Together At Last
by xx-Secrets-xx
Summary: Leafpool thought the hardest decision she'd ever have to make was deciding to stay with her mate Crowfeather rather than return to help her Clan and her kin. She was wrong... -a what-if-Crowfeather-and-Leafpool-had-stayed-together story-
1. Prolouge

**Well, 'Together At Last' is back. I have done some editing on the chapters, as well as thought out the ideas for the story much more clearly. Thank-you so much to all the people who reviewed on TAL 1.0, I hope I hear from you guys again! **

_**Dedication: Thank-you to all of the faithful readers of 'Together At Last'. Without you, Leafpool would never have come this far.**_

**Disclaimer: I am not Erin Hunter, and I do not own warriors or any of the fabulous characters in the warriors books, though I wish I was/did.**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Leafpool squeezed her eyes tight as another spasm of pain wracked through her body. She felt as though she were being ripped apart from the inside, as though flames tore through her skin to reach the air.

_This is impossible! It isn't happening!_

Leafpool yowled in pain, and scored her claws against the harsh rock below her, feeling her pads tear and bleed as they scraped across the rough surface. The blood mingled with the rainwater and the blood on the ground already, joining the pale rusty pool that stained her pelt and rippled over the bare stone as the screeching wind and rain mixed it with the lake-sized puddles all around.

_It can't be!_

"Leafpool!" a voice called. It seemed as if she heard it from a great distance away, or as though she were under water, and a cat called to her from the shore. The wind howled louder and louder; as if it were trying to drown out all other sounds, brutishly pulling all noise into itself, leaving nothing left but the sound of the rain as it pelted the ground. "Leafpool!"

_It is._

Leafpool lay stretched out under a scrawny bush, its leaves gone, its bare branches proving pathetic shelter from the elements. The pretty she-cat rested, her sides heaving, in the pouring rain and howling wind, freezing and soaked to the bone, and feeling as though she had just fought five badgers.

She felt the squirming of her newborn kits by her belly, but she didn't have enough strength even to lick their fur dry or to properly welcome them into the world. Feebly, she wrapped her thin tail over the kits, trying her best to shelter them from the screeching wind and icey rain pelting down from the emotionless grey clouds above. A grey figure pressed near to her covering her scarred ears with tender licks and trying desperatly to keep her warm through the storm.

"I can't lose you too!" A voice filled with desperation and panic wailed to the lightning-creased, unforgiving sky. Leafpool opened bleary eyes, and she let out a painful purr as she saw the cat that lay next to her. His fur was matted with water and mud, but as miserable as he was, he still crouched over their kits, absorbing the cold and the wet into his own being as much as possible, so as to save them from the weather. His blue eyes were shattered as he looked into her face; as though he knew exactly how much she was hurting, as though he wanted to lift her burden onto his own shoulders but knew he couldn't take the pain away.

"You…aren't going…to lose me," Leafpool gasped out, feeling as though every last drop of energy were being sucked from her, "Crowfeather." Slowly, she closed her eyes, exhausted. Crowfeather gently began to lick the blood from her fur, gently murmuring in her ear. And amidst the torrential rain and gusting wind, Leafpool slowly felt sleep creep into her senses, dulling them and pulling her into its calming grasp. Her last sensation as slumber pulled her into its embrace was of Crowfeather's gentle grooming, and the tiny bundles of fur pressed close to her.

* * *

**As you can probably tell, those who read TAL 1.0, I added a lot more detail to this chapter. I look forward to seeing a lot of reviews in my e-mail inbox soon! **

**Exerpt from Chapter 2 - First Dawn: **

"They are perfect." Crowfeather's voice was chocked with emotion, and Leafpool knew he was thinking of the fourth kit, a tiny silver tabby that had died shortly after midnight. She had been too weak for the elements, and Crowfeather had buried her that morning by the trunk of a tiny sapling tree. Leafpool felt a stab of grief for their second daughter, who never lived to even see the sun. She would never know the joy of racing across the ground, free as a bird; never know the exhilaration of the hunt. Leafpool glanced over at the minature tree, sorrow cutting sharply across her face. Would the tree survive the following days, moons, years? Would it grow strong and tall to protect her precious kit, or would it too fall, its life cut short?


	2. First Dawn

**Thanks for the reviews! The next chapter probably will not be posted wuite this quickly, but I will have it up. Of course, the more reviews I get, the faster I update!**

**_Dedication: Thank-you to all of the faithful readers of 'Together At Last'. Without you, Leafpool would never have come this far._**

**Disclaimer: If I were Erin Hunter and owned the warriors series, or the charectors, Firestar's warrior name would have been Firetail.**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

Flashbacks

* * *

Two cats lay upon the barren rock-face, their pelts pressed close together. They were completely still, saving for the weak rising and falling of their flanks. Their cheeks touched as they slumbered, their whiskers rising and falling at the same pace, as if they were one body. Nestled between them, pressed to their mother's belly, lay three small kits, their fur fluffed up, the dampness just leaving their pelts. The tiny cats mewed softly; drawing in what warmth they could from their parents bodies, blindly scrambling over each other in their search for heat 

Slowly, as if awakening from a moon-long slumber, the tabby opened her stunning amber eyes, then looked down at the three kits beside her, awe and love mingling in her eyes as she gazed at them. At last, she tore her gaze away from the kits, and looked into the face of the cat that lay next to her. His eyes were closed, hiding their blue depths from view. His grey fur was still slightly damp, and a single drop of water still hung from one whisker. The tabby purred softly, her eyes melting into two pools of utter devotion. "Crowfeather, are you awake?" she asked quietly, drawing her tail tighter around her kits.

The handsome grey tom opened his eyes quickly, and the she-cat realized he had not slept at all that night, but instead had watched vigilantly over her and their kits to guard them from the clutches of all who would harm them. She purred softly, feeling her heart swell with love for her mate. "Our kits," she murmured, sweeping her tail aside to reveal the tiny creatures.

"They are perfect Leafpool." Crowfeather's voice was chocked with emotion as he stared at them. Leafpool knew he was not only thinking of these three, but also of the fourth kit, a tiny silver tabby that had died shortly after midnight. She had been too weak for the elements, and Crowfeather had buried her that morning by the trunk of a tiny sapling tree.

Leafpool felt a stab of grief for their second daughter, who never lived to even see the sun. She would never know the joy of racing across the ground, free as a bird; never know the exhilaration of the hunt. Leafpool glanced over at the miniature tree, sorrow cutting sharply across her face. Would the tree survive the following days, moons, years? Would it grow strong and tall to protect her precious kit, or would it too fall, its life cut short? Leafpool couldn't bear to look at the desolate, empty branches any more, and instead sought comfort in the gaze of Crowfeather.

The tom's eyes were torn with grief, and he stared off into the distance, as if diving through memories he had not seen in many moons. As Leafpool watched his whiskers quiver, she closed her eyes. She knew he was remembering another cat who he had lost, another silver she-cat with long fur and pale blue eyes.

"Two toms and a she-cat," Leafpool rasped, ignoring the churning emotion in her belly. **She** was with Crowfeather now, and he loved her. She knew he loved her, she could tell every time he looked into her eyes, every time he whispered softly in her ears. Then why did she feel her heart sinking into her paws?

"What shall we call them?" Crowfeather asked, tenderly nosing each kit. His eyes were glowing with a tenderness she had never seen on his face before, and a low purr escaped him as he gently groomed the last of the rain from his children's fur.

"Stormkit," Leafpool murmured, touching the back of a dark grey tom with the tip of her tail. He looked so much like his father; they shared same shaggy pelt and lean frame. His name would forever show his determination and courage; for it would always be a mark of the battle he had won when he was not even one day old, and his strength in surviving the elements. As if he could understand her, Stormkit raised his head and looked blindly around, his jaws open in a wordless yawn.

"Flightkit, " she whispered as she licked the back of a pale tabby tom with white paws. He looked like her, she realized, though his fur was an even lighter shade than her own tabby pelt. He was the smallest of the litter, only a little bigger than a sparrow. He suckled greedily, his tiny paws kneading Leafpool's belly as he fed. Leafpool let her gaze linger on him, caressing his downy-soft fur and fluffy tail with her glowing eyes.

At last Leafpool turned to the last kit, a pale grey she-cat, who looked like a distant star. She slept peacefully, undisturbed by the mewing and moving of her brothers, her tail wound tightly around her neatly groomed fur, her small ears twitching slightly as a small breeze swept over her. Leafpool hesitated, she could think of no name to call this kit, her only daughter.

"Featherkit," Crowfeather murmured. His eyes glazed over with sadness as he stared at the pale she-cat; Leafpool felt her heart tear a little as she looked at him. He couldn't seem to leave Feathertail from any part of his life. Had she really meant that much to him? Did she mean that much to him still?

Crowfeather looked up into Leafpool's face, his eyes suddenly sparking with understanding, as if he could sense the emotions burning in her belly, "…was her sister." He continued, gently touching his nose to Leafpool's. "This is Whisperkit."

Leafpool nodded, feeling as though she loved her mate even more at that moment, because he understood. She licked Crowfeather's cheek tenderly, and then rested her head on the tom's grey shoulder, her eyes half open, taking in the beauty of the sunrise. "Stormkit, Flightkit and Whisperkit," she mewed softly, reveling in the perfection of the names.

"I love you." Crowfeather murmured.

"I love you too." Leafpool whispered, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent. The world was perfect.

But even thought she felt so serene, so complete, her mind would not loosen its grasp on one, single question. It shoved the question to the front of her mind, forcing her to whirl it around and around, until she could bear it no longer. She needed an answer.

"More than Feathertail?" she whispered, barely audible.

"What?" Crowfeather turned to her, his blue eyes soft, though confusion flickered in their depths.

"Do you love me more than Feathertail?" Leafpool asked, staring him straight in the eye. As she waited for his answer, not sure if he would even reply, she felt uncertainty tug at her heart.

_If he answers me, will I regret the question?_

For a moment, Crowfeather looked as if he did not understand, then he turned his head away. Leafpool could see pain in the lines of his body, and she yowled inwardly for asking such a stupid question.

_Why did you ask that? How could you put that choice on him?_

"Oh Crowfeather, I'm so sorry, she said, resting her tail on his shoulder, "I never should have asked you." Her voice choked, and she turned away from him.

"It's alright. " Crowfeather turned her face towards him gently with his tail. He stared straight into her face, his eyes solemn "I have asked myself that question too. It was hardest when we first began to meet. I knew I loved you," here he paused to gently lick her cheek, "but I knew I had loved Feathertail. The question seared its way into my mind, and at times I thought I would go crazy trying to figure out the answer. Now I know, there is no answer. I don't know who I love more, I don't know what I would do if I had to choose between you." Pain shot through his eyes, but he continued on determinedly, "And I know I thank StarClan every day for never making me choose between my love for you, and my love for Feathertail. Leafpool, I loved Feathertail, she was the first she-cat I ever gave my heart to. When she died I thought I part of me would never heal. But I love you too. When I look in your eyes, I feel as though everything is all right again, as though nothing can ever go wrong again. I love you Leafpool, and I always will. And the love I had for Feathertail isn't going change that. Nothing is." There was complete confidence in his answer, and Leafpool knew there was nothing more she could ask. She knew nothing could ever separate them, and that was the only thing that mattered.

Her new life had begun, and it seemed as though Feathertail's memory had finally been laid to rest; buried with their tiny silver kit under the branches of the sapling.

* * *

**I love Crowfeather's speech, it is so honest, and so cute! I am anxiously awaiting more reviews! I really appreciate it when people suggest things for furture chapters, or make suggestions on ways I could improve my writing at all. I don't bite, and want my story to be the best it possibly can be. But please, only constructive critisism, no flames.**

**I noticed a couple of spelling mistakes in my last chapter, sorry for those.**

**Excerpt from Chapter 3 - Alone:**

Leafpool stood on the edge of the rocky cliff she had been on so may seasons ago, when she had first looked upon the tiny forms of her beloved kits and had at last realized that Crowfeather's love for Feathertail didn't matter anymore.

_How did I get from there to here? How did my life fade away, fall to pieces? Everything was perfect, but now…_

**I have you hanging on the edges of your chairs now, don't I? The more reviews I get, the faster I update!**


	3. Alone

**Thanks for all of the great reviews! I love opening my e-mail and seeing REVIEW ALERT's. Well, read on. Be warned, this chapter is very sad. I think so at least...**

**Disclaimer: I am not Erin Hunter and I do not own the warriors books. If I did, all warriors books would be released right now.**

"Speaking"

* * *

Leafpool stood on the edge of the same rocky cliff she had been on so may seasons ago, when she had first looked upon the tiny forms of her beloved kits. Now however, her amber eyes did not glow with the joy of life, and her tabby pelt was no longer soft and sleek. Her face bore an emotionless expression; her eyes were dull and clouded with emotions too deep to fathom. Her mind whirled around and around and her eyes darted back and forth.

_How did I get from there to here? How did my life fade away, fall to pieces? Everything was perfect, but now…_

The queen swayed on her paws, and she stared down over the jagged precipice, far into the deep rocky chasm before her. Faintly, she wondered what it would be like to join herself to the rocks, to the ground so far below. She took a pad forward, as if to find out what death would taste like, but then she stopped.

A scent so achingly familiar it made her want to yowl wound around her. She turned around until she faced away from the lip of he cliff, almost daring to hope that the figure she so wanted to see would be loping towards her, fur blown back in the chilly wind, eyes glowing as he bounded towards her. But the expanse of rock was bare and cold, as lifeless as it had ever been.

Leafpool staggered forward a few paces, away from the cliff, feeling as though one million sets of claws were tearing through her heart, feeling as though she were being torn in two.

She collapsed on the ground, eyes closed, breathing weakly. Her once beautiful pelt was scarred from countless claws and teeth, her fur torn and ragged. Thorns and burrs were entangled in her fur, and one ear was torn and shredded.

She opened her eyes as a tingle crept over her skin; somehow this particular place had some meaning, it seemed as though it held more than just memories of a time long gone. The former medicine cat sat up, and looked towards the sky. She saw that she rested under a slender tree, the type of which she did not know, and she felt her heart speed up. It was here, under this tree, that Crowfeather had buried Featherkit, their daughter who had been summoned by StarClan before her first dawn.

"Featherkit." She whispered, looking up through the branches of the tree to where the glimmering bodies of Silverpelt were only just appearing in the darkening sky. Did her daughter roam the sky with the proud warriors of StarClan, forever watching and guiding those who needed her? Or was she simply here, under the earth that Leafpool rested on, forever trapped in the confines of the ground?

Wherever she was, Leafpool wanted her to know about her mother, and what her life had become after that night when she first looked upon her kits. She wanted her daughter to know of Leafpool's triumphs and her failing. And most of all, she wanted Featherkit to understand, to understand and to forgive.

Leafpool weakly began to speak, the words seemed harsh and unfamiliar, her voice cracked and weak. "I lay there, next to Crowfeather, finally knowing how much he loved me…" the story of her life began to spill out of her. She raised her muzzle as she spoke, and looked up into the depths of StarClan, hoping that a certain silver she-cat could hear her.

* * *

**The more reviews I get, the faster I update!**

**Excerpt from Chapter 4 - A New Life**

"I missed you." he purred around the mouthful of prey he carried, "Here," the grey warrior dropped a rabbit and two small mice on the earth near Leafpool's paws, then turned to watch his kits as they scuffled together a little ways away. "They are certainly full of energy.," he purred, puffing out his chest in pride.

"Got you!" Stormkit yowled, pinning Flightkit to the ground. Flightkit lay limply, as if he were defeated, but Whisperkit snuck up behind her brother and leapt onto his back. When the dark tom looked up at the new attacker, Flightkit yowled and kicked upward, freeing himself from Stormkit's grasp.

"No fair, you guys teamed up!" Stormkit squeaked, jumping towards Whisperkit, who let out a _mrrow _of laughter as she darted nimbly away.

"Yes they are." Leafpool purred, her eyes following the kits as they raced along the moorland, yowling as they played. She didn't want to interrupt their play, but it was getting dark. "Stormkit, Flightkit, Whisperkit! Crowfeather is back with prey!" she beckoned with her tail as she called.


	4. A New Life

**I'm sorry if I didn't explain the last chapter properly. It takes place many years after Chapter 2. Leafpool has returned to the c;iff where her kits were born, then begins to tell Featherkit, her daughter who died, the story of her life. This chapter takes place in the same "time period" as the first and second chapter of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I have never and do not own warriors or the great charectors in it. I recieved no money for the creation of this story and am nottrying to pass myself off as Erin Hunter.**

Flashbacks

_Thoughts_

* * *

"Hi," a low voice purred in her ear. Leafpool turned her sleek tabby head, and touched her nose to the cheek of the tom that had come up behind her. 

"Hi Crowfeather." she purred, gazing adoringly into his blue eyes. His fur was windswept, tousled by the gentle breezes that scampered over the field.

"I missed you." he purred around the mouthful of prey he carried, "Here," the grey warrior dropped a rabbit and two small mice on the earth near Leafpool's paws, then turned to watch his kits as they scuffled together a little ways away. "They are certainly full of energy.," he purred, puffing out his chest in pride.

"Got you!" Stormkit yowled, pinning Flightkit to the ground. Flightkit lay limply, as if he were defeated, but Whisperkit snuck up behind her brother and leapt onto his back. When the dark tom looked up at the new attacker, Flightkit yowled and kicked upward, freeing himself from Stormkit's grasp.

"No fair, you guys teamed up!" Stormkit squeaked, jumping towards Whisperkit, who let out a _mrrow _of laughter as she darted nimbly away.

"Yes they are." Leafpool purred, her eyes following the kits as they raced along the moorland, yowling as they played. She didn't want to interrupt their play, but it was getting dark. "Stormkit, Flightkit, Whisperkit! Crowfeather is back with prey!" she beckoned with her tail as she called.

The three bundles scampered up the hill, their little legs churning, trying to see who would be the first to reach the top. Flightkit tripped over a small rock and sprawled over the grass, tripping Stormkit as well, sending them both toppling to the ground in a knot of tails and paws.

"Daddy!" Whisperkit had dodged the collision, and now leaped up the hill to rub her head against Crowfeather's flank, her blue eyes gleaming.

"Hey there." Crowfeather bent his head and licked her on the head, then laughed as his other kits flung themselves on him. "Hey Flightkit, Stormkit. Having fun?" He batted at his sons with his claws carefully sheathed, and they growled at him playfully, nipping lightly at his tail.

Standing back a little, Leafpool felt her heart swell with happiness as she watched Crowfeather and her kits. She looked up to the sky, and though Silverpelt was not above her, she murmured, "Thank you Spottedleaf, for allowing me to make the right choice. I know I broke the warrior code, but it was the best decision I ever could have made." Her mind drifted back to the Clans, and she felt a prick of grief as she thought of all she had left behind, even though she had gained so much more.

_Squirrelflight, how I wish you could be here, seeing my kits! I miss you so much, do you even remember me?_

Once again she felt the ache in her heart as she remembered for the closeness they had once shared. She could no longer tell what her sister was feeling, she didn't even know if she had survived the badger attack Midnight had warned her and Crowfeather about.

_You made your choice. You can't turn back now. You are no longer a Clan cat, you have a mate and kits, and they need you. Stop dwelling on the past, stop living in memories!_

The tabby warrior shook herself, and then bounded forward to where Crowfeather and the kits waited for her expectantly. "All right, let's eat." she purred, lying down next to Crowfeather and taking a bite of the rabbit they shared. Whisperkit, Flightkit and Stormkit waved their tails in pleasure, and then instantly surrounded the pair of mice, gulping them down in tiny, famished bites.

* * *

**I know the ending isn't very good, sorry.** **Excerpt from Chapter 5 – Choices:**

"I am not a medicine cat anymore," Leafpool hissed. She did not intend to speak in such a harsh voice, but even thinking those words made her heart quiver and her throat go dry. To say them to any cat was like driving a sprig of thorns through her heart, "I don't know what StarClan thinks anymore," her voice dropped low, like the one of a cat who has been utterly defeated.


	5. What Lies In Their Future?

**Here is that latest chapter. it is a little shorter, but very important. I realised I put a quote from the wrong chapter in last time, so I have changed it on the previous chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed, I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I recieved no money for writing this, am not Erin Hunter and do not own the warriors books or the charectors in them.**

_Thoughts_

Flashbacks

* * *

"Leafpool, what are we going to do with them?" Crowfeather murmured, staring into the deep black of the sky. The two cats lay stretched on the top of the hill, their kits safely nestled in a small burrow at its base, their gleaming fur just visible from where Leafpool and Crowfeather rested. 

"I don't know," Leafpool whispered, her eyes filled with sorrow as she gazed at her kits. She and Crowfeather had each though hard about the future of their children, though they seldom spoke of it.

"They are almost six moons old. Should we change their names to those of apprentices? Surely we cannot call them 'kit' for the rest of their lives. If we do try to raise them in the ways of the Clans, will StarClan be angry?" Crowfeather turned to look at her, expectancy gleaming in his sapphire eyes.

"I am not a medicine cat anymore," Leafpool hissed. She spoke far harsher than she intended, her amber eyes blazing and the tail on her fur beginning to bristle. Even thinking those words made her heart quiver and her throat go dry, and to say them to any cat was like driving a sprig of thorns through her heart, "I don't know what StarClan thinks anymore," her voice dropped low, like the one of a cat who has been utterly defeated.

Crowfeather tenderly licked her ears, as if he understood. After a moment, he whispered, "We have to take them back to the Clans."

"What?" Leafpool spat, drawing her head away from his shoulder to stare astounded into his face.

How can he even suggest we give up our kits? They belong with us, and we can never return to the Clans.

"They can never be happy here with us, you know that as well as I. They are warriors Leafpool, and they deserve to live with the Clans and to be cared for by StarClan. We made our choice to live as rouges ourselves, it is not fair to force that upon them." Leafpool saw raw grief in her mate's eyes as he spoke, and the tip of his tail quivered slightly. But his voice was calm, and she could tell he had thought for a long time about this.

"But how can we let them go? They are no more than kits!" Leafpool cried. She didn't want to listen to her mind, didn't want to see that Crowfeather was right. She could never let her kits go!

"They have lived through far more than many Clan cats twice their age," Crowfeather murmured, wrapping his tail around Leafpool's comfortingly, "they are as strong and smart as any Clan cats, and already know the most basic fighting moves and can hunt nearly as well as WindClan apprentices of eight or nine moons." Crowfeather touched his nose to Leafpool's cheek softly. "I know it is hard, but we have to do what is best for them."

Leafpool let her head slump onto his shoulder again. "I know," she whispered, feeling her heart tear, "I know. But we should ask them. Like you said, we made our choice, we have to allow them to make theirs. But not yet, not until they are older and truly know what we ask of them."

Crowfeather nodded, "Very well. When they reach their eighth moon we will give them the choice; to stay with us or to return to the forest."

* * *

**What do you think the kits will choose? Will they stay, go to ThunderClan or go to WindClan? **

**Excerpt from Chapter 6 - Choices**

Crowfeather touched his nose to her cheek, the same grief in his eyes as was in hers. For a moment they stood like that, sharing their sorrow with each other, then Crowfeather continued quietly,"There is a decision you each must make, for yourselves. And you must not make it frivolously. This will affect and shape your entire life." He spoke with calm authority, his dark pelt gleaming in the late green-leaf sun. "Now, my kits, you must make this choice. Do you wish to continue living with Leafpool and myself as rouges, or to return to the Clans and train as warriors? Long ago, your mother and I made the choice to leave, and we know it is only right to allow you to make your own choice."


	6. Souls Of Warriors

**Here are the first glimpses of the kit's personalities. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors and did not get paid for creating this story.**

_Thoughts_

* * *

Crowfeather touched his nose to her cheek, trying to comfort her. For a moment they rested like that, sharing their sorrow with each other, then Crowfeather continued, his voice strong and unfaltering through his sorrow, "There is a decision you each must make for yourselves. And you must not make it frivolously. This will affect and shape your entire life." His dark pelt gleamed in the late green-leaf sun. Like a glistening, sun-baked stone, "Now, my kits, you must make this choice. Do you wish to continue living with Leafpool and myself as rouges, or to return to the Clans and train as warriors? Long ago, your mother and I made the choice to leave, and we know it is only right to allow you to make your own choice." 

Even as Crowfeather spoke, Leafpool knew what her kits would choose. How could they not? She saw the wild fire in their eyes and could sense the spirits of noble warrior in their hearts.

"We will most likely never see you again, will we? If we go." Whisperkit murmured, her bright blue eyes sad and solemn. Crowfeather nodded, and Leafpool's heart ached to see the raw grief in his eyes. Out of all of their kits, she knew he and Whisperkit had the closest bond, and it would be hard to sever it.

"I would like to return." Stormkit stated, his blue eyes shining with excitement. His sharp claws sunk into the ground, and his fur stood on end as though it had been run through with lightening. Leafpool blinked away the tears hovering at the edges of her eyes. Her eldest son was so much like Corwfeather, both in pelt and spirit. His fur was the same inky grey as his father's, his eyes the same dark sapphire. He also shared Crowfeather's sharp tongue and fierce determination. Now, as he stood proudly, his fur billowing around him, swayed by the wind, she saw in him the heart of StarClan, and knew their spirits rested in him. He truly was a Clan cat.

"To which Clan do you wish to join?" Crowfeather asked, bending to touch noses with the smaller tom.

For a moment, the grey tom thought, his eyes narrowed as he considered carefully."I'd like join ThunderClan. They are the strongest of the Clans, even though they are without a deputy," his voice dropped low as he hissed the last sentence, though his eyes flashed with an unseen emotion.

"I will go with him," Flightkit whispered. His amber eyes were wide and calm, his pelt groomed neatly nagainst his small frame. Leafpool stared down into his toaz eyes, and was surprised by the quiet strngth she saw there. It was not nearly as up-fotn as Stormkit's brazen courage, and yet it was every bit as powerful.

_You will move mountains my son._

"I also would like to return to become a warrior, but not to my brothers' Clan, I think…I think that WindClan is my home. I feel it somehow, like a pulling at my paws whenever I think of the moorlands. I know that StarClan will watch over me wherever I go, but I know that the moorlands are a part of my soul, and that I can never be happy unless I am racing across them." Whisperkit stood tall; her head raised nobly like that of a Clan leader. Her fur shone like molten starlight, and her blue eyes glowed like sapphires. Leafpool felt awe trickle through her fur, and thought she saw stars glinting around her daughter's paws. For an instant, a blaze of white burst forth from the she-cat, her eyes gleaming through it, its pure light illuminating her very soul to Leafpool's eyes. A voice whispered in Leafpool's ears.

"Whisperkit, Whisperkit."

Then the voice and the light vanished, as completely gone as though they had never been.

_StarClan, what path have you laid down for her?!_

Leafpool glanced at her mate and sons, but none of them seemed to have seen the blaze of star-light or heard the rumbling voice.

Crowfeather purred and tenderly touched noses with Whisperkit. Leafpool knew nothing could bring him so much joy as knowing his daughter felt the same fire in her belly as rested in his. But the grief in his eyes shone through even more clearly and wrenchingly than before. Leafpool knew how much it must hurt him to think of leaving the beautiful she-cat, even if she would be in the Clan he had once belonged to.

"StarClan put a longing for the life of a warrior in your hearts," Leafpool spoke again, her voice quiet. She felt her heart ache as she glanced from each of their faces to the other. Stormkit's fierce expression, the silent warrior that rested in flightkit's eyes, the stars reflected in the blue gaze of Whisperkit "and nothing can change that. Though you will be far from everything you have known," Leafpool shifted her gaze from the kits and looked up to where Silverpelt had just begun to shimmer, "You have the hearts of warriors, and will succeed in whatever you endeavor. Tomorrow at dawn, we will start the journey h…" Leafpool caught herself and stopped, took a breath and continued, "we will begin the journey to the Clans."

* * *

**There will only be one chapter about their journey to the Clans. Coming up next!**

**Excerpt from Chapter 7 - Journey**

"I'm going to be leader someday, no matter what it takes. I am going to be the greatest leader the forest has ever seen."


	7. Ambitions

**This may be one of the most important chapters in the story. Please review if you love it, like it or hate it. I want to know people's true opinions on my stories.**

_Thoughts_

Flashbacks

* * *

The tabby she-cat lifted her head and glanced behind her, to where her kits walked steadily behind her. Flightkit had his eyes half closed, clearly on the verge of collapsing. His fur was damp from the spitting rain and his tail drooped, trailing across the wet ground. Stormkit tried to act as though he weren't tired, feebly attempting to arch his tail over his back; and keeping his blue eyes wide open. But Leafpool saw his eyelids flutter when he thought she wasn't looking, and she noticed his paws often fumbled. 

Whisperkit was as disheveled as her brothers; but she held her head high and proud as she padded behind Crowfeather. Still, Leafpool could see exhaustion was clawing at the young she-cat, threatening to overwhelm her, though she tried to act otherwise.

"We can rest soon." Crowfeather murmured, pressing his muzzle to his mate's shoulder. Even he, who had raced across fields and plains since he was a kit, was feeling the weight of the journey on his paws, and the light in his eyes seemed dulled, if only a little, by the endless journey.

Leafpool managed to purr weakly, and blinked up into his blue eyes. They held so much love for her and their kits; so much determination to bring their children to the Clans that it made her heart ache.

"Could we rest for a bit?" Whisperkit mewed softly, interrupting her mother's thoughts. The pale grey she-cat padded to her father's shoulder, rubbing her head against his neck and purring. Father and daughter had grown even closer on the journey, hunting together, and talking late into then night as Stormkit and Flightkit slept.

Leafpool's eyes were full of affection as she gazed at her daughter, but there was heartache I their amber depths as well. It would be so hard to let her go when they returned to the Clan; and she knew it would be so much harder for Crowfeather.

Crowfeather looked into the sky, narrowing his eyes as tiny streams of rain ran across his face. He turned his grey furred face back and forth, trying to gage the time, even though the sun was covered by clouds. As her mate studied the sky, Leafpool glanced back at her kits, smiling encouragingly at them. It had been twenty sun-highs since they began their journey, and these were no longer the same kits they had been.

The kits had grown stronger on the journey. Muscles rippled under their sleek pelts as they walked; even though they were exhausted. They were all superb hunters, and as fast and silent as owls as they stalked their prey, much better than any of the nine moon old apprentices Leafpool had ever seen in ThunderClan. They had to be if they wanted to survive in this barren land.

Leafpool gazed with pride at her kits. They all knew the importance of their journey, and though they had to walk nearly all day they bore their exhaustion bravely. They rarely complained; even when the temperature dropped or rain pelted the fields they traveled over.

_They have born all of their sufferings like warriors._

Leafpool felt the familiar grief welling up in her mind when she thought of her kits as warriors. Pride and joy were there too, but sorrow was the most prominent. In order to become warriors, her precious kits would have to leave her. Leafpool bit her lip, desperately trying to hide her emotions. She never let her kits see into her heart for fear that seeing her broken heart would hold them back; that it would make them want to stay with her and Crowfeather instead of re-joining the Clans.

"I'd say we have time for some hunting, don't you think Leafpool?" Crowfeather's voice brought Leafpool back from her thoughts. She blinked in surprise, and then nodded in agreement.

"How about I take Whisperkit and Flightkit to see if we can find some prey?" Crowfeather purred. Though all three kits were good hunters, Flightkit and Whisperkit had proven that they had more patience for stalking their prey, as well as having a bit more natural skill. "Stormkit, would you mind staying with Leafpool and looking for somewhere we can rest?" Stormkit looked away, clearly disappointed and frustrated at not being chosen to hunt, but he nodded anyway.

"Alright. Just make sure I get to go hunting next time!" he mewed, gazing stubbornly into Crowfeather's eyes again.

"I promise," Crowfeather murmured, flicking Stormkit's ears with his tail. "We'll be back soon," Crowfeather promised, brushing his nose against Leafpool's ear-tip. Leafpool purred and licked his cheek.

Flightkit and Whisperkit kneaded the ground excitedly with sharp little claws as Crowfeather began to pad away; heir exhaustion vanishing when they learned there was hunting to be done. Stormkit yawned and stretched his sore muscles, then padded over to his mother's side. His saphire eyes were bright at the prospect of a meal, even if wouldn't be catching it.

As Crowfeather, Flightkit and Whisperkit bounded off, Leafpool gently touched Stormkit's head with her tail. "Come on," she purred softly, "let's find some shelter, then we can rest."

Stormkit looked around, narrowing his eyes to search better.

"There is a thicket over there," he pointed to the black form of clump of small bushes a good ways away with his tail. "Will that do?"

"It looks good, let's go check." Leafpool forced her paws to pad towards the bracken, though her aching muscles screamed for her to lie down. When she reached the clump of plants, she scented the air. "No foxes or badgers, that's good," she commented, sticking her nose into the dried tendrils. Finding a small hole, she managed to wriggle through it, though a few strands of tabby fur remained on the grasping hands of the bracken. Raising her head, the queen looked around. She now stood in the center of the clump of bracken, amidst the five or so bushes that grew tightly together, their branches twined with each other. They formed a protective barrier against the elements; their dry branches weaving together overhead like a crude roof.

"It's great!" she called out, her tail curling up in pleasure as she looked around at the small glen, "come in and see!" A moment later, the dark head of her son appeared, as he slid under the dry and breaking branches. He purred as he looked around, and his blue eyes glowed. He instantly lay down, letting out a soft _mrrow _of pleasure as his burning muscles relaxed.

Leafpool lay down next to him, feeling the warmth of his dark fur against her pelt. She flicked her tail across his back lightly, as she had done when he was a kit to keep him warm, and rested her head on her paws. For what seemed like a moon she stared into his handsome face, her eyes caressing his closed eyes, his soft inky nose, his black whiskers as they fluttered in the warmth of his breath. He was so perfect, so precious to her.

Her mind began to wander, and suddenly she felt herself being tossed and turned in an ocean of memories.

"Leafkit why won't you stay in the apprentices den with me when we are apprentices?" Squirrelkit asked, her ginger fur gleaming in the late afternoon sun.

"Because I am going to become medicine cat!" Leafkit answered, her amber eyes glowing with absolute certainty. "Cinderpelt doesn't have and apprentice yet, and the one thing I want most in the world is to follow in her paw steps and to be a medicine cat." The tiny tabby kit's eyes grew wide as she spoke, and it seemed that stars glinted in their flaming depths.

"It won't be easy." Sandstorm padded over to her daughter, gently licking her behind the ears, "You can never have a mate or kits remember." Sandstorm gazed tenderly at her two kits, remembering what it had felt like to fall in love.

"I don't mind." Leafkit purred, rubbing against her mother's pale ginger coat, "I'll have StarClan."

"Mother?" Stormkit had opened his eyes, and was now resting his own grey head on his paws as he looked into Leafpool's face. Leafpool surfaced from the pool of her memories, back into reality. "Are the Clans going to accept Flightkit and Whisperkit and I? Will they want us?"

Leafpool smiled gently as she looked into Stormkit's blue eyes, "Yes. Firestar is a wise and just leader, he would never judge a cat based on birth, he himself was a kittypet before he joined the Clans. And you are my kits," she raised her head a little, "and so you are his kin. Onestar is shrewd, he will not refuse another warrior for his Clan, especially since Whisperkit has WindClan blood, and is the grand-daughter of his deputy. I am sure Ashfoot will welcome Crowfeather's daughter."

_I hope._

Stormkit narrowed his eyes, as if weighing what his mother said. At last he nodded, as if he agreed with Leafpool, "When I am in ThunderClan, I am going to be the best warrior ever, even greater than Firestar." His eyes glinted with steel, and determination flooded over his face, "I'm going to be leader someday, no matter what it takes. I am going to be the greatest leader the forest has ever seen." Stormkit's eyes blazed with cold blue flames, and his face lit up with excitement and utter certainty as he spoke. He turned his face upwards again, to look into Leafpool's face. He said nothing, only smiled, and then closed his eyes and rested his head once more on his paws.

Something in the way Stormkit had uttered his words caused Leafpool's fur to tingle, and a cold rush seeped into her paws. She shook her head, blinking wildly.

_There is nothing wrong with wanting to be leader, every young cat dreams of leading his Clan. And besides, he is only a kit…_

Leafpool shivered, and sunk her claws into the ground. Though she tired to shake off her foreboding as she stared at her son, she heard his words echo in her mind, and part of her heart went cold with dread.

"_I'm going to be leader someday, no matter what, I am going to be the greatest leader the forest has ever seen."_

_

* * *

_**I am sorry if I ever refer to Stormkit's eyes as being amber. They are blue. And I know I said this chapter was going to be called "Jouney" but this title fits it much better, don't you think?**

**Excerpt from Chapter 8 - Memories**

Her heart was crying, yowling for someone to hear her pain, but no one could. She never let her mate or kits see how much this was hurting her, destroying her from the inside. And StarClan… StarClan was silent. Why should they not be? She had turned her back on them when she had left with Crowfeather, and then again when she bore her kits - why should they guide her now?


	8. Memories

**Frogstar of RiverClan - I know! He is one ambitious little kitty. We'll have to keep an eye on him, and make sure he doesn't end up like Uncle Hawkfrost. But maybe he will anyway... -laughs evily-**

**xxEmogaLxx - Thanks! -blushes- This is far from the best story out there though. I appreciat the flattery though. And I can't say whether Stormkit is evil or not, THAT would be telling. ;)**

**x.skyheat.x - That would be really confusing! But I already have all the kits' warrior names picked out; at least I have Whisperkit's and Flightkit's. I have a couple for Stormkit, and I have to choose bewtween them... decisions, decisions.**

**Nightwing from ThunderClan - Here is the next chapter!**

**Pearla H. Sweeden (Sorrel-Piedra) - So far, the most frequently asked question is if Stormkit is going to be like Tigerstar/Hawkfrost. -laughs- And that is one question I am NOT going to answer...yet. I get to keep you all in suspense. I love being the author! -laughs evily again-**

**Troublestripe - Deep questions... but I'm not going to answer them yet! Remember the suspense! -laughs evily for the third time-**

**Aviation - Yeah, I wanted the little bugger to be ambitious right from the start. I tweaked his charector a bit, making him more ambitious than in the origional TAL. He is sooo ambitious! -laughs evily again-**

* * *

"We are home," Crowfeather murmured, staring across the last stretch of moorland ahead of the cats. Moonlight covered the entire landscape, turning everything into a maze of silver and shadows. Leafpool let her amber eyes caress every hill of the gently sloping moor, and to wrap around the black outlines of trees on the horizon. WindClan territory, and ThunderClan territory; merging together into a ocean of grass and trees and skies that was so familiar, and yet so entirely foreign. _This isn't home! Not anymore. Our home lies far away from here; far, far away from here, where none of the five Clans roam._

Though she ran her gleaming gaze over her former home, she never let her eyes stray to the small clump of trees on WindClan's furthermost border. She knew what waited there, what secrets slept there, and she dreaded it in a way she had never dreaded anything before. The place that had once comforted her, made her feel secure and certain, now made her want to run, to flee from it and everything it represented. She shivered, feeling her tabby fur stand on end, and her claws unsheathe into the springy grass under-paw.

Crowfeather felt her tense against him, and turned his head, until he was staring into her face. "Leafpool, I know this is hard," he whispered, twining his tail with hers, "but we are together now. We can face this, and survive." He blinked softly into her eyes, and she knew he wasn't speaking of giving up their kits; he was speaking of returning to the Clans they had left, and seeing their former Clanmates and kin again.

Leafpool rested her head on Crowfeather's shoulder, her amber eyes closing. She felt Crowfeather turn to check on their kits. Last time Leafpool had seen them, they had been curled in a makeshift nest of grass under the branches of a tiny sprouting of bracken, their eyes closed and their flanks rising and falling in the steady pattern of sleep.

"Crowfeather," Leafpool murmured, opening her glowing eyes, "I need to be alone for a little while."

She heard Crowfeather sigh a little, but he whispered gently, "Alright. I'll keep watch over the kits."

_They are hardly kits anymore._

"Goodnight my beloved," Crowfeather whispered softly, his muzzle brush against her ear as his tail coiled fiercely around hers. Then he slipped softly away, his near black pelt mingling with the shadows of the night.

Leafpool smiled softly, the expression of love on her face illuminated by the smiling moon. She and Crowfeather had grown infinitely closer since they began the journey. She had been terrified that losing the kits would tear them apart, but it seemed as though they had been woven together; their hearts beating as one, their tail twined together forever.

The queen began to pad away down the gentle moorland slope of the small hill, her pawsteps silent as she walked through the gently swaying grass. As she walked under the moon and the stars, the cool night air flowing through her fur and twining through her lungs, her mind began to page through her life, and everything that had brought her here.

"Leafkit," Firestar called, glancing down, her green eyes focusing his daughter among the throng of ThunderClan cats that were gathered there, "from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Leafpaw."

Leafpaw shivered with delight as the Clan chanted her name, her already apprenticed sister, Squirrelpaw, purring in her ear. As Firestar raised his tail, Leafpool felt her heart quiver. Who would her mentor be? Was she going to follow in the pawsteps of her mother and father and become a warrior, or…

"Cinderpelt," Firestar murmured, pride glowing in his eyes as he blinked at Leafpaw, "please step forward."

Leafpaw felt as though she walked on the clouds, Cinderpelt had agreed to mentor her! She was going to become a medicine cat, the one thing she wanted more than anything else!

"Cinderpelt you are strong and wise, and I know no cat could be a better mentor for Leafpaw." Firestar purred, smiling at his friend and former apprentice.

"I promise to teach Leafpaw everything I know," Cinderpelt murmured, gently touching noses with Leafpaw.

_I'm going to be a medicine cat!_

The first step…

"Don't you know how I feel about you? You pad through my dreams Leafpool." Crowfeather whispered, staring into her eyes with his blazing blue ones.

Crowfeather first revealing the secret they both buried under their pelts…

"Do you think I wouldn't want to see him happy?" Feathertail asked gently. "You make him happy; I can see that."

Feathertail stepping back from the tom they both loved, letting Leafpool and Crowfeather be together…

The grey-black warrior was so tense she could almost see lightning playing around his fur. "I wish we could just escape everything!" he burst out. "Clans, traditions, all the rules and boundaries … I want to get away from it all!"

"Escape?" Leafpool echoed. "do you mean – go away?

Contemplating running away from everything that caged her in, everything that tried to tame her and keep her away from the one thing she wanted most…

"No cat can make this choice for you," Spottedleaf replied, letting the tip of her tail brush against Leafpool's shoulder. "Deep inside, you know what is right, and you must follow your heart." 

StarClan accepting Leafpool's choice…

"You'll come back to camp with me – now!" Cinderpelt growled. "And stop this nonsense for good. It's for your own sake, Leafpool. Meeting Crowfeather can't be right if you have to lie and sneak around in the shadows. I haven't spent all this time training you to be a good medicine cat for you to throw it away like this. Your Clan needs you!"

"No, I won't come!" A gale of guilt and anger swept through Leafpool. "I'll go on seeing Crowfeather whenever I want to, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Cinderpelt's eyes flashed and she launched herself at Leafpool, claws out.

Cinderpelt's fury when she discovered the truth…

"Many badgers gather. Your sets they will attack, kill many cats, drive out others. Will you help warn other cats?" Midnight looked at the pair, her emotions hidden behind the blackness of her beady eyes.

Leafpool felt her heart shred into pieces. She could not leave Crowfeather, not after everything they had been through, everything they had done to be together.

"I'm sorry Midnight," she whispered, her tail snaking around Crowfeather's, "but our place is no longer with the Clans. I send my prayers with you, and with the Clans, but we cannot do anything else." She turned her tabby head away, and Crowfeather rested his chin on her head, comforting her with his silent strength.

The one thing that had tested their love so much, and proved for the final time that nothing could separate them.

Slowly, the book of her life eased shut. Her mind placed it gently aside, and pulled out the delicate, precious memories of her kits. Slowly, the cover was lifted, and like a wave, memories engulfed the young she-cat again.

"Look mom," a small voice whispered. Leafpool looked down, and saw the small tabby pelt of Flightkit by her flank. His amber eyes were wide with wonder, and he pointed up with his tail, "can you see that?"

Leafpool glanced up, into the branches of the tree they rested under. "What do you want me to look at?" she asked gently, drawing her two moon old son close to her with her tail.

"There, look at the spider web!" Flightkit purred, nestling against his mother's warm fur. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Leafpool scanned the branches, until she caught sight of the pale tendrils of the web, looped around two slender twigs. A few drops of dew clung to its shimmering strands, gleaming in the light of the sun.

"I think it's a gift," Flightkit whispered, as if he were telling her a very important secret, "I think StarClan sent it to make the world a little more prettier."

Flightkit, the baby of the litter…

"Watch this," the grey tom boasted, padding back and forth along the bank of the river. He puffed out his chest, then dove head-first into the gleaming water. A moment later, his head surfaced again, and his legs thrashed in calm, deliberate strokes as he swam for the other shore. He reached up onto the grassy bank with his forepaws, digging long black claws into the soft earth. He half-leapt, half pulled himself out of the water, to stand dripping on the ground. His blue eyes were flaming with pride and excitement, and he waved his tail triumphantly in the air like a grey-black banner.

Stormkit's never ceasing courage - and confidence…

A pale grey face, blue eyes wide with awe and wonder for the world. On wobbly paws, the kit padded over to Leafpool, then stopped and simply looked up. A single star reflected in her deep gaze. 

Whisperkit, her paws set on a path that not even Leafpool could imagine, her fur surrounded by mysteries…

Leafpool blinked, and realized that the fur on her cheeks was wet with tears. (**I know cats don't cry, but bear with me**) She gasped a little, choking back a small sob.

"Oh my kits," she murmured, looking up into the face of the moon where it hung in the confines of the indigo sky. Her fur turned to silver, and her amber eyes burned like golden flames, "how can I give you up?" sorrow unlike anything she had ever felt tore at her soul, and she swayed on her paws as it ripped at her pelt with long, fearsome claws.

Her heart was crying, yowling for someone to hear her pain, but no one could. She never let her mate or kits see how much this was hurting her, destroying her. And StarClan… StarClan was silent. Why should they not be? She had turned her back on them when she had left with Crowfeather, why should they guide her?

"It's just so hard to let them go," she murmured, closing her eyes again. "It's so hard to give you up my kits. No, you are no longer kits. You are young warriors, with all the strength, speed and bravery StarClan has ever given to three cats. In a quarter moon there will be a Gathering," Leafpool opened her eyes and glanced to her left. She could just barely see the rippling surface of the lake, and the points of the trees that grew on the sandy island, "I will go to the island, and begin the last journey, for all of us." Then the tabby sat down, her tail wrapped around neat white paws, and lost herself to her memories again.

* * *

**Poor, poor Leafpool. And, again, I know cats don't cry - but then again, cats don't live in Clans in the forest as warriros following a code or live in the Milky Way when they die either...**


	9. The Gathering

**This chapter is really important, so read carefully. I'm sorry it took so long, agian, to update. **

**sugerpaw - sorry, I can't promise or not promise anything.**

**Nightwing from ThunderClan - I love questions! I love it when readers ask me questions. Your question about Cinderpelt will definatly be answered in this chapter, but as for the others you're going to have to wait. I will tell you one thing - Whisperkit is NOT going to be a medicine cat. StarClan has a much different path for her than that... grins and pets Whisperkit**

**Troublestripe - lol, thanks.**

**Aviation - Thanks so much, you are my most dedicated reader/reviewer from the origional TAL and one of the most dedicated r/r's from this verion; your opinion menas SO much to me!"Humans don't see cats cry, but they don't see them live in Clans in the forest as warriors following a code or live in the Milky Way when the die either, so I guess humans just aren't that observant."** **You are so totally right! (I'm totally obsessed too!)**

**Perla H. Sweeden - I know, I adore Whisperkit!**

**x.skyheart.x - The Clans have DEFINATLY changed! Just read on and you'll see!**

* * *

_After this there is no going back!_

Leafpool stood at the edge of the fallen tree. Her amber eyes glinted in the moon-light, her tabby pelt rippled like silver. She could already hear the mews and murmurs of cats approaching the Island; they would reach her soon. She had just enough time to either: cross the bridge onto the Island – or to run back to Crowfeather and her kits.

_I'm not backing down from this!_

Taking a deep breath, the she-cat placed one white paw on the rough bark of the tree. Slowly, she pulled herself up onto the trunk – until she balanced on the swaying tree completely. Then she nimbly padded across the fallen tree, and then leapt onto the shore of the Island.

"That wasn't so bad," she murmured. Suddenly, she pricked up her ears and turned her head. Yes – the voices were definitely getting closer! She had to find a good spot to hide in the clearing before any of the Clan cats got here! She dashed into the inner clearing of the Island, the stopped short. Her eyes widened in awe as she looked up at the massive tree standing before her. The Great Oak was even more magnificent that she remembered; its sturdy branches seemed to touch Silverpelt, and its glimmering leaves were like carved silver. For a moment, the former medicine cat felt as though she were frozen to the ground, struck dumb in wonder. But then she heard the tell-tale sound of wood creaking, and the excited voices of cats as they began to cross the fallen tree.

Leafpool felt her blood turn to ice. If she didn't hide soon – they would find her! She scanned the clearing quickly, then finally settled on a decent sized clump of brambles. She knew it would hurt like all of ShadowClan to get inside their prickly grasps –and to get out again- but it was the only place she knew where she wouldn't be detected. Gritting her teeth, she slid down under the grasping branches. She winced as the dark thorns caught on her fur, but kept on determinedly. At last she reached the center of the tangle. There was only a little more space in the middle of the woven thorns – and there were many tufts of pale tabby fur clinging to those thorns – but it was the best there was. Shifting her weight to try and get more comfortable, Leafpool peered out from between the spiny branches. The nest of brambles was situated on a small hill – so she could see the entire clearing from her position.

"RiverClan," she whispered as she saw the first lithe form slip into the clearing; the smell of fish and reed and water flooded over her, with the merest hint of woodland. However long she was away from the Clans, she would never forget the different scents of the Clans. Straining her eyes, the former medicine cat tried to make out which particular RiverClan cat it was. At last she recognized the lean black tom as Reedwhisker – the first cat she had ever saved. She felt a small ripple of affection glimmer over her. Even though they were in two different Clans – and had barely said twenty words to each other - she had always felt a sort of bond with the tom. She had saved his life after all; you don't forget something like that.

Soon the rest of the RiverClan party entered the clearing. Leafpool recognized Mistyfoot and the pale tabby tom Beechpaw, as well as the smoky black warrior Blackclaw – but she felt her heart sink when she did not see the dappled golden fur of Mothwing among the RiverClan cats now talking in small groups around the glen. Why wasn't the medicine cat at the Gathering?

The loner was interested to hear, however, Blackclaw address Mistyfoot as 'Mistystar' as they passed close to the bramble bush.

_I guess Leopardstar has finally gone to join StarClan._

More voices cluttered the tabby's ears and as the wind changed the bitter scent of pine trees and cold hearts was swept over her fur. ShadowClan had arrived. A dark ginger she-cat was the first to enter the Gathering place, her amber eyes gleaming scornfully and her tail held high above her head like a russet banner. Behind her streamed a line of muscled warriors, their eyes narrowed and darting from side to side.

_ShadowClan, always suspicious._

Leafpool scanned the patrol of ShadowClan cats; looking for familiar faces. She immediately spotted Littlecloud. The pale tabby was talking with a dark chocolate-brown tom who padded quietly at his side.

_That must be his apprentice._

Leafpool smiled sadly at the medicine cat; they had been good friends, and she missed him. She was happy that he had found himself an apprentice, he would be a great mentor for sure.

Leafpool's amber eyes landed on a plump tortoiseshell form; she recognized with a bit of a shock that the she-cat was Brambleclaw's sister Tawnypelt.

_Is she expecting kits? If only I could tell if her scent has changed…_

A dark ginger tom slid up next to Tawnypelt and licked her ear. He whispered something to her, and Leafpool saw the queen's eyes flash.

"I'm fine Rowanclaw, I'm not made of thistledown you silly tom," she snapped. But her voice was lined with affection and her green eyes glimmered as she gave the tom a swift lick on his cheek.

_I never would have expected Tawnypelt to have kits! She just doesn't seem like the motherly type. Then again, everyone says that Sandstorm was a lot like Tawnypelt in spirit when she was younger, and she had Squirrelflight and I._

Leafpool's thoughts were cut off by a couple of excited yowls. Two warriors burst into the clearing, their eyes bright and their pelts fluffed up. Leafpool purred in amusement – it was Berrykit and Mousekit! The two leapt into the throng of cats, heading for a group of young RiverClan and ShadowClan warriors a little distance away.

_They must be aprentices at least by now, if not warriors._

More ThunderClan warrior soon followed the brothers, their achingly familiar scent filling the clearing.

_That must be Sorreltail and Brackenfur's daughter!_ Leafpool thought, staring at a slender tortoiseshell she-cat as she padded next to Cinderpelt. 

_No, that can't be Cinderpelt – Cinderpelt is older than that she-cat. _For a moment Leafpool stared at the grey she-cat, until a shocking idea entered her mind. _Did… did Cinderpelt have kits?_ Leafpool thought, her eyes widening._ No. No, Cinderpelt would never go against the warrior code like that. Not like me. Maybe it's another of Sorreltail and Brackenfur's kits; after all, Brackenfur is Cinderpelt's brother._

As if summoned by her thoughts – Brackenfur leapt gracefully into the glen, his amber fur gleaming like gold. Sorreltail padded elegantly at his side, her white paws shining like stars in the moonlight. As Leafpool noticed how plump her friend was she furrowed her brows in confusion. No warrior got that fat in new-leaf, and she had already given birth… She must be expecting again! The tabby purred happily, ThunderClan would be getting a litter of fine, healthy kits soon!

"Squirrelflight, come here!" a deep voice called. Leafpool froze, her eyes widening in horror. Brambleclaw was standing less than a fox-length from her hiding spot. She bunched her muscles tightly together, trying to stay as still as she possibly could, while franticly praying to StarClan that they wouldn't find her.

"What is it?" Squirrelflight asked softly, padding to the dark warrior's side. Leafpool noticed the gleam of affection in her emerald eyes as she looked up into Brambleclaw's face, and the way she let her tail brush along his flank.

_They must have made up then…_ Leafpool wasn't sure how she felt about her sister becoming so close to the tabby again. Her dream of Brambleclaw meeting Tigerstar in that dark forest still haunted her – was the son really following in the pawsteps of the father?

"There's some scent over here, it smells familiar but I can't place it…" Brambleclaw mewed, opening his jaws to taste the air. Leafpool barely suppressed a gasp as she squeezed her eyes shut. Surely there was no way that Squirrelflight could mistake her scent…

"I'm not sure…" the ginger she-cat murmured at last, her eyes puzzled, "you're right, it does smell familiar, but I have no idea why. It smells a little like WindClan and ThunderClan, mixed with some scent that I don't recognize…" she trailed off, tasting the air again.

Leafpool opened her eyes slowly, a mixture of relief and regret washing through her. She wasn't going to be discovered, thank StarClan!, but for Squirrelflight not to recognize her scent… Leafpool felt a pang of loneliness hit her, and she mewed quietly, too soft for either of the ThunderClan warriors to hear.

"My sister, don't you remember me?" Leafpool stared at her paws, no longer worried about being discovered. No cat would recognize her scent anyway.

"It doesn't matter," Brambleclaw mewed at last, turning away from the spiny bush, "the leaders are about to start the Gathering anyway."

"Alright…" Squirrelflight sounded a little hesitant, and as her mate led her away, she glanced back over her shoulder, her green eyes narrowed as if she suspected something was not as it should be.

Leafpool glanced up just as Onestar grabbed onto the bark of the Great Oak with his claws, pulling himself upwards towards his perch. She noticed that Mistystar was already sitting calmly on one of the branches, quietly surveying everything, while Russetfur was padding towards the base of the tree next to Firestar. To her surprise Russetfur, instead of sitting on one of the roots of the tree, dashed forward and leapt onto the trunk of the tree, scrambling up to sit on the branch where Blackstar had formerly resided.

_He must have joined StarClan. I guess Russetfur – Russetstar, is the leader of ShadowClan now…_

Leafpool felt a prickle of apprehension along her spine. The dark ginger she-cat had shown over and over again that she was no friend of ThunderClan. Her being leader of ShadowClan must have caused problems for her former Clan.

Next Firestar clambered up the huge tree, his ginger fur glowing like star shine.

"Father…" Leafpool whispered, wrapping her tail around her paws. She closed her eyes as sorrow flooded her. Squirrelflight, Firestar… both were so close, and yet she could not talk to them, touch them. Breathing deeply, Leafpool opened her eyes again. She couldn't afford to miss any of the Gathering; especially since she was so curious about who the deputies for each Clan were now.

She watched in surprise as Tawnypelt left the group of queens she had been sitting with to go and sit on the tangle of roots at the base of the Great Oak. There was nothing against a pregnant she-cat becoming deputy of a Clan, but it was surprising Russetstar would have picked one. Especially since Tawnypelt was half-Clan. Russetstar had never exactly been a fan of cats with ties to more than one Clan. Leafpool approved of the leader's choice though; Tawnypelt was a fierce and loyal cat, and was the best choice of a deputy that Leafpool could think of, even though she was expecting kits.

Next Leafpool saw Reedwhisker of RiverClan join Tawnypelt on the roots. Again, Leafpool nodded with approval. From what she knew of the black tom he was a skilled fighter and very loyal. A shiver of relief passed through her as well, she had been terrified that the dark-hearted Hawkfrost would have been picked as deputy.

_Thank StarClan he doesn't hold that position._

Leafpool closed her eyes as she thanked her warrior ancestors. She knew that if Hawkfrost had been chosen as deputy every cat would have paid the price.

When Brambleclaw padded up to join the other deputies Leafpool found she was not surprised. The tabby was strong and skilled and, seemingly, loyal. He was the best choice that Firestar could have made. And yet, did Tigerstar still follow his pawsteps, whispering in his ear? Leafpool, suppressed a shudder of horror at that thought.

No, Squirrelflight could never love a cat with evil in their heart. And StarClan would never allow such a cat to become deputy!

_But Tigerstar was deputy once…_

Leafpool shook her head, trying to rid her mind of ominous forebodings. She noticed that Ashfoot had taken up her customary position at the base of the Great Oak, her grey fur lit up by the moon. Leafpool had never realized it before, but the she-cat looked remarkably like her son, Crowfeather.

_It seems one deputy position, at least, has not been altered._

Russetstar padded forward on the strong limb of the Great Oak, raising her bushy tail for silence. The crowd of cat below slowly ceased talking; and one by one faces turned up to listen to the leader. The Gathering had begun.

"Though there is plenty of prey in ShadowClan territory, Ivypaw died this morning," the leader said, her amber eyes sparking with regret, "Littlecloud did all he could, but she has joined StarClan due to a bought of greencough. Two of our warriors and a kit have also fallen ill." A murmur of sympathy rippled through the crowd. Russetfur raised her head, though her eyes still sparked with grief, and then continued, "Though we mourn the loss of our apprentice ShadowClan is still strong. Snowbird has given birth to a healthy litter of five kits and we have named three new apprentices; Yewpaw and Swanpaw are here as warrior apprentices, while Basilpaw has decided to become apprenticed to Littlecloud." Russetstar paused to nod in the direction of the apprentices, while the assembled cats, mostly ShadowClan, called out, "Yewpaw, Swanpaw, Basilpaw!" After a moment, Russetstar raised her tail again for silence; "Also, Owltail is sitting his warrior's vigil tonight." At last the ginger she-cat stepped back, nodding for Mistystar to speak.

The RiverClan leader rose to her paw, shaking one grey forepaw, then opened her jaws to speak, "RiverClan requests rights to share hunting grounds with other Clans for one moon," she began, her blue eyes narrowed as if she picked her words very carefully. Instantly, yowls of protest swarmed through the clearing. Leafpool saw Squirrelflight leap to her paws, snarling at Blackclaw who stood a few paces away.

"Never!" shrieked a young WindClan apprentice, while two ShadowClan warriors spat at a group of RiverClan cats. Russetstar snarled menacingly at Mistystar, while Onestar and Firestar narrowed their eyes, their tails fluffing out.

"Stop!" Mistystar snarled, the fur on her neck bristling as she glared at the warriors in the clearing, and then glanced at her fellow leaders, "Hear me out first!"

"And keep your claws sheathed!" a young tom from WindClan yowled. The lean golden-brown tom stared reproachfully at his Clanmates, "If we forget the sacred truce of the Gathering StarClan will be angered!"

Littlecloud nodded, and then murmured something to his apprentice. Basilpaw looked up at his mentor questioningly, then nodded and turned back to Mistystar.

"Well spoken Copperfoot," Onestar mewed, dipping his head respectfully to the young cat. Copperfoot swished his tail, and then sat down again, wrapping it around his paws. "Please continue Mistystar."

The grey-blue she-cat blinked gratefully at her fellow leader, then turned to once again address the cats below her, "Lately Twolegs have been coming in great numbers to the lake, especially by the Twoleg half-bridge. They have set up the green pelts again, and their kits are running wild all over the territory. It is nearly impossible to catch any woodland prey anymore, and most of the fish are hiding from the Twoleg boats. It is dangerous to try and hunt for anything. Two days ago some Twolegs tried to take Pouncepaw captive when she was hunting near the lake; and they nearly succeeded. A Twoleg kit also wounded Rippletail's front paw when it threw a rock at her. We are slowly starving; our kits wail for hunger and our warriors grow weak with lack of food. Please, unless you wish to see RiverClan wiped out you will help us!" Mistystar's voice stayed calm and authorative as she spoke, her blue eyes level. Leafpool felt respect for the RiverClan leader; though she must be panicked about the safety of her Clan, she let no emotion slip through while addressing the cats assembled there.

Murmurs broke out, soft voices whispering and hissing and mewing filled the air. Leafpool saw cats narrow their eyes and study Mistystar, and the other RiverClan cats, wondering if they were lying or not. Mistystar waited, balancing on the branch of the Great Oak, watching the other three leaders out of the corner of her eyes.

Leafpool saw Onestar crouch down on his perch above Firestar, the two toms whispering together, their eyes narrowed as they conferred. Russetstar licked one paw and drew it over her ears, her eyes unconcerned.

"ThunderClan territory isn't near RiverClan," Leafpool heard Dustpelt mew, the tabby tom glaring up at Mistystar as he talked with Cloudtail, "I don't see how this concerns us!"

"Yes, but being the softy he is, Firestar will surely let the RiverClan cats hunt on ThunderClan grounds anyway," Cloudtail mewed, a hint of laughter in his voice. Dustpelt grunted, turning away from the Great Oak to lick Ferncloud's cheek.

"How are you?" he asked gently, nuzzling her neck.

"Fine," the grey she-cat mewed, "I'm just worried about the kits. They haven't been without me since they were born!"

"Don't worry," Spiderleg mewed, padding over to his mother's side, "with Whitewing looking after them I'm sure Jaggedkit and Dreamkit will be fine,"

"I know," Ferncloud sighed, "but she has her own kits to look after. I'm worried that while she is tending to Icekit, Mosskit and Volekit – Jaggedkit or Dreamkit will wander off."

"If they do, Birchfall will grab them before they come to any harm," Spiderleg assured the queen, "he hasn't left the nursery since Whitewing kitted. The two of them together can watch five kits,"

"I suppose," Ferncloud admitted, leaning her head on her mate's shoulder. "I shouldn't worry so much. I mean, you and Birchfall turned out alright didn't you?"

Spiderleg purred and licked his mother's cheek while Cloudtail rolled his blue eyes.

"Mistystar," Onestar yowled, climbing back onto all four paws. The clearing immediately went still, as all cats waited for the leader's response to RiverClan's request. "WindClan will allow RiverClan to hunt on our territory for one moon," he raised his tail for silence as mews of anger reared up from his warriors, "as long as RiverClan adheres to my rules. All hunting parties must be accompanied by at least one WindClan warrior. No more than two hunting parties may hunt on WindClan territory every day. No more than two warriors and one apprentice may be in any hunting party. And – if the Twolegs leave before the moon is up all hunting parties must immediately cease entering WindClan territory. Do you agree to these terms?" the tabby leader's eyes narrowed as if daring Mistystar to object.

The grey-blue she-cat dipped her head, and Leafpool saw her blue eye flash with relief, "RiverClan accepts your terms. You can expect our first hunting party at your border at dawn tomorrow." The leader stepped back, letting the next leader take their turn to address the gathered cats.

Onestar looked at Firestar. When the ginger tom nodded slightly, the tabby leader rose to his paws.

"The prey is running exceptionally well in WindClan, and we have seen no increase in Twoleg activities. One of our queens, Nightcloud, has just given birth to a litter of two kits," he purred, his amber eyes gleaming proudly.

_Nightcloud must be his mate._ Leafpool thought, seeing the black she-cat's green eyes glimmer proudly as she licked the fur on her chest.

"Also our warriors Harefur and Heathereyes sat their vigil two nights ago and are here tonight as full fledged warriors." Onestar dipped his head in the direction of two young cats as the crowd cheered their names; one was a golden tabby she-cat, the other a tom with a fluffy brown and white pelt. The she-cat smiled proudly, while the tom scuffled his paws across the ground. Onestar sat back down, the end of his tail lolling over the edge of the branch, and inclined his head towards Firestar.

The ginger tom rose slowly to his paws, his fur turned silver in the light of the moon. "Brightheart's two kits have been named apprentices. Fieldpaw is here with his mentor Dustpelt, but Eaglepaw remained at camp. Ferncloud gave birth to a litter of two kits, and Whitewing has a beautiful litter of three. Sandstorm and Sorreltail have not kitted yet but they are due any day now," the ginger tom glanced down at his mate, affection flashing across his face, "Also, we have three new warriors – Berryfur, Mousefang and Hazelstripe." Once again the cats cheered names.

_Sandstrom is expecting another litter of kits?! _Leafpool shook her head, the idea of having more siblings was just too strange to think about. _The Clans must really be thriving to have this many new warriors, kits and apprentices! _

"Russetstar, how is Foxpaw's training coming?" Firestar asked, turning his head to face the dark blood she-cat. The ShadowClan leader narrowed her eyes, and then flicked her tail. Littlecloud rose to his paws, shaking them each carefully, then addressed the powerful ThunderClan tom.

"Foxpaw is a clever tom and keen to learn," he mewed, "his training is coming along well, though I cannot say when he will be ready to return to ThunderClan. When StarClan tells me he is ready to become a full-fledged medicine cat he can return to you as one, but until then I will continue to train him to the best of my abilities – alongside Basilpaw." The tabby dipped his head respectfully, and then sat back down.

_What is going on? Why is Littlecloud training a ThunderClan apprentice? If the cat is going to be a medicine cat why can't Cinderpelt train him?_ Suddenly a thought struck the she-cat that made her blood run cold and every muscle freeze, what if… what if Cinderpelt were dead?

_She can't be dead! If StarClan took her away from the Clan they would have no medicine cat! …So a medicine cat from a different Clan would have to train an apprentice. But how could _sh_e die? _Suddenly she slumped back, not caring if she could see or hear the Gathering anymore. She didn't even care if someone saw her or not. She realized how Cinderpelt had died, and it made her want to scream, to shriek her grief out to StarClan.

Cinderpelt must have died in the badger attack when Leafpool had not returned to ThunderClan.

* * *

**Poor, poor Leafpool! Oh, by the way I'm going to start giving out warriors merchandise to everyone who reviews. Anyone who reviews this chapter will get: a beautiful Leafpool plushy with real amber eyes! **


	10. First Encounter

**moonspirit - Thanks!**

**leafpool-medcat - Thanks, here is the next chapter!**

**Bubbletail - Well thanks for reviewing my story! leafpool went alone to the Gathering because it would be harder to stay hidden if there had been five cats than just one. She went to the Gathering because her ktis are going to re-join the Clans and she needs to know what's going on. It's a good thing when there is nothing critical to say about a story. )**

**Aviation-Nyra's Revenge - Thank-you so much! Your praise means so much to me. I had decided on a couple of names for the kits, but your names are soo much better. I love the name Whisperwind and Whispersong for Whisperkit. I like the name Stormshadow - and would name him that - but I wouldn't want to steal your name. I think the name Stormflame fits his personality perfectly. I also like Flightfrathe, but it sounds just a touch too femine.**

**As for where in the story I am - I'd say its at the beginning of like the plot with the kits, but sort of the end of the middle of the Leafpool a****nd Crowfeather plot. The rest of the story is going to be mostly about the kits, though there still will be some chapters about Leafpool and Crowfeather. **

**The POV's will be Leafpool and Flightkit. I know that Whisperkit is pretty much everybody's favorite, but there is a special tid-bit/surprise at the end of the story about her that should make people not too mad at me for not including her in the POV's.**

**I have been thinking about having Leafpool and Crowfeather having more kits, but it doesn't really fit the plot. **

**PearlaH.Sweden - Thanks for the help, I have to have a whole seperate WORD page with just the kits and apprentices and all. And there are still MORE kits to be born. Yikes!**

**snowybreeze - Thanks!**

**Spottedfeather - Lol, thanks!**

**Adi Sagestar - backs away slowly**

**Troublestripe - Thanks!**

**Nightwing from ThunderClan - I have changed a bunch of things - like cats who have been born, who have lived and who have died. Jaypaw, Hollypaw and Lionpaw don't exist.**

**euphoricLIES - Thanks!**

**Snowfur - Yes, Cinderpaw is still Cinderpelt. **

**TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED HAVE A LEAFPOOL PLUSHY!!! tosses Leafpool plushies to all**

**

* * *

**

ThunderClan scent wove around Leafpool like a spider-web, its invisible strands catching her heart, making her break inside. No longer could she claim this scent as her own, no longer could she call this territory home. Any ThunderClan warrior who came upon her would try to drive her off, or kill her. Nowhere in this forest was safe, nowhere was home.

Leafpool raced through the trees, dodging tree trunks and the bare bark of logs with the easy skill and grace she thought she had forgotten. After moons and moons of living on the bare, empty moors the thick growth of trees was like her mother's scent it was so familiar, and so comforting to her aching heart.

She and Crowfeather had had their first fight ever, and it cut her deeper than any claw ever had. It was from him, from their fight, that she now fled. They had never, in all of the seasons they had been together, never once had a fight. They had had little arguments and disagreements like all mates, but they had never raised their voices, never been truly angry at each other. Not like this time. Leafpool's mind recoiled as she thought about it, and she felt her heart break a little.

"Crowfeather, don't you understand? She died because of me! Cinderpelt died because I wasn't there to save her!"

"No," her mate's eyes flashed with a coldness she had never seen there before. The anger in his face scared her a little. "No, you were with me!"

Suddenly the tabby cat coiled her muscles, crouched down and then leapt. She flew through the air, her fur flying back in the wind as she jumped. With a small gasp she connected with the trunk of a sturdy oak. Quickly, she sunk her claws into the rough brown bark, hissing in pain as a splinter pierced one pad.

Even though Leafppol could feel the sticky liquid already oozing from her paw she began to haul herself upward; raising one paw then sinking black claws into the trunk again, slowly inching up the sturdy tree. At last, after what had seemed like moons of climbing, she reached a sturdy branch. Exhausted, she slumped down on it. Pain shot through her injured paw, and she let out a long, low hiss. Bending down, she fastened two rows of pointed ivory teeth into the wood. Taking a deep breath, she yanked sharply; knowing it would hurt all the more if it were drawn out slowly. The pale cream wood was stained a dirt maroon at the point, a trickle of red oozing out from the puncture in her pad.

The former medicine cat began to clean the wound, drawing her tongue over the hole, tasting the bitter tang of her blood mixing with sap and dirt. Her nose wrinkled in distaste as she cleansed the puncture. As she drew her tongue over her paw again and again, her mind drifted away, settling on a wise grey face and mysterious blue eyes.

_Oh Cinderpelt, I never meant for this to happen! I never wanted you to die. I wanted to leave because I was in love; I never knew you would be killed because I left! _

Leafpool raised her slender muzzle, her amber eyes looking through the dappled canopy of leaves and branches above her to where Silverpelt glimmered.

"Can you see me Cinderpelt?" she whispered, her amber eyes gleaming with sorrow, "Do you wish you couldn't? I know you'll never speak to me again and I don't want you to. I mean, I want more than anything to be able to talk with you, to smell your scent again, but I don't want to put you through that. I don't want you to have to talk to me, the cat that killed you. All I want is for you to know this: I never wanted you to die, and I will never forgive myself for what happened."

"Leafpool?!" a voice yowled below the tabby cat.

_Oh no, no, no, no! _Leafpool's heart stopped beating and her breath caught and stuck in her throat. _No, no, no, no! _Only one word spun around in her head, digging claws into her mind, not letting go until Leafpool was paralyzed complete terror. Someone had found her.

* * *

**Oooh, cliffy! **

**No, just joking! I would never be that cruel. Just keep scrolling and you'll get there. **

* * *

Leafpool closed her eyes. 

_Should I climb higher and pretend to be some other cat? Should I jump out of the tree and run away? Oh great StarClan what am I supposed to do! _The pale tabby cat squeezed her eyes shut, digging her black claws deep into the bark of the oak tree. Her muscles tensed, she felt like a block of stone.

She could hear the cat slowly clawing its way up the trunk. With every moment that passed she felt her heartbeat speed up. All she could do was wait as each agonizing second passed, waiting to find out who it was that had found her.

At last Leafpool saw a pale tabby poke between the leaves, amber eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Birchpaw?" the rogue hissed in surprise. The young tom was the last cat she expected to find her.

"So it is you!" the tom wriggled with excitement, "I was afraid it wasn't, that I was mistaken. I mean I was only an apprentice when you left, barely seven moons old. And you've been gone for so many seasons… by the way, it's Birchfall now, I'm finally a warrior." two amber eyes glowed with excitement as Birchfall clambered up the rest of the way to the branch where Leafpool rested. He hauled himself up onto the branch, and then crouched down, facing his former medicine cat.

"Why did you come back?" the young warrior asked, tilting his head to the side. Leafpool opened her jaws to speak, but then shut them and turned away.

When she at last spoke, her voice as barely above a whisper, "Please don't tell anyone I'm back. No one can know, except… except for Squirrelflight." Leafpool turned back to face Birchfall, her eyes searing into his like two orbs of golden flame, "it is very important that I speak to her. Tell her to meet me in exactly one-quarter moon on the Island at moonhigh. Please Birchfall, I need to speak to her." she had no idea whether or not the ThunderClan cat would listen to her. In fact, he had every right to drive her away using tooth and claw. But instead he dipped his head, his voice low as he spoke.

"I remember you as a great medicine cat Leafpool, and I have never had anything but respect for you. I promise you to do everything in my power to get Squirrelflight to the Island," his eyes were deadly serious as he looked at her, "and I will tell no one but her about your return."

"Thanks Birchfall, you are a compassionate cat," Leafpool whispered, licking her former Clanmate on the shoulder. Then quietly and quick as a flash, she dropped down to the ground, and vanished into the darkness.

* * *

**I bet you weren't expecting Birchfall to find her. **

**As for the special tid-bit - I have decided that after this story ends I shall be making a sequal. But the sequal will be entirely about Whisperkit. So... what do you think?**


	11. Wounds ReOpened

**Dawnshimmer - Thanks so much! By the way, this story now has 17 favs and 16 alerts!**

**Grace of Masbolle - Thanks!**

**Loyalflame - There are still going to be plently chapters in this particular story before it ends. **

**Tawnyleaf - Thanks!**

**Snowfur - In the origional version of TAL I did have Squirrelflight find her.**

**snowybreeze - Thanks!**

**Troublestripe - I know! -laughs evily- So you think I should make a sequal?**

**PerlaH. Sweden - I know, Birchfall is a very gentle-tom like cat.**

**Adi Sagestar - I'm thinking about it...**

* * *

"Ah, so the great deputy at last has time for his mate," she teased, licking his cheek, her tail twining with his. 

"I always have time for you Squirrelflight," he murmured solemnly, pressing his nose to her muzzle. Squirrelflight purred happily, rubbing her head against Brambleclaw's broad tabby shoulder.

"I'll get us something to eat," she purred, trailing her tail along his flank as she padded away. She glanced back over her shoulder as she walked, and saw the large cat still standing there, staring after her.

Letting out a _mrrow _of amusement, the pretty ginger cat selected two plump mice from the fresh-kill pile, and then padded back to where Brambleclaw waited. The dark tabby stood in a corner of the stone hollow, a small canopy of bracken stretching above him, nearly brushing his ears where it sagged.

"I'll be right back," Squirrelflight's mate purred, giving her forehead a swift lick, "I just need to get Cricketpaw to take something to the elders." Touching his nose to Squirrelflight's briefly, Brambleclaw whirled around and bounded across the clearing in the direction of a pretty silver and black she-cat with amber eyes.

Squirrelflight watched her mate for a moment longer as he rested his tail on his apprentice's shoulder. When she turned to face him, she had been talking to a thick-furred white she-cat; she titled her head to the side – listening intently.

The ginger queen smiled. Brook and Stormfur's kit was a great apprentice, and seemed to have inherited all of her parent's skills as a hunter and as a warrior, as well as their steady tempers and patience.

Squirrelflight lay down in the corner, glancing up at the slender branches and budding green leaves above her head. Smiling contentedly, she rested her head on her paws, waiting for her mate to join her. Lazily, she watched Fieldpaw race into the camp, nearly running over his sister, Eaglepaw. The white she-cat spat good-naturedly at the ginger and white tom, then leapt on him. The two scuffled playfully over the ground, sending plumes of dust spiraling up into the air.

"Sorry I had to leave."

Squirrelflight jumped. She hadn't realized that Brambleclaw had come up behind her. He wrapped his tail around her neck as he lay down next to her, pulling one of the mice towards him with one massive claw.

"No problem," the ginger cat mewed, licking the ruffled fur on her chest, "that's the sacrifice I had to make when I chose the deputy as my mate." She blinked up at him affectionately, taking a bite of the other mouse. "So how is Cricketpaw's training coming?" she asked, leaning her head against Brambleclaw's broad tabby shoulder.

"She's fantastic," Brambleclaw purred, flicking his tail over his mate's flank. He seemed to have read Squirrelflight's mind because he continued, "she had the best warriors as parents, and they passed on everything to her."

"How is she about… them?" Squirrelflight asked quietly, flicking her emerald gaze across to where the silver and black apprentice was sitting, watching Eaglepaw and Fieldpaw scuffle with an amused gleam in her eyes.

"Better," Brambleclaw mewed, following the queen's line of sight, "she's a strong cat."

"Yeah," sorrow seared through Squirrelflight's eyes as she studied the lithe she-cat. The young cat had lost so much. First her two brothers had been killed of green-cough, and then Stormfur and Brook slain in a vicious battle against RiverClan. Still, she had survived and overcome everything – her anger and her grief.

"Squirrelflight! Squirrelflight I need to talk to you!" Birchfall pelted over to stand in front of the ginger queen, his amber eyes glowing and his fur tousled. His breathing was quick and he barely managed to squeak out the words as he panted.

"What is it?" Squirrelflight jumped to her paws, the fur along her spine beginning to bristle, "Did something happen to Foxpaw?"

_He was hunting near the ShadowClan border, did he meet a warrior?_

"No, no. Your son's fine," Birchfall glanced nervously from side to side, lowering his voice, "Squirrelflight I really need to talk to you. Alone." He looked pointedly at Brambleclaw, who had risin to his paws in concern.

"Alright," Squirrelflight turned to her mate, confusion sparkling in her green eyes, "I'll be right back Brambleclaw." She gave him a swift lick on the cheek, the whirled around and followed Birchfall out of the camp. She slipped through the small hole in the wall of brambles, her slender frame gliding through with the ease of a snake.

"Okay Birchfall, what's the matter?" Squirrelflight hissed, lashing her tail nervously.

"It's Leafpool."

Squirrelflight's back arched and her fur stood on end. Every hair on her pelt tingled with shock, and her green eyes widened to the size of stars. "What about her?"

"She's back. I was by the ShadowClan border and I thought I scented her. It was her, she was in the Owl Tree. Squirrelflight, Leafpool is back!" Birchfall's amber eyes gleamed with disbelief and excitement as he stared at Squirrelflight, as if she were telling him the news, instead of the other way around.

_Leafpool's back? _Pain tore through Squirrelflight. It had taken her so long to accept her sister was gone, to move past her grief and her loss. And now… with less than one minute of speech from this young warrior, her world was crashing down around her ears again.

I want her back! Oh StarClan knows I do! But, I just got over my broken heart, how can I bear to meet her again? The wounds still seem too fresh…

No, I love Leafpool. I died when she left. And StarClan knows how I prayed every day for this day to come. I want her back, and I want to see her more than anything.

Squirrelflight blinked, and found that tears were hovering on the edges of her lids. She fluttered her eyelids hurriedly, blinking the crystal drops away. No matter how much Leafpool's leaving, or sudden return, hurt her, she had to stay strong. She was the cat who had journeyed to the sundown place as an apprentice, the cat that had seen one of her closest friends die on that journey for StarClan's sake. She could handle this.

"She wants to meet you in one quarter moon on the island," Birchfall whispered, his amber eyes glowing sympathetically at Squirrelflight.

"Thanks for telling me Birchfall," Squirrelflight whispered, her voice faint. Her head was spinning and she felt as though she might throw-up.

"Are you going to go?" Birchfall asked quietly, resting his tail-tip on Squirrelflight's shoulder.

"I don't know," Squirrelflight murmured, turning back towards the camp entrance, "I don't know."

* * *

**Oooh... next chapter - Squirrelflight makes her decision.**


	12. Decision

**PerlaH. Sweden - I love your enthusiasm! Squirrellfight doesn't know that Leafpool has kits yet though... I was on vacation by the way - I went to Dauphin Bible Camp for a week and then went to Clear Lake for a few days - that's why I didn't update for so long. Sorry. (**

**Loyalflame - Thanks! Yes, Foxpaw is their son. They also have a daughter and an "adpoted" son. You'll meet them very soon.**

**Silverstar's Shadow -Thanks! I'm really surprised I haven't seen more of these types of stories. I actually haven't seen any other stories like this...**

**TawnyLeaf - You want to know what the sequal is about? It's about Whisperkit - but I'm not telling anything else about it. You'll just have to wait.**

**Spottedfeather - I know; Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are so cute together and they get no fluff in the books. I think they deserve some fluffiness.**

**Pouncepelt - I love it when readers get so involved with the story! Read this chapter and you'll find out what Squirrelflight decides...**

**Sam - Read on...**

**leafpool - medcat - Read on...**

**Adi Sagestar - Sorry, no huge dramatic reunion. This is like the "pre-dramaticalness" I promise I'll give you some dramaticness next chapter though.**

**deviL a.waken - There won't be very much Stormkit or Flightkit in the sequal - their stories are going to be thouroughly told in this story. They'll be in teh backround of the second one though.**

**Leafstorm - Read on...**

**Troublestripe - No problem! I'm so, so, so, so happy that so many people want a sequal. I love this story and would be devastated when it finished if there was no sequal to write.**

**

* * *

**

Squirrelflight gently rose to her paws, her eyes glowing with an eerie green-yellow light in the moonlight. Quietly she slunk out of the warrior's den, glancing back over her shoulder only once as she stepped out into the silver clearing.

_**Should I bring Sorreltail?** _The ginger warrior glanced over at the nursery, then shook her head. The tortoiseshell cat was too close to kitting.

Squirrelflight glanced across to where two cats sat vigil, their tail wrapped closely around their paws. One of them swiveled his ears towards her, and gave a nearly imperceptible flick of his tail. He then turned to his companion, pointing to something with his paw and murmuring softly.

_**Thank StarClan,** _Squirrelflight thanked her warrior ancestors silently. Even though Birchfall had proven himself an honorable warrior again and again, her heart had still pounded like a badger's steps as she walked into the clearing. But the tabby cat was doing all he had said he would.

"What?" Birchfall's companion hissed, rising to his paws. The white warrior stalked across to the bramble entrance, sniffing the ground

Squirrelflight quickly crept alone the stone wall surrounding the ThunderClan camp, towards the entrance Leafpool had discovered so many moons ago, when she was sneaking out to meet with Crowfeather. She glanced over at Birchfall and Cloudtail again; satisfied that Cloudtail wouldn't notice her, she crouched low to the ground, pushing her way through the bramble's Firestar had had placed in the small entrance after Leafpool's disappearance. The thorn tore at her pelt, making her wince as her paws scrabbled against the ground.

_**It's better than getting spotted,** _Squirrelflight tried to convince herself as she squeezed through the spiny branches, leaving a fair share of ginger fur on the grasping claws.

"I'm out!" she hissed in relief, pulling herself from the plants and shaking her pelt vigorously. She kicked at the brambles as if they were dirt she was burying, and then bounded quickly through the forest towards WindClan territory. She darted through the trees and undergrowth as quietly as an owl on the wing, slinking and prowling like the expert warrior she was. Only when she reached the stream separating the two Clans did she relax her steady pace, ducking behind a thick green bush.

She closed her emerald eyes, taking a deep breath. _**ThunderClan didn't spot me; WindClan won't either!** _She pelted out from behind the plant, streaking across the bare ground towards the lake. As soon as she got to the water she'd be safe.

_**Almost there…**_

Squirrelflight purred in relief as her pads touched smooth, cold pebbles. Before her eyes stretched the flat expanse of the lake, glinting silver under the stars.

As the ginger she-cat padded slowly along the edge of the water, careful to keep within the two tail-lengths agreed on by the leaders, her mind began to go over her decision, doubting her judgment and challenging herself.

_**Should I even be here? I mean, I'm a ThunderClan cat – it's against the warrior code to meet with rogues and loners. Isn't it? I want to be loyal, but Leafpool…**_

Squirrelflight, took a deep breath, and raised her eyes up into the dark, leafy branches of the Great Oak.

_**Are you even here?** _She asked her sister silently, her claws slipping in and out of her paws and she anxiously kneaded the ground.

"Only one way to know." Squirrelflight leapt onto the fallen tree, then slowly padded across.

* * *

Two narrowed eyes peered down from between glossy leaves, two black pupils stretched wide in the darkness of the night in their attempts to draw in every available scrap of lgiht they could. Suddenly the shadows of the tree vanished, every detail laid bare by the blinding white glow of the moon as the ravens black clouds parted. Pale tabby fur glowed silver, and the two paws visible were painted a searing white.

The she-cat froze as the light hit her, every hair on her boy went as stiff as ice. The black lines in the center of her amber orbs narrowed rapidly, becomeing as thin as a mouse-tail in the time it took her to unsheath her claws into the hard wood below her.

"StarClan!" she hissed - half a prayer, half a curse. She wrapped her long tail tightly around her, trying to shrink down to the size of a mouse.

"Leafpool, are you here?" a voice drifted quietly up into the branches, twining around the loner's fur and nesteling in her mind. The voice was so achingly familiar it made the tabby she-cat want to yowl.

"Yes," she whispered, so softly she barely heard it herself. Closing her eyes, she stood up on the slender branch, and then leapt down towards the sandy earth.

* * *

Squirrelflight swung her head slowly from side to side, her jaws parted to let cool night air filter over her scent glands. Her green eyes flashed nervously as she slowly padded forward, and she could smell her own fear-scent on the breeze.

_**Coward!** _She spat inwardly, hating how terrified she was. Why should she be so afriad of seeing Leafpool? They had been so close! _Had been..._

"Leafpool, are you here?" she called softly, hoping her sister would hear her and reveal herself. She waited, her breath caught in her throat -her ears twitching back and froth in a desperate attempt to locate the former ThunderClan cat.

"Nothing," she spat at last, disapointment and grief flashing across her face. There was no trace of her sister's scent, no sign of her tabby pelt, not even the smallest sign to show that she was here. She had trusted Leafpool; even though she had wounded her deeper than any other cat ever had or ever could she had trusted her enough to come here, to make herself vulnerable. And for the second time, Leafpool had swiped her claws across her face, leaving her alone and full of pain. Why should she even be surprised? Why should she even care anymore?

"Never again," Squirrelflight whispered, feeling her heart break and tears flood her eyes, "I won't make this mistake again." She turned around, ready to leave Leafpool behind, every memory, ever hope, every dream. From now on, she had no sister.

"Squirrelflight, you didn't make a mistake," in front of Squirrelflight, blocking her path to the fallen tree, stood a slender she-cat. Her pale tabby fur was a murale of silver and black, coloured by the moon-light and the shadows in turn. Her amber eyes were filled with sorrow, and hope as she stared across the space at the cat she knew so well; and yet not at all. "Squirrelflight, it's me Leafpool."

**

* * *

**

**Dun-dun-dunnnnnnnnnn! What will Squirrelflight do? What will Leafpool do? Tune in next time on "Together At Last"!**

**Anyonw who reviews this time will get a Crowfeather plushy! WHo doesn't love Crowfeather? Back off Nightcloud and Feathertail - he's Leafpool's!**


	13. We Are Not The Same

**Hi! Sorry, I can't answer all of your reviews right now, I hve barely any time even to put this up. Here it is everybody!**

Dream

* * *

"Never again, I won't make this mistake again."

Leafpool felt as though she were being torn in two. Had she truly hurt Squirrelflight that badly when she left?

_Would it just be best to leave, not to make her endure the pain of seeing me again?_

_No, Flightkit and Stormkit need me to talk to her._

Leafpool took a deep breath, and then slowly padded out from the shadow of the tree "Squirrelflight, you didn't make a mistake," she whispered, almost wishing that her voice would be too soft – that her ginger pelted sister wouldn't hear her. "It's Leafpool."

Leafpool watched as the look of hurt and sorrow on her sister's face faded to an expression of shock and joy. The anger that had flashed in her eyes a moment ago remained there still, even though it dulled and moved to the side to prepare room for the other emotions now filling her green orbs.

"Please, say something." Leafpool pleaded, her amber eyes filling with pleading as she stared at the ThunderClan cat.

"Why?" Squirrelflight's voice was calm and level, but her eyes were filled with a whirlwind of emotions that were barely contained. "Why did you come back?"

Leafpool shook her head, unable to say anything. She knew she should tell Squirrelflight about the kits, she knew that she should tell her about her and Crowfeather's fight and about everything that had happened. She knew that was what the ginger warrior would have done. But terror had gripped her, and she could say nothing.

Squirrelflight said nothing for a long while, clearly waiting for Leafpool to respond. But when the tabby cat said nothing, she murmured softly, "I missed you Leafpool."

There was no grief, no heartache, no joy in her sister's voice. There was emotion there, but nothing distinct enough for the tabby to pick out. Squirrelflight was unfazed by everything, and looked the situation head-on with no anger or regret or grief to mar her judgement. Certainl those emotions were there, tucked into a dark corner of her mind, but she could look past them. She did look past them.

_What happened to our closeness? What happened to the times when we shared everything, hopes, dreams, and every emotion that crossed our hearts? _

So much had changed between them. There was a barrier between them that had never been there before. But Squirrelflight was the same, still beautiful, still independant, still strong. No matter how many seasons passed, the amazing she-cat would always be the same.

_I am nothing like her. A__ll those seasons when I was in ThunderClan I was always trying to impress her, always trying to be like her; I did everything I could in the hope I would become her. And yet here we are, as different as Firestar and Tigerstar. She is strong and loyal and me - I am weak and a traitor to StarClan and ThunderClan. _

Leafpool hated the self-pity she heard in her mind, hated the weakness she found in her. But there was soemthing more. Realising at last that she was never going to be her sister made her feel... she didn't know how to describe it. It was like letting go of a dream she had had since kithood, painful and full of grief, but she felt now that she had just lifted a great burden from her shoulders. She didn't havge to be Squirrelflight, she didn't have to try to be Squirrelflight anymore. She was free from her self-inflicted impossible demands. But what a price that freedom came as. She would never be strong, would never be able to stand as confidently as her sister in the face of trouble. She couldn't bcome Squirrelflight, all she could do was stand in her shadow.

Slowly, Squirrelflight padded forward, until her pink nose touched Leafpool's. Then she turned her head away, looking up at the sky. The moon was sinking swiftly, and already the faintest hint of rose stained the horizon.

"I have to go," she said, "ThunderClan is expecting me to be there when they wake up," she let out a fiant, mirthless mew as she brushed passed Leafpool, the ends pof her scarlet fur not even meeting her sister's. She place one paw up onto the fallen tree and lept up onto it. Padding halfway across, she swiveled her ears back and called out, "I'll be here tomorrow night." Then she bounded onto the shore, and began to lope along the edge of the river, heading back towards the forest.

_I am nothing like her..._

_

* * *

_

"Crowfeather, don't you understand? She died because of me! Cinderpelt died because I wasn't there to save her!" Leafpool yowled, her eyes blazing. "I should have been there, I was supposed to be there to save her - but I wasn't there!"

"No," her mate's eyes flashed with a coldness she had never seen there before. The anger in his face scared her a little. "No, you were with me! Now if you regret your decision so much, why don't you just go back to join precious ThunderClan?" he sneered, "It's clear that you never really wanted to come with me."

"That's not true!" Leafpool hissed.

"Liar!" Corwfeather screeched. Suddenly Leafpool was facing not her mate, but a row of five savage, yowling grey toms, their blue eys blazing with fury. With shrieks of rage they sprang at her, their claws striking her and their fangs sinking into her flesh. The tabby fell to the ground, her blood staining the grass red.

Leafpool opened her eyes with a start. Her breath came in ragged gasps, and her fur was slick with sweat. She raised her head, and then looked around. CRowfeather was beside her, his warm belly pressed against her back, and their kits were curled up a little ways off in a nest of moss.

Slwoly, the tabby cat rose to her paws, still shaking. Even though her and Crowfeather's fight was long over, it still haunted her while she slept. Those cutting words padded through her mind over and over, aided by the own twisted workings of her mind. Every time she closed her eyes it crept up on her, sinking it's teeth into her and cutting her down. She loved Crowfeather, and she knew he loved her, but their fight still lingered in her subconcious.

"Leafpool,is everyhting okay?" a soft mew behind her drew the tabby back to reality, and she turned to face her mate. He had raised his head to look at her and his blue eyes were wide with concern.

"Yeah, everything is fine," she purred, padding back to lie down next to him.

In the last moments of darkness Leafpool did not sleep, only lay there in the comfort of her mate's fur, breathing in his scent and listening to his soft, rythmic breathing.


	14. Why Did You Come Back?

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while - I had major writers block. It's gone now I am happy to say.**

**Here are my responses to your reviews, both from last chapter adn the one before:**

**Snowfur - I updated! Squirrelflight's reaction will only be seen next chapter though...**

**Hollypaw - I love to be loved xD**

**Pouncepelt - Oooh, very nice prediction. Though a cat doesn't irectly intrude on their meeting you were very close... Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter. In the origional version of TAL there was more of a reunion, but in this one I had more awkwardness between them. That's just my take on what would have happened though...**

**Sparklingstar -aka Sparkles... - I know, you find a cliff and I'll Nightcloud off of it.**

**Grace of Masbolle - I'm so happy so many people want a sequal!**

**Troublestripe - Thanks for your enthusiasm, it rocks! xD I love this story too. Here's a Crowfeather plushy.**

**Adi Sagestar- Yes, there is dramaticalness just for you ;). This chapter has a lot of Squirrelflight/Leafpool interaction. And they are a lot less awkward around each other this time.**

**snowybreeze - Here is my update.**

**shadowwing - Whisperkit is the main character of the sequal, but Flightkit and Stormkit will linger in the background of it.**

**Tawnyleaf - sorry, I'll try to add chapters faster. The grey toms ARE Crowfeather (or at least images of him) but when it says that her mate wasn't there anymore, it means the cat that loves Leafpool and that Leafpool loves wasn't there. Does that make sense?**

**PearlaH. Sweden - Squirrelflight doesn't want to shwo Leafpool how much she missed her, because then all the hurt wil come back. She is firendlier in this chapter though.**

**Dreamingcloud - I love my sotry and love it when others do too. xD**

**deviL a. waken - The argument between LeafxCrow was because Leafpool was saying how because she wasn't with ThunderClan Cinderpelt died and Crowfeather thought she was saying that she wished she hadn't gone with him and her got very hurt because he thought she didn't love him anymore. THe kits haven't joined the Clans yet, they are still with Crowfeather.**

**Silverstar's Shadow - Crowfeather IS the best tom in the WARRIORS series. I know - Nightcloud has the most awesome name and she shouldn't! She should be like... Meanheart or something. Okay, that name is just pathetic, I'll think of something for her though...**

**shadowpup from timbreclan - Yeah, I have that problem. T. Roxie I. -an author on my favorite's list - has a bunch of good names in her "Names" story. If you still have trouble finding some, PM me and I'll help :).**

**SC-Bradley - I love LeafxCrow too.**

**euphoricLIES - Here's a shelf to keep your plushies on -tosses shelf-**

**Spottedfeather - She definatly does xD. Thanks for the compliment!**

**Kira2667 - I love her too, Leafpool is my favorite cat in the series, next to Crowfeather and Tawnypelt.**

**Klnsh - Thanks.**

**Alright, now onto the story!**

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I'm not Erin Hunter, don't sue me.**

**

* * *

**

"Squirrelflight?" Leafpool called softly, slinking through the deep shadows of the Island, her tabby pelt glowing silver under the moon. She swiveled her head from side to side, scanning the undergrowth with her wide amber eyes for any trace of her sister's ginger fur.

_"Mrrrrrooowww!" _a fearsome screech sounded from behind the rogue, making her fur stand on end and her back instinctively arch. She began to spin around to face this unknown intruder, but wasn't quite fast enough. Four paws with outstretched claws connected with her tabby striped back, and she felt pain tear through her as sharp teeth connected with her shoulder.

"Get out of here intruder!" the cat screeched. The voice seemed younger than Leafpool would have expected from the way this cat attacked.

Shaking off her thoughts Leafpool unsheathed her claws and hissed as she flipped onto her back. She heard a satisfying whoosh of air as she knocked the wind out of the cat beneath her. Leafpool scrambled to her paws and turned to face her attacker. To her surprise she saw not a warrior, but a small dark brown tabby apprentice. What's more, when Leafpool parted her jaws slightly the scent of ThunderClan greeted her.

"What are you doing here?" the ThunderClan she-cat snarled, her amber eyes gleaming as she stalked up to Leafpool , pushing her muzzle right up into Leafpool's face.

"What is ThunderClan concerned with the affairs of rogues?" Leafpool asked coolly, forcing her fur to lie flat again.

"ThunderClan makes it a point to drive out all intruders," the she-cat spat, her stiff tail swiping back and forth eagerly, as though she were preparing to spring at Leafpool again, "whether they be ShadowClan, kittypet or loner!"

"This here," Leafpool murmured, waving her tail at the small forest around here, "isn't ThunderClan territory you know. Or has your mentor not taught you that yet ThunderKit?" she taunted.

_StarClan, what am I doing? She'll never believe I'm just a passing rogue – how am I supposed to act like one?_

"Of course Rainwhisker has taught me that!" the she-cat spat indignantly, "he's taught me everything! But this is still _Clan _territory, and since you are part of no Clan it is my duty to drive you out." Leafpool noticed that the she-cat looked as though she had beaten a fellow apprentice in an argument over whose pile of fresh-kill were bigger, not like a ThunderClan cat who was about to dive out a loner.

"Sparrowpaw, what are you doing here?"

Leafpool felt relief spread through her as Squirrelflight's familiar voice flooded the clearing. A moment later the ginger warrior emerged into sight, her emerald eyes flashing as she stared at her Clanmate.

Instantly the look of triumph on Sparrowpaw's face faded into a look of guilt. Not meeting Squirrelflight's gaze she scraped her paws nervously across the ground. "I was going to meet Foxpaw here tonight," she mumbled, a look of longing spreading across her face as she turned to look behind her, in the direction of ShadowClan's territory.

Leafpool couldn't help but be alarmed. Foxpaw was training to be a medicine cat – ThunderClan's medicine cat! If he were betraying the warrior code by meeting this she-cat… what would ThunderCLan do?

"But I found this rogue here instead!" snapping her head up Sparrowpaw sent a look of intense anger at Leafpool, and her tabby fur instantly began to stand on end again. "Come on, let's drive her out together!"

"No," Squirrelflight's voice was icy, "you are going back to camp. And tomorrow you will be spending the entire day, if not longer, in camp taking care of the elders and queens." Squirrelflight hesitated for a moment, a softer gleam appearing into her eyes, "I know you miss your brother," she murmured gently, "but if you want to see him that badly you should ask Firestar to arrange it, not sneak out in the middle of the night," Squirrelflight bent her head and gently licked the she-cat's head as though she were a kit, then pushed her towards the bridge with one paw, "now get!" she hissed.

Sparrowpaw sent one last look at Leafpool, but then obeyed Squirrelflight's orders and bounded away towards the fallen tree.

"That apprentice gets into more trouble than a nursery full of kits," Squirrelflight hissed angrily, but Leafpool did not miss the affectionate gleam in her eyes as she stared after the brown tabby. Suddenly a though dawned on Leafpool, and she glanced suspiciously at her sister out of the corner of her eyes.

"Just like her mother?" she mewed slyly, flicking Squirrelflight's ears with her tail-tip.

"Is it that obvious?" Squirrelflight mewed with mock-apallment. After a moment she nodded and murmured, "Sparrowpaw is my daughter, her brother Foxpaw is my son. Brambleclaw and I also have an adopted kit. His name is Runningpaw; Brambleclaw found him when he was less than a moon old by that old abandoned Twoleg nest. We couldn't let him de, so I offered to take him. He is two moons younger than Foxpaw and Sparrowpaw, and was apprenticed a quarter moon ago and is training with Sparowpawto be a warrior," Squirrelflight purred softly, and her eyes gleamed with affection, "Foxpaw is training to be a medicine cat," pride and sorrow mingled in Squirrelflight's face as she spoke of her son, "but it is hard with him living in ShadowClan on all of us, but especially Sparrowpaw. They were so close…" she whispered, turning her head away from Leafpool.

Just like us… Leafpool could practically hear her sister's thoughts.

"Leafpool, there is something I need to tell you," Squirrelflight whispered at last, sorrow gleaming in her eyes as she slowly turned back to face her sister, "the reason why Foxpaw has to train under Littlecloud as a medicine cat. Shortly after you and Crowfeather left our camp was attacked by badgers, they were angry that we had driven them out when we moved into the territory by the lake, and wanted to destroy all the Clans, starting with ThunderClan. During the battle Sorreltail began to kit. Cinderpelt went into the nursery to protect and help her, but a badger broke in…" Squirrelflight's voice quivered and Leafpool felt her mind go numb. She knew already that her mentor was dead, but she hadn't known for sure how she had died. Now she knew it had been her fault, "Cinderpelt sacrificed herself to save Sorreltail and her four kits," as Squirrelflight finished her voice was barely audible over Leafpool's pounding heart. Awkwardly, Squirrelflight wrapped her tail around Leafpool, trying to comfort her sister.

Leafpool welcomed her sister's touch. It had been so long since she and Squirrelflight had been together, and her compassion healed Leafpool better than any herb.

After a long moment Leafpool was finally able to speak past her grief, "What are the kits' names?"

"Molepaw is the only tom; he is a golden tabby like his father. He's my apprentice," Squirrelflight's voice brightened slightly as she spoke of her apprentice, "Honeypaw is also a gold tabby, she is being mentored by Sandstorm. Poppypaw is a tortoiseshell like her mother; she is being mentored by Thornclaw. The last kit is grey with blue eyes and was named after Cinderpelt. Cinderpaw's mentor is Cloudtail. They are all due for their warrior ceremonies soon."

"Beryypaw, Hazelpaw and Mousepaw have already become warriors I assume," Leafpool murmured, remembering the two toms she had seen at the Gathering.

"Berryclaw, Hazelstripe and Mousefang are warriors," Squirrelflight purred, "in fact Hazelstripe just moved into the nursery this morning with Rainwhisker's kits."

Leafpool purred happily, she had always had a soft spot for Daisy's three kits, she was glad to hear that they had at last finished their apprentice ceremonies.

"Speaking of kits," the rogue murmured, "whose kits are Sparrowpaw and Foxpaw?" she had a suspicion, but wanted Squirrelflight to confirm it.

"Brambleclaw's," Squirrelflight mewed proudly.

"So you two worked things out," Leafpool purred, "congratulations."

"Thanks, Ashfur wasn't too happy though," Squirrelflight's voice was regretful as she spoke of her near-mate, "he still won't talk to me or Brambleclaw."

Leafpool rested her tail on Squirrelflight's shoulder gently. "Has there been any news of Graystripe yet?" Leafpool asked, trying to turn her sister's mind away from Ashfur.

"He returned to ThunderClan!" Squirrelflight mewed happily, "He is living with the elders now."

"That must be hard for him," Leafpool murmured, remembering the strong, proud warrior she remembers. She couldn't imagine him in the elder's den, being watched after by apprentices and deemed helpless by the Clan.

"It's harder for the Clan," Squirrelflight snorted, "he amuses himself by stealing the queens' kits out of the nursery and hiding them. He's nearly gotten his ears scratched off by Whitewing on a few occasions. Luckily Ferncloud's two kits are about to be apprenticed, so that's two less kits for the queens to worry about."

Leafpool _mrrowed_in amusement at the picture Squirrelflight had painted, Graystripe holding a group of kits hostage while Whitewing clawed at his face.

"Which other queens have kits?" Leafpool asked, curiosity nipping at her tail.

"Well there's Whitewing and Ferncloud, they are the only queens who have kitted already, and Sorreltail, Sandstorm and Hazelstripe are expecting." Squirrelflight said, her ears twitching as she listed the names, "I think this is the most kits ThunderClan has ever had at once."

"I can imagine," Leafpool mewed fervently. ThunderClan was going to have its paws full with kits for a long time. "But more kits can only be good right?"

"Yeah," Squirrelflight nodded, "I'm just not sure we'll have enough warriors to mentor them." Suddenly the faintly amused expression flew from her face, and she turned so that she looked directly into Leafpool's face.

"Why did you come back?"

"What?" Leafpool was taken aback by her sister's direct question, as well as the sudden change in topic.

"Why did you come back to Clan territory?" Squirrelflight's eyes were level as she stared Leafpool down. Leafpool knew there was no getting out of this one… she had to tell Squirrelflight about the kits.

Opening her jaws, she took in a deep breath…

**

* * *

**

**Cliffy! Ha-ha! **

**Sorry that I didn't go into much detail about Runningpaw, there'll be a lot more of him in later chapters I promise.**

**Also, the part about Graystripe stealing kits was inspired by T. Roxie I.'s character Swiftfoot who did the same thing. I used the idea because it's funny, and am not claiming it as my own. Just making sure no one blows up at me about that...**


	15. A New Day

**Peachfoot - Can't make any promises; but Squirrelflight shares your opinion.**

**Snowfur - I thought It'd be funny xD. Well, at last the long awaited reaction has come**

**devil - I don't like the Graystripe x Millie pairing (never love again is so much more romantic!) so in this story Millie didn't come with. Well actually she did but she died on the way. Graystripe will go into that more later.**

**XxWhitelillyxX - Here's my update!**

**Adi Sagestar - Ulp! Not the sporks! Alright, alright I updated. Don't hurt me...**

**shadowpup of timbreclan - Here's the next chapter!**

**Sparklingstar aka-Sparkles... - I updated! Love me! Love me! Do I get my treat now?**

**Alright, I won't keep you from the long awaited reaction from Squirrelflight any longer. Unless I didn't put it in this chapter...**

**I'm evil aren't I?**

* * *

"I have three kits," Leafpool murmured, her amber eyes steady as she looked into Squirrelflight's. "Crowfeather and I have told them about the Clans since their birth, and when they reached their eighth moon we allowed them to make the choice that would determine their futures: stay with us and live as rogues, or return to the Clans to live as warriors. All three want to walk the paths our ancestors did so long ago."

* * *

**Sorry, no more for you today. Ha-ha!**

**Just kidding, my evil side is showing again today. I love making fake cliffies!**

* * *

_Kits? Leafpool has kits? _Squirrelflight blinked, trying to digest this new news. It wasn't as though this was a huge surprise - most mates did have at least one litter of kits at one point - but never once when she had thought of her sister did she imagine the former ThunderClan cat having _kits_! 

But Squirrelflight's surprise quickly faded as she looked into Leafpool's face. Pain for the rogue tore through Squirrelflight as she saw the anguish in her sister's golden eyes. She did not feel the sympathy of warrior for rogue, or even of one sister for another; she felt the strong emotion that only a queen could feel for another queen. Nothing could compare to the fierce love of a she-cat for her kits, and so nothing could even come close to the bond that connected one mother to another; even if the two cats shared nothing else.

_Foxpaw is only a territory away, and yet I long for him every day. How can she bear to give up all three of her children? Unless…_

Hope flared in Squirrelflight's chest. She stared into her sister's eyes, searching for any trace of an answer to her desperate question. But Leafpool gave none, neither in her words nor her eyes. Dissapointment flooded the ginger warrior, but she struggled not to show it to her sister. If she admitted her emotion to any cat, even herslef, it would be that much harder to let go when Leafpool left again.

_If she leaves again. _Squirrelflight reminded herself, clinging to the faint hope that Leafpool was not going to leave Clan territory for a second time. Squirrelflight felt as though she would do anything to avoid the pain of thinking of her sister leaving her for a second time.

"Squirrelflight, I need you to take my sons to ThunderClan to be raised as Clan cats," Leafpool continued softly. Squirrelflight was shocked by the determination and intensity blazing in her sister's eyes like sunset-coloured flames; she had never seen Leafpool looking so... fierce. "Take them to Firestar and tell them they are his kin. He could not turn them away," for a moment uncertainty flickered beneath the surface of Leafpool's eyes, but then it was gone again, pushed to the side by the desperation of a queen caring for her kits.

Squirrelflight looked at her paws. Could she do this? Could she take these kits to Firestar and tell him that they belonged to Leafpool; the medicine cat whom had abandoned her Clan, and the daughter who had broken her parents' hearts? She knew how much Firestar had grieved when Leafpool left, and she knew how much he blamed himself. Would brining Leafpool's sons only cause more needless pain for the ginger tom?

"Please Squirrelflight," Leafpool whispered; her face was no more than a mouse-tail from Squirrelflight's, "for the closeness we once shared, for the sisters we used to be. Please."

Squirrelflight gasped as desperation filled her, clawing at her belly and dragging her down into it's depths.

_Leafpool!_

She could feel every scrap of love and pain and determination that Leafpool was feeling, every ounce was captured in her own body now as she gazed as though frozen to the spot ointo Leafpool's eyes.

_How can this be? _Squirrelflight looked into her sister's face with awe, wondering if the former medicine cat could feel their connection as well. The tabby nodded her head slightly, and Squirrelflight knew that she sensed it too.

Something had healed in Squirrelflight's heart, a wound that she thought would never closed had been filled. She was ready to forgive and love her prodigal sister again, without the burden of her broken heart.

"I'll do it," Squirrelflight whispered after a long moment, "for you Leafpool"

"Thank-you Squirrelflight," Leafpool's voice sounded thick, as though she were barely holding back tears, "you couldn't do anything else that means as much to me as this."

Squirrelflight nodded, a single tear trickeling through her thick ginger fur as she stared up into the sky, the faint chirping of a distant bird rining in her ears. The dark black surface had turned faintly orange as the sun bean to rise, ready to claim it's kingdom once again from the cold grip of the night. A new day had come.

* * *

**The last scentance is both descriptive and a metaphor. Pretty sweet huh?**

**So - did I write Squirrelflight's POV well? Tell me what you think - all it takes is a little click on the purple button... (all right,it also takes a computor, keyboard, fingers and an ability to write - but you get my point right?)**

**By the way, anyone who reviews gets a pretty Squirrelflight plushy. xD**


	16. Trust and Assessments

**calicokittycat - Sorry, but Crowfeather's and Leafpool's stories will be done when this story ends. There will be nothing important left to say about them. Trust me though, there will be no loose ends on that front when this story is done.**

**Pouncepelt - Ooops, thanks for catching me. Once TAL is done I'll go back and edit out all my mistakes. -throws a Squirrelflight plushy-**

**Feathersong - Here's the update!**

**Princess of Lightning - Yeah I love Whisperkit and Sparrowpaw too. Although Runningpaw is better than Sparrowpaw in my opinion... of course you haven't met him yet...**

**Snowfur - Thanks!**

**Sparklingstar -aka Sparkles... - Here is the new chapter!**

**Tawnyleaf - I love Squirrelflight.**

**devil - I'm debating how I will write Whisperkit going to WindClan. I'm pretty sure it won't be in Crowfeather's POV - even though he will be taking her - because there is a sort of... surprise that has to do with that later that I need to keep secret until then.**

**Grace of Masbolle - I love it when my story is loved. xxD**

**euphoricLIES - Sure... Don't wory, there will be quite a bit on Runningpaw later, and he will have his own mini-plot. He is a bit of a strange chaacter, but I love him.**

**Silverstar's Shadow - Thanks.**

**shadowfang of timbreclan - Sweet I rule! Wait - what do I rule? Do I get a crown? I need answers - the suspense is killing me!**

**One leaf in a forest - That's really high praise! Thanks so much!**

**Adi Sagestar - No my reviewer can't be unconcious, how will she review my fabutastic story?! -pours water on Adi Sagestar - Awaken!**

**Peachfoot - Yeah they made up, a litte anyway. I'm sad to say there is more tragady in for the two sisters though, and they won't ever be as close as before. :(**

**PearlaH. Sweden - Yay - I rule and rock! Wait - I rule a rock?**

**Troublestripe - Yup, and this chapter you get another fabutastic plushy!**

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me? Why don't you trust me?" Crowfeather asked quietly, grief making his voice thick. He turned his head away from Leafpool, pain etched in every line of his body as he looked off into the distance. 

"I…"

How could she tell her mate that she had been afraid he would be angry that she was meeting with her Clan kin? How could she tell him that their fight still haunted her in her sleep, and that she was terrified of taking even one pawstep towards the Clans in case she discovered she had taken one pawstep away from her mate in the process?

"I didn't want you to get hurt," she whispered, feeling her ears burning with shame.

_I should have told him the moment Birchfall found me; I should have taken him with me to meet Squirrelflight instead of hiding it from him! _

"What do you mean?" Crowfeather turned back to face the former ThunderClan cat, confusion glinting in his azure orbs as he stared into her face.

"I don't want you to think that I care about Squirrelflight more than you," Leafpool murmured, staring into Crowfeather's hypnotizing, electrifying eyes, "because I don't." Her voice sounded weak and pathetic, even to her.

For a moment Crowfeather stood stone-still, horror filling his face. Then he tipped back his head and screeched in anger; his back arched up and the fur along his shoulder's bristled as he yowled to the sky. His blue eyes flashed with furious flames and his lips were curled back in a vicious, terrifying snarl.

"I'm sorry!" Leafpool shrieked, padding backwards, her ears flattening against her skull, "I'm so sorry!" Tears sprang to her eyes as her mate whipped his head around to face her, fury still emanating from his dark coat.

"You?" Crowfeather hissed bitterly, "What do you have to be sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong. It's me!" he yowled again, his claws sinking into the ground as his body shook, "I never should have said the things that I did. I didn't mean any of them! But now…" his voice trailed off with a hiss of anger.

Relief flooded over Leafpool. He wasn't angry at her, he still loved her! "It's okay," she whispered gently, padding forward to touch her pink nose to his.

"No it isn't. Nothing will be okay until you forgive me, nothing will be okay until…" Crowfeather looked away, grief shining in his eyes as well as doubt, "nothing will be alright until you tell me that you still love me."

"I will always forgive you Crowfeather," Leafpool whispered, pressing her cheek against his, "there is nothing you could do that I wouldn't forgive." Slowly she wound her tail around Crowfeather's, pressing against his thick pelt, "and you know I love you. I have loved you since the day I met you and that will never change. Even when we both walk with StarClan I will always love you."

* * *

"Where have you been?" Dustpelt hissed, his amber eyes sparking with annoyance. 

"Uhh-ihhng," Squirrelflight mumbled, brushing past the tabby tom to drop a plump rabbit and a mouse on the fresh-kill pile. By the time she had returned to ThunderClan territory she knew that at least one cat would have noticed her absence, so she had taken a few extra moments to track down some prey.

"Well you were supposed to take Molepaw and Poppypaw for their assessments!" Dustpelt snapped, following the gigner she-cat.

"What?" Squirrelflight whipped around immediatly, horror brightening her green eyes.

_How could I have forgotten Molepaw's assessment?_

"Yes," the tabby warrior mewed dryly, "Firestar told you yesterday that since Thornclaw has a cold _you _should take Poppypaw out for an assessment with her brother today at dawn. Unfortunatly," he glared at his former apprentice, "you weren't here at dawn and so neither apprentice could be assessed."

"Some other warrior could have given them their assessment!" Squirrelflight protested, her tail fluffing up as she defended herself.

"Actually, no. Rainwhisker and Berryclaw took their apprentices out for battle practice, Cloudtail and Brightheart were assessing Cinderpaw and Honeypaw, Thornclaw is confined to the medicine cat den, Brambleclaw took Sparrowpaw and Spiderleg on patrol; Mousefang went hunting and Ashfur and I had to stay and defend the camp." Dustpelt's eyes were glittering with anger as he listed everything, and Squirrelflight noticed the very tip of his tail twitching.

"Well then I'm sorry," Squirrelflight snapped, not sounding apologetic at all.

_Bossy furball! who is he to tell me what to do? He isn't my mentor anymore, I'm a warrior!_

"I'll just go give them their assessments now," she concluded, flicking her ears in satisfaction, "will that make you happy?"

Dustpelt let out a long hiss of frustration, and then whirled around, the tip of his tail twtiching in anger as he stalked across the clearing towards the nursary. "They're sleeping in the apprentice's den!" he called back over his shoulder as he disspaeared into the warm den that housed the queens and kits.

"Molepaw!" Squirrelflight yowled, bounding towards the shadowed alcove that housed the apprentice's den. Just s she skidded to a halt her apprentice's broad golden head poked out from beneath the tangle of branches, his eyes narrowed against the bright light and his mouth opened in a wide yawn.

"Squirrelflight!" he mewed, his ears pricking up and his eyes glimmering with excitement as he saw his mentor. Then frustration crossed his amiable tabby face and he hissed, "Why weren't you here this morning?"

"I went hunting," Squirrelflight mewed, flicking the tip of her tail dissmissivley, "now do you want to be assessed or not?"

"I'll get Poppypaw!" the tom bounced eagerly from paw to paw like a kit, and then dashed back into the den.

"Poppypaw wake up!" his yowl could be heard clearly across the clearing, and Squirrelflight rolled her eyes. It was a surprise Molepaw wasn't related to Cloudtail - the two were so alike!

"Taking them out for their assessment?" Whitewing mewed, padding up beside Squirrelflight and laying her tail gently on the gigner she-cat's shoulder.

"Yeah," Squirrelflight mewed, dipping her head in greeting to the white queen, "they're the eldest apprentices, I'm sure they are going to be made warriors soon." Pride glowed in her eyes as she spoke, glancing back into the dim lighting of the apprentice's den.

"Sorreltail will be ecstatic," Whitewing commented, her eyes sparkling.

"Definatly. And I'm sure the other apprentices will be pleased to have a little more room."

"There sure are a lot of them. I remember back in the old forest when - " Whitewing was cut off as Molepaw re-emerged from the den, his slender tortoiseshell sister right on his tail.

"Let's go!" Poppypaw mewed excitedly, kneading the ground with her paws.

"Sorry Whitewing," Squirrelflight mewed apologetically, "I guess I've been claimed."

Whitewing gave a little _mrrow _of amusement, "That's alright, I'll talk to you later."

"Come on!" Molepaw insisted, nudging his mentor's shoulder insistantly while Poppypaw shifted from paw to paw in impatience.

"Calm down you two!" Squirrelflight ordered, "any cat would think you were kits from the way you are acting!" Both cats stopped instantly, exchanging an embarrassed glance.

"Sorry," Molepaw mumbled.

"That's alright," Squirrelflight mewed, flicking his ear with her tail-tip, "now we can go. You two go hunt, I'll be watching you to test how well you do. Make sure you hunt seperatly!" she called after the retreating tails. But they were already gone, their fur disappearing in the brilliant green of the forest beyond the brambles.

* * *

Poppypaw was closing in on a thrush, her green eyes narrowed in concentration, her dappled pelt blending in perfectly with the mottled colours of the undergrowth. The plump brown bird had no idea of the apprentice's steady approach as it hopped forward, dipping its head to pluck a berry from between the stems of grass under its orange feet. 

_Go now!_

The tortoiseshell sprung forward as silently as she had stalked her prey, her claws gleaming in the light and her fangs bared. She landed directly ontop of the bird, and killed it with a swift blow to the head. Raising her head with satisfaction she flicked her tail, and then scraped dirt over the still body so she could return for it later.

_Good-job, _Squirrelflight congradulated the apprentice silently, turning to pad silently away from the she-cat.

Suddenly she heard a low hiss, and then claws raked across her back.

Yowling an alarm the ginger cat twisted and bucked, trying to dislodge her attacker.

Suddenly a horrified voice screeched in her ears, "Squirrelflight?" the cat on her back instantly let go and dropped, not at all gracefully, to the ground where he lay on his side, grinning up sheepishly at the warrior.

"Molepaw?!" Squirrelflight hissed, towering over her apprentice, "What in StarClan's name were you trying to do?"

"I thought you were an intruder," Molepaw mewed in a tiny voice, his ears flattening against his skull, "I wanted to drive you out."

"Couldn't you scnet me?"

"Not really, I just caught a rabbit and the scent must still be clouding my senses," Molepaw squeaked.

Squirrelflight sighed, "Well that's not your fault. And you did good in trying to get rid of the "intruder". But next time make sure it isn't a Clanmate first okay?" she mewed, wincing as the deepest of the scratches on her back began to sting.

"Sure thing Squirrelflight!" Molepaw brightened considerably at his mentor's praise, and began to scramble to his paws, aided by the ginger warrior as she fasteneed her teeth in his scruff and hauled him up.

"Now go!" she hissed, flicking her tail. Molepaw nodded vigorously, and then bounded away, eager to restore some of his dignity by bringing back a big catch for the Clan.

"Good kit," Squirrelflight mewed affectionatly as she watched the spot where the tom had vanished, "you did well." With that she turned and returned to her walking, her muzzle pointed in the direction of the ThunderClan camp.

* * *

"Firestar, I think you should make Molepaw and Poppypaw warriors, Honeypaw and Cinderpaw too," Squirrelflight mewed seriously, her emerald eyes staring levely into her father's, "Molepaw and Poppypaw did fantastically hunting today, what they caught can feed all the elders! And Molepaw is a terrific fighter, and as level headed as his father." 

Firestar nodded slowly, his face thoughtful, "Cloudtail mentioned the same thing when he and Brightheart came back from Cinderpaw's and Honeypaw's assessments. I talked with SAndstorm and she said that, in her opinion, Honeypaw was ready to be a warrior once she had to stop training because of the kits." pride flashed across the leader's face instantainiously as he spoke of Sandstorm's pregnancy, "Thornclaw hasn't mentioned anything yet, but I'venoticed a hopeful glance in his eyes a lot whenever I'm around when he is training Poppypaw. I think you all are right, those four are the oldest apprentices and are definatly able to serve the Clan as warriors. Go tell Molepaw that his warriors ceremony will be at dusk."

"Thank-you Firestar!" Squirrelflight mewed excitedly, licking her father's cheek gratefully before turning and leaping out of his den and down the rocks leading to the Highledge. Her green eyes scanned the camp, searching for her apprentice amidst the pelts of her Clanmates.

At last she spotted the tabby tom. He was lying by the apprentice's gorse bush, a half eaten mouse resting between his paws and his eyes bright as he chatted with Sparrowpaw and Cricketpaw.

"Molepaw, could I see you for a moment?" Squirrelflight asked, dipping her head curtly to the two she-cats.

Sparrowpaw gave her mother a long look, clearly still frustrated about not being able to drive Leafpool away, and Firestar punishing her by confining her to the camp for the day for sneaking away from the camp.

"Sure," confusion flitted across Molepaw's face as he rose to his paws and followed Squirrelflight across the clearing.

"I spoke to Firestar just now," Squirrelflight murmured, "and he agrees with me." she paused, looking her apprentice right in the eyes, "Your warrior ceremony will be at dusk."

For a moment Molepaw didn't say anything. He could only stand there, staring at Squirrelflgiht with a look of pure shock on his face. "Really?" he yowled, drawing a stare from Runningpaw and Berryclaw as thye slipped into camp. "Really?" he asked a little quieter, his tail waving wildly.

"Of course really," Squirrelflight hissed, batting him playfully over the ear, "tonight you'll be a warrior!"

"Cinderpaw, Poppypaw and Honeypaw too?" Molepaw asked, tilting his head to the side.

Squirrelflight nodded.

"Thanks so much Squirrelflight!" Molepaw purred, pressing his smaller gold body against Squirrelflight's, "This is amazing."

"I know," Squirrelflight murmured, watching as her apprentice leapt back to his friends, his paws shaking as he meowed the news to them. Instantly they rose to their paws, congradulating him and licking his ears affectionatly. After a moment of basking in his Clanmates' congradulations he politely excused himself as scrambled across to where Honeypaw and Cinderpaw stood, talking quietly to each other. The three cats touched noses affectionatly, their eyes glowing as they began to chatter in low, excited voices. The sight made Squirrelflight's heart ache.

_Leafpool why aren't you here?! _Her sister's closeness made her want to yowl. Why couldn't the tabby just come back to ThunderClan?

_Maybe she will. _Squirrelflight reminded herself, feeling her heart speed up as she thought of her promise to her sister.

_"I'll do it for you Leafpool."_

The words spun though her mind. So much, so much hope and grief and love rested in those six little words. She just hoped she could live up to that promise...

* * *

**I decided not to include the warrior ceremonies in this chapter. But I can tell you the names:**

**Molepaw - Moleclaw**

**Poppypaw - Poppyface**

**Cinderpaw - Cindersoul**

**Honeypaw - Honeyfur**

**Like them? Hate them? Review and tell me!**

**ALMOST 150 REVIEWS! I AM SO PSYCHED! **

**As a sepcial treat the first five people to review and boost TAL to 150 reviews will get a special edition, never before seen plushy. It is... (drumroll) Squirrelkit! Yes that's it - the feisty warrior as a kit! And from now on every time TAL is close to a milestone I will be offering kit plushies. So be fast to review and collect them all!**

**All reviewers (including the first five) will get a Moleclaw plushy. Awww... isn't he cute?**


	17. Never Pictured This

**Here is the chapter I know you have all been waiting desperatly for. I think you will like it because:**

**a) Flightkit and Stormkit _finally _go to ThunderClan.**

**-and-**

**b) There isn't a cliffy.**

**Here is the chapter I know you have all been waiting desperatly for. I think you will like it because:**

**a) Flightkit and Stormkit _finally _go to ThunderClan.**

**-and-**

**b) There isn't a cliffy.**

**Don't you love me now?**

**Thanks for all of your guys' input on the apprentices' names. Here is the final version of their names:**

**Moleclaw**

**Poppyleaf**

**Cindersoul**

**Honeytail**

**Alright, I'm not going to answer all the reviews this chapter, because of course you all just want to get to the story right? Next time it is back to Q and A with xx-Secrets-xx though, so you still have to review this chapter!**

**

* * *

**Night enveloped the land. The sky was painted with deep indio brushstrokes, with the merest points of silver still shining through. There was no wind, not even the smallest breeze to stir the grass or the still branches of the trees. The eerie, deaening silence was almost too much to bear. It brought a chilling sense of foreboding with it, and smothered any glimmer of of hope in the deep shadows. 

A lean shape darted over the grass. Soft pawsteps thudded against the ground as the cat bounded forward, his ears pricked and hi eyes narrowed suspiciously. At last he stopped, and then opened his jaws. Nodding slightly he turned his head and flicked his tail.

Slowly a small, finely shaped head emerged froma few strands of bracken. Her amber eyes darted nervously from side to side over the moors as she slid out into the open.

"Ouch, that was my paw!" an indignant voice squeaked from behind the loner she-cat. A dark grey tomcat barreled out of the bush, his blue eyes narrowed angrily as he stared past his mother at his brother.

"Sorry," the small brown tom mewed nervously, flattening his ears against his head under his brother's cold glare.

"It's okay Stormkit," a light grey she-kit purred, slipping out between her mother's paw to lick her brother on the ear, "don't be mad at Flightkit, it was an accident."

Stormkit let out a sharp hiss, but the fur on his neck lay flat again. With a last curt blink at Flightkit he turned around and streaked through the long grass towards the tomcat standing a little ways away on the crest of the small hillock.

"Stormkit," the tom growled gently, staring intensely down at his son, "show more respect for your brother. He will be the only kin you will have in ThunderClan. And even if you don't realise it now being alone in a Clan can tear a cat apart."

Stormkit scraped one paw along the earth below him, scratching four small grooves in the pale dirt with his claws, "Yeah," he mumbled, watching with interest as a beetle scurried under him, "I get it Crowfeather."

Crowfeather gave his son a last long look, then turned back to the rest of his family. The tabby queen rested her head on his shoulder, her amber eyes gazin across the last stretch of the moors at the shining, star-lit lake. He rasped his tongue along the curve of her forehead comfortingly, feeling his own heart crying out with hers in a melody of grief. But it couldn't last. With a glance inbto each others gleaming eyes the two lovers parted, and padded down the gentle slope towards the black mass of the Island.

"This is where all the Clans will meet in a quarter moon," Crowfeather mewed, one dark paw already resting on the rough bark of the tree-bridge, "the next time you three meet, it will be here."

The three kits nodded solemnly. Flightkit pressed his fur agianst Whisperkit's silver flank, already mourning the beautiful cat's absence.

"I'll go first," Stormkit mewed, pushing his way to the front to stand infront of the log. Crowfeather glanced over his head at Leafpool, and saw her nod. Stormkit was crossing a bridge, and not just the one infront of him.

The rogue lept easily up onto the cuved edge of the wood, his claws sinking into the gnarled wood as he swayed back and forth. He scrabbled his paws against the wood, desperate to get a better grip. His fur puffed out in alarm, and his tail stuck up straight in the air. Crowfeather hastily reach out one pawto steady the tom.

"I'm okay!" Stormkit said, shaking away his father's help. He raised one paws, and then set it down again. With a yowl he coiled his muscles, and the sprang forward. He landed half on the log, half on the rocky shores of the Island. Bringing his hindlegs onto the smooth pebbles he turned, pride gleaming in his eyes.

"That was easy!" he called across to his kin, his chest puffing up in self-importance. Clearly he had forgotten his near dance with the lake-water.

"Now you Flighkit," Leafpol murmured gently, nosing her son to the edge of the log. Flighkit looked acorss the water nervously, then up at Crowfeather. The grey tom saw the desperate yearning in his son's eyes and he murmured softly in his ear.

"Go on, I know you can do it."

Flighkit let out a shrot purr, the uncertainty in his face fading slightly. Then he stepped up onto the wood. For a moment he stood stock-still, making usre he was perfectly balanced before slowly beginning the journey to the other side.

"Good-job!" Crowfeather yowled as Flightkit hopped down next to his brother, pride and relief shimmering in those two amber pools.

Leafpool padded acorss the log with the ease and grace of a cat who had done this all her life. She looked as though she were merely another Clan queen, going to jon her Clan in a Gathering.

Whisperkit pressed her pelt against Crowfeather's, her eyes closed and her jaws parted slightly.

"Are you afraid?" Crowfeather asked gently, bending his head until it was level with hers.

Slowly Whisperkit opened her eyes, and Crowfeather felt his heart skip a beat as he looked into her perfect blue gaze. There was so much held there, so much he had no idea of, so much he would never see. He felt his heart cry in pain as he imagined his daughter training as an apprentice, recieving her warrior ceremony, falling in love... all without him there.

"Not of this," she waved her tail in the direction of the water, "not of this. I'm afraid of... of solitude. I wil have no kin in WindClan, no cat I know. Flightkit and Stormkit will be enemies, and you and Leafpool will be gone. My heart already cries with lonliness, and I am still here. I don't want to be alone..." her voice trailed off as she looked up into the sky, "I know I will never really be alone, StarClan is watching me," her voice was filled with distance now, as though she were speaking only to herself, "I know they are. I can feel them here, all around us. Ever since I decided to join the Clans I have felt my warrior's ancestors presance in my life. But a cat can't live on faith alone." the silve cat looked into her father's eyes again, a wistful, accepting light in her face, "But I can bear it. I am a warrior, and I have everything I need inside of me."

Crowfeather pressed his muzzle against his daughter's cheek, his mind whirling as he heard her words repeat themselves in his mind. She reminded him of a Clan leader, or a medicine cat - filled with secrets and knowlage that no other cat could dream of equaling. At last he murmured, "You will never be alone."

And then Whisperkit stepped up, and crossed the bridge to the Island.

* * *

"Crowfeather," Squirrelflight murmured, dipping her head formally to the dark grey tom as she stepped out of the fronds of the green ferns behind her. 

Crowfeather narrowed his eyes. He had known Squirrelflight well enough to learn her emotions, and there was no mistaking the coldness emanating from her as she stared at him. There was a challenge in those green eyes, a calculating, scheming challenge. But what was the fresh-kill at the end of the tunnel?

Crowfeather stiffened as he saw Squirrelflight's glance flit to the tabby standing next to him. She couldn't be serious…

_Leafpool is the fresh-kill? _

Crowfeather felt anger towards the ginger she-cat flash through his eyes. Squirrelflight was going to try and convince Leafpool to re-join ThunderClan! And if Leafpool took that pawstep, they were over. Their love had stood the test the first time Leafpool had had to choose between her heart and her Clan, but he knew that if ThunderClan took Leafpool away, she would be gone forever.

The dark grey tom wrapped his tail around Leafpool's, drawing her close to his flank. He gently rasped his tongue over her ears, trying desperately to remind her how much he loved her. If she left his life, his life would be over. He heard his mate purr softly and nestle her head under his chin, her soft fur mingling with his.

"Squirrelflight, these are my kits," Leafpool murmured, gently nudging the three cats forward with a sweep of her tail.

Crowfeather felt as though his heart was tearing in two as he stared at his kin. When he was a young warrior in WindClan he had heard the toms talking endlessly about mates, and kits. He had heard all about the she-cats that held their hearts, and what they had planned for the future. Inside his mind he had pictured Leafpool, her soft tabby pelt and glowing amber eyes. He had had to bite his tongue to keep from bragging about the beauty and intelligence and perfection of his mate, and it wasn't easy. And in his mind he had seen he and Leafpool together, a litter of warm kits burrowing into her fur and pride glowing in their eyes. He had seen himself watching his offspring being mentored by noble warriors, and he had heard his voice as he shouted their warrior names for the first time.

But never once in all of his dreams had he imagined this. Never this ache in his chest, never the feeling of his lungs constricting and his mind crying out to StarClan to make the pain disappear. He loved Flightkit and Stormkit and Whisperkit, they were his blood, they were his air, they were everything good in his world.

_Oh StarClan, _he prayed to the warrior ancestors he hadn't acknowledged for moons, _Oh StarClan help me!_

"This is Stormkit," Leafpool mewed, touching her tail to the dark tom's sleekly groomed shoulder. Crowfeather watched his eldest kit dip his head respectfully, his eyes gleaming with pride.

"And Flightkit," the small tabby nodded his head, determination flowing through his body like water through a creek-bed.

"They will be accompanying you to ThunderClan," Crowfeather said, bending down to lick his kits' ears. Stormkit closed his eyes, absorbing the feeling of what could be his father's last touch. Flightkit let out a small mew, pressing his head against Crowfeather's cheek.

Squirrelflight tilted her head to the side, a confused gleam in her eyes as she glanced from Crowfeather and Leafpool to Whisperkit.

"This is _our _daughter Whisperkit," Crowfeather hissed, blinking warmly at the silver cat, the memory of their encounter at the edge of the tree-bridge still burning through him, "she will be training as a WindClan apprentice."

Whisperkit bent her head, respect and pride shining in her wide sky-blue eyes.

Squirrelflight nodded, feigning interest. But her attention was focused on Stormkit and Flightkit as she sized them up. At last she nodded.

"Will you be accompanying them to camp?" Squirrelflight asked at last, turning her attention back to Leafpool.

Crowfeather stiffened. _Please no._

Leafpool smiled half-heartedly at her sister. "No," she mewed quietly, "it would be too hard. Please," her voice choked, and for a moment she said nothing, only closed her eyes and breathed slowly, "please give my love to Firestar and Sandstorm. And make sure my kits are cared for." Pain tore through her voice, and Crowfeather felt the same bolt rip him in two. This really was the end.

"I would do anything for you," Squirrelflight whispered simply, padding forward to touch noses with Leafpool. Crowfeather saw the agony in Squirrelflight's eyes as she gently brushed muzzles with her sister, and he felt his heart cry out for her as it cried for himself. She knew now where Leafpool's heart lay where it had always lain.

_I'm so sorry. _

"Good-bye," Whisperkit murmured, pressing her thin shape against her brothers. Flightkit pressed his muzzle to hers, while Stormkit licked her nose.

"We'll see each other again," Flightkit murmured encouragingly, though there was no conviction in his voice.

"Next time we meet our blood will come second, unless it is being spilled," Whisperkit rasped, glancing up into the darkness of the sky above, "our Clans must be put before anything, and so our kin falls to the side. The next time I see you, you will no longer be my brothers above all, but an enemy warrior. That is the way it has to be."

Flightkit nodded, his jaws clenched tightly together as though he held back sobs.

_How can she have so much loyalty when her kin has so little? _Crowfeather asked, turning away from his children in shame. They had chosen the path he hadn't; they were braver than he ever had been.

"StarClan watch over you," Crowfeather murmured, drawing his tail around his kits for the last time, all three of them together. Leafpool snaked her tail through his, and for the last time they were all joined together as one being, one family, one Clan.

But then Stormkit and Flightkit turned, their pawsteps fading into the night. And as Crowfeather stood there under the leaves of the Great Oaks, the remnants of his shattered family around him, he felt a single tear hover on the dark fur of his cheek.

**

* * *

**

**So how was it? I hope I filled all of your apetites for dramaticness. Actually, save some room - because next chapter will have HUGE amounts of dramaticness in it. -licks lips-**

**I like the first half of the chapter better than the second, especially the conversation between Whisperkit and Crowfeather. **

**But what did you like? Review and tell me!**

**Oh yes - congradulations to the first five reviewers: PearlaH.Sweden, Spottedfire, Adi Sagestar, Klnsh Ka-linsh or Ka-linsh-a, and shadowfang from timbreclan. You all get a Squirrelkit plushy!**

**Thanks everyone or reviewing! Since I am so grateful for your reviews I am giving you a second chance to win the one-and-only Squirrelkit plushy. If you review and tell me the order that the cats (all of them) crossed the tree-bridge then I will give you a Squirrelkit plushy.**

**And of course, everyone who reviews today will get a Whisperkit plushy. Yes - I am giving away Whisperkit plushies. Hurry and get one!**

**Oh yeah - I probably won't be able to update for about a week, because my dad is going away on a business trip and is taking our comp. (a laptop) with him. :( **


	18. Darkness, Air, Sky And Water

**shadowfang from timberclan - Flightkit does have an awesome name! xD It's funny because in the origional version of TAL, I didn't even realise his name was like Squirrelflight's until like the tenth chapter. A reviewer pointed it out to me.**

**Spottedfeather on Hiatus - Yup, you got the order right! tosses Squirrelkit **

**Iceflight - Here is the chapter.**

**Grace of Masbolle - Sorry, the order was Stormkit, Flightkit, Leafpool, Whisperkit, Crowfeather. Thanks for reviewing though! I can't tell you whether that will happen or not - but I promise something like that will come up in... two chapters at the most.**

**Cloudfire - He wasn't really all that emotional - I can tell you right now he wasn't heartbroken or anything. And he will never be homeisck or miss his kin. I love dramaticness!**

**Adi Sagestar - Dramaticness! dances too Don't sic the weasle on me - I updated!!**

**PearlaH. Sweden - Thanks for the tips, it's nice to know people on fanfiction are looking out for each other. Don't worry - I have terrific warrior names for all three kits all thought out already. **

**Piercedheart - You are correct! throws Squirrelkit Sorry for not talking last time. :'( Whisperkit is adorable.**

**bee33 - Wow, that is definatly one of the greatest compliments I have ever gotten. I know exactly what you mean.**

**Princess of Lightning - Yeah, those two really need some quality together time. But they are all "mistrustful" for a reason. Like - say a couple lived in one area of town, then moved to another where both of their exes lived. They'd start being a little doubtful, don't you think? And you're probably right about the Squirrelkit plushy - no one tell Squirrelflight!!!**

**TawnyLeaf - Whisperkit hasn't left quite yet, only her brothers have gone to the Clan at the moment.**

**Feathersong - Yup, you got it! throws Squirrelkit My arm is getting tired!**

**Spottedfire - I love how all your sentances are so short! xD**

**Sparklingstar - Thanks!**

**This chapter takes place right after Stormkit and Flightkit left, like as Crowfeather, Leafpool and Whisperkit are on their way home**.

* * *

Leafpool felt her paws begin to tremble. 

_You know where we wait – you know where you have to go._

"No," she whispered, turning her face away from the distant horizon, turning away from the terror that she knew lay there.

"Leafpool?" her dark-pelted mate padded ahead of her, his paw steps falling silently on the springy grass. Their daughter Whisperkit walked even ahead of him, her head raised and her muzzle pointing at Silverpelt, her pale blue eyes filled with wonder and mysteries.

"Is everything alright?" Crowfeather murmured, slowing his pace to pad beside her. She felt his tail twine around hers, comforting her and assuring her that she still lay close to his heart, no matter what happened.

"Yes," she whispered, though she knew those deep blue eyes could see through her lie as easily as though it were the remnants of a cobweb.

_Come here Leafpool, you know your paws ache to pad over these cool stones again. You know our heart reaches out for this place. Why then do you refuse yourself?_

"Leafpool?" Crowfeather repeated, concern flaring up in those gentle eyes as he felt her body shake.

"I'm fine," Leafpool hissed, terror creeping along her spine and making her fur stand on end. Above her the shining points of light mocked her, their burning white pelts gleaming with a malicious light as they covered her fur in silver.

_Leafpool._

"I... I need... I think I have to... I need," the words wouldn't come. Her mind couldn't say anything, and Crowfeather couldn't hear the silent voice of her heart.

"It's okay," Crowfeather murmured, his muzzle resting against her ear, "Shhhh," there was nothing but gentle, calming peace in his voice, but it made Leafpool feel as though she needed to cry and scream and run and stand still. She needed to listen to him, she needed to listen to herself, she needed to listen to the voice creeping into the quiet places of herself.

"I love you," she whispered, her voice sounding strange, as though she were listening to another cat speaking.

"I love you," Crowfeather mimicked, his tongue rasping over one of her ears.

_Leafpool._

"I'll... I'll meet you later!" Leafpool nearly yowled. The words tore from her before she had realised she had said them. Her head was spinning and her heart was pounding her fur stood on end and her eyes were stretched wide.

Crowfeather nodded slowly, his eyes fixed on hers. He understood nothing. He understood everything. He had no idea what she was feeling, what the small, still voice was whispering. He knew exactly what drifted through her mind.

Then Leafpool turned and fled. Her paws landed on the ground, but before she even felt the contact she was flying through the air again, suspended and unable to control her body. Then her paws hit the grass, and then her muscles sent her tearing away.

Faster and faster she ran, until she thought her heart would burst and she would fall. But she kept going. She didn't even know what drove her anymore, whether it was herself or StarClan or Crowfeather or her kits or even nothing at all. All she knew was she had to go. She had to go to the place that made her want to die of fright and the place that made her want to curl up and sleep knowing the safety there would save her.

Then her body contacted stone. She felt the jarring cold seep into her paws and flood her frame. Then she stopped. Her breaths were short and ragged and desperate, and her eyes and fur were wild with wind and fear and the haunting of this place.

The cold water was still. Not a single ripple disturbed the silence or the eerie calm of this place. Not a single blade of grass stirred, and not a tendril of a breeze entered the solitude.

_You are here._

Leafpool was shaking. Her body convulsed and shuddered, and her claws scraped against the rocks as she dragged herself forward. She stumbled – her paw caught in the indent of paws long gone.

The rogue closed her eyes, and then bent her head. Every move was stiff, as though she forced herself to take each breath, each step and each twitch.

Cold water touched her muzzle. It traveled up into her face, and then like a wave it crashed down. The world went black, and she fell to the ground.

* * *

Sand dimpled under Leafpool's paws. The tiny grains were all as white as snow and they glowed with the light of the moon that hung above them. Mist surrounded the lone figure, cutting her off from everything but the sand and the night. 

There were no stars in the indigo expanse.

"So you came. I wasn't sure you would."

A dark shadow slunk through the mist. Leafpool felt her claws unsheathe and her muscles tighten.

At last, a slender white figure emerged from the fog. Her two green eyes were beautifully shaped, and they stared into Leafpool's with an intensity that made the tabby flinch.

"Who are you?" she asked her voice small and pitiful in the wide expanse of white.

"My name is Thrushflight."

_But who are you?_

"Where is StarClan?" Leafpool asked, glancing up at the starless sky. It made her feel more alone than she had been before.

Thrushflight gave the former medicine cat a look full of pity, and then jerked her head to the side. Leafpool turned, and saw the mist slowly fade away and leave an entrance to... Silverpelt.

Stars blazed above, bathing the entire landscape with silver light. Cats slid over the land, their bodies stained with light and their eyes glowing with secrets.

"Spottedleaf!" Leafpool called out, her heart filling with joy at the sight of her old friend.

The tortoiseshell didn't even look up.

"Spottedleaf!" Leafpool called again, raising one paw as though to pad forward.

Thrushflight instantly slid in front of her, her emerald eyes staring into Leafpool's.

"She can't hear you. None of them can. They can't scent you or feel your fur. You cannot journey into the land of the stars Leafpool, you are not one of them anymore."

"I never was part of StarClan!" Leafpool mewed, feeling her heart crumpling in on itself.

"StarClan watches over all those who pad down the path of the warrior. Rogues and loners are no concern of theirs. The stars may look down on you Leafpool, but their eyes are always turned away." Unspeakable sadness flared through the white cat's eyes as she turned to stare at the bodies of StarClan.

"Who are you then that can speak to me? Why do you carry the name of a warrior but live in the land of fog?

"I was once a ShadowClan warrior," Thrushflight murmured, "the proudest and strongest of my Clan. I was deputy, and no cat argued that I would be the greatest leader to walk the forest. But then I met Jacob. He was a rogue that lived at the edge of our territory. I had caught him stealing prey and was going to drive him off, but then I looked at him in his amber eyes. And for the first time I saw him as a cat, and not simply a nuisance. He showed me a world I never dreamed of, and I gave him my heart." Thrushflight bowed her head, pain tearing at every word that flowed past her lips.

"When I announced to the Clan that I was expecting kits no cat was dismayed. I would still be a strong deputy, and my kits would surely possess every skill I had. I never told any cat who the father was, except Jacob. For of course it was him. Freekit was a gorgeous white tom, his brother Tigerkit a copy of his father with a gleaming golden coat and perfect amber eyes.

"I brought them to Jacob, I wanted to show him his sons and our future. I didn't know... a warrior from our Clan, Blackfang, had followed me. He stole away without me ever knowing. He told our leader, Fallenstar, who was also my father. So enraged was Fallenstar at my betrayal that he sentenced me and my kits to death. I tried to save them... tried to protect my sons... I defended them from my Clan with every drop of strength in my body. I fought like LionClan, but at last a blow by my own brother killed me, and I fell to the ground. I watched from the sky as Silentfoot, my brother, turned upon my sons and killed them. Their blood stained the ground and his paws. Fallenstar ordered our bodies to be brought to Carrionplace. He said that traitors of the warrior code did not deserve the honour of a warrior's burial. My mate Jacob was slaughtered by the rats as he searched for our bodies.

"Even when I reached Silverpelt I was shunned for following my heart. I was not even allowed to speak to Freekit and Tigerkit before StarClan banished me here. I was the first cat ever to break the warrior code in such a way, and will never be forgiven. I am neither StarClan nor of the Forest Of No Stars. I am alone." There was a hollowness in the cat's voice that made the tabby flinch.

"What about your kits?" Leafpool whispered, feeling her paws trembling.

"They are in StarClan now," Thrushflight turned to stare across at the cats bathed in silver light. Leafpool followed her emerald gaze, and saw two miniature forms scuffling under the branches of an immense willow. "I have watched them every day since I entered this forsaken place, though they cannot see me or hear my voice."

Leafpool felt as though her heart would break for the proud she-cat. Torn from her Clan, her mate, her kits… how could StarClan be so cruel?

Slowly, even as Leafpool watched, the scene began to fade. The mist drew in closer around the two cats, veiling them in a cloud of white. The tabby she-cat could see nothing, not even the whiskers in front of her face.

"Thrushflight?" she called softly, feeling panic begin to creep in at the edges of her mind.

The voice that greeted her was low and deep, and filled with the sounds of rushing water and starlit nights. It made Leafpool freeze, and her amber eyes stretch wide in alarm.

"Darkness, air, sky and water will come together… and shake the forest to its roots. Once before these words were spoken, and now again they will foretell – but not in the same. Never the same."

Leafpool opened her jaws, and let out a silent wail. Her throat closed, her mind spun, her heart pounded, blood roared in her ears - and then everything was gone.

* * *

**I know, it's sad I can't think fo my own prophacy. But I promise this one fits PERFECTLY and it isn't at all the same. Don't hate me...**

**Everyone who reviews gets a Thrushflight plushy! I feel so sorry for her... Oooh that gives me an idea! I should write a story about her life... oh cool! What do you think?**

**Also - I will be having a mini-contest sometime soon - so keep yuor eyes open and review. Number of reviews you have submitted may count...**


	19. Help Her

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I had major writer's block. It's sort of gone now, enough so that I could write this chapter. I'm also going to update "My Heart Longs For You" and "Every Breath I Take" very soon. Hopefully today.**

**Oh yeah, keep a look-out for "Broken". It will be the promised story about Thrushflight.**

**TawnyLeaf - Aww, I'm sad you hate me. No plushy for you! Nah, I'm joking - I know you love me ;)**

**shadowfang from timbreclan - Thanks! **

**Feathersong - Here is the update!**

**PearlaH. Sweden - Thrushflight does rock. I love her xD**

**Piercedheart - I really like those names actually. I already have a name for Stormkit though, and one I'm _pretty _sure I'll use for Flightkit. You gave me a really good idea for Whisperkit's name though, though it isn't the one you suggested... thanks a lot! As far as I know StarClan didn't banish any cats who took mates outside their Clan to the Forest Of No Stars because of that. Thrushflight was banished from StarClan because she was the FIRST to break the warrior code like that. I'm pretty syre Tigerstar was sent to the FONS becuase he was, well evil - not because of Sasha.**

**Grace of Masbolle - Thanks! I try so hard to make it descriptive, I'm glad people like it. :)**

**Sparklingstar aka. Sparkles - StarClan was pretty harsh to her.**

**Adi Sagestar - You're just trying to freak me out with the WSA... right? (looks around nervously) Protect me! Remember- if the WSA sporks me to death I can't update...**

**kaysa lammers - Thanks - I really do hope to be a published author one day. I'll think about Jadepaw... Sorry you didn't like Moleclaw's, Cindersoul's, Honeytail's and Poppyleaf's names - I do. :)**

**Kulani Tawanoki- All your pets have warrior names? That is so cool! I wish I had a cat (sighs). I have a pet rat named Aaragorn who I LOVE TO DEATH!! (hugs him) I shoudl come up with a warrior name for him... hmmm I'll work on that.**

**Kira2667 - Leafpol will eventually find out about Cinderpelt/soul - probably from Thrushflight. **

**TotalTVAddict - Thanks. I feel so bad for Thrushflight too. :(**

**Palepaw - Your wish is my command.

* * *

**Leafpool was drifting. Her body floated on the dark expanse, twisting and turning in the comforting waves that enveloped her. The soft, enclosed warmth all around her soothed her wounds, gently rasping a rough tongue over her pelt and murmuring in her ears. Leafpool chirped and purred the sounds of a satisfied kit rumbling up through her throat. Slowly she began to drift farther away from that comfort, and her chirps turned to mews of distress. What was happening? Where was she going? 

Consciousness flooded back into the pale tabby shape. She jerked her paws once, as though life was only now being returned to them, and began to pry her eyes open. Cautiously she raised her head, and immediately winced and let out a sharp hiss. She was used to resting on the soft, springy grass of the moors, not solid stone. Her muscles protested as she clambered to her paws, sending lightning bolts of pain racing through her. Quickly the queen arched her back, her forelegs stretching out to their full length in an attempt to soothe her aching limbs.

The tabby squeaked in alarm as she felt one paw encircled by cold. She leaped back, her ears flattening against her head and her fur standing on end. As she stared down at her wet paw she began to tremble. Suddenly her entire body was convulsing with terror, spasms rippling through her tight muscles and making her fur shudder.

"Great StarClan no!" she gasped, feeling her dry throat close in on itself.

She had touched the Moonpool. She had traveled to the sky and spoken with one of her warrior ancestors. She had seen the cats of StarClan. Only medicine cats and leaders were permitted that honour, only their fur would not taint the water, would not stain the pool and mar the connection between earth and sky. And yet she, a lowly rouge, had done so arrogantly what even _warriors _were not permitted.

"StarClan will kill me," she whispered, "for what I have done I will die." How could StarClan allow the wretch that had polluted the purest gift they had ever given live?

"Forgive me!" she gasped, tears welling in her eyes. Before the first crystal drop could slide down her cheek the loner turned, and then ran.

Her paws bled with the force of their impact against the ground – over and over. Her heart pounded and her breath clawed at her throat, leaving it raw and swollen. Pain was all that existence, pain and terror.

She didn't know where she was. She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get away before… before…

She fell to the ground. Her muzzle ground into the dirt. She felt the small stones buried in the earth tear into her flesh; she couched as mud filled her lungs. The tears she had held back at the Moonpool exploded into her eyes, and her body shook as she sobbed into the ground. Her life was falling apart before her eyes; it was slipping out from under her.

Incoherent words mingled with the sobs. Leafpool didn't know what she was saying, or even who she was speaking to. But her broken heart was tearing, and it needed an escape.

Moons could have passed as she lay there, pouring her soul onto the dirt. The outside world had disappeared as Leafpool folded in on herself, crumpling into her heart, into the darkest, deepest black corners she hadn't even known were there. She didn't hear the gentle words whispered in her ear, she didn't feel the gentle grooming of a tongue over her ear, didn't feel the warm pelt pressing against hers. And when she was gently lifted and then placed in a soft nest she didn't look up, her eyes didn't lose the distant look of a dreamer.

"StarClan help her," a voice whispered to the night sky, two blue eyes watching the shell of the tabby in her nest, "please StarClan, help her."

* * *

**Hmm... anyone who reviews this chapter will get a... ooh I know! A plushy of Leafpool stretching. Ha - that's weird isn't it?**

**Aaaaaaand it's time for another contest! Since I'm almost at 200 reviews it's time for a contest!**

**The first 4 people to review will get a ... Crowkit plsuhy! Everyone's most favorite stubborn warrior - now in miniature! So cute! ****and tell me what influenced Leafpool's "dream" at the beginning (the first paragraph) will get the chance to name a character in an upcoming chapter. One in each Clan.**

**Oh yes and the first person to tell me what influenced Leafpool's "dream" at the beginning of the chapter (first paragraph) will get a special prize. :)**

**What are you waiting for - review!**


	20. Recovery

**Sorry, no-one has gotten Leafpool's dream right yet. I'll give it one more chapter...**

**Palepaw - Here is another chapter! (throws Crowkit plushy)**

**shadowfang from timbreclan - Thanks! (throws Crowkit plushy)**

**Cloudfire - Oooh... you are REALLY close with that Sandstorm guess. (throws Crowkit plushy)**

**Adi Sagestar - Yeah, Crowfeather did put her in the nest. Weru... wow that sounds like an evil name. Where can I get a superspork? (gives last Crowkit plushy)**

**Snowfur - Sorry, no she wasn't thinking of Crowfeather. Thanks for guessing though!**

**Grace of Masbolle - Thanks!**

**Smokepaw - Sorry aobut the names. I can't please everyone though you know.**

**Aquastream - I hope you aren't dead... This story is far from over... it'll probably be around... 40 chapters or so when it's finished.**

**Kira2667 - Leafpool does deserve a good break doesn't she? Maybe I should feed her a kit-kat.**

**PerlaH.Sweden - Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Piercedheart - Yeah, I did like the names. You still have another chapter to figure out the dream before the contest ends...**

**Decieved - Thanks!**

**Silverstreak - Thanks for reviewing! I don't know how I'm so descriptive... it comes naturally I guess. A plsuhy is like a stuffed toy. Though I only hadn out _metaphorical _plushies...**

**TotalTVAddict - Thanks! I love drama. xD**

**Feathersong - Thanks for adding me to favorite author! Sorry, that wasn't what the dream was about. Keep trying though...**

**Alright, in this chapter Leafpool and Crowfeather finally get some requested "bonding" time. Even though there isnt all that much of it in this chapter I promise there will be more in chapters to come. Here is the contest again:**

**If you can tell me what Leafpool's dream at the beginning of last chapter was about you can name one warrior in... either RiverClan or ShadowClan. Or you can name a rogue or a kittypet it doesn't matter to me. You have until the next chapter is posted to guess. So get going!**

**Congradulations to the four winners of Crowkit! The rest of you still have a chance to win one though... just read the message at the end of the chapter to find out how.

* * *

**"But you might not come back," Leafpaw's voice shook as she spoke, "What will I do without you?" the young medicine cat let out a mew of distress and flattened herself against the ground like a kit wailing for its mother. 

"I'll be okay, Leafpaw," Squirrelpaw whispered gently, crouching down and drawing her tongue across her sister's ears, "I've _got _to go, don't you see that?"

Leaping orange flames devouring the bracken danced before Leafpaw's eyes. She flinched, her eyes stretching wide with terror as she saw again the massive gold and black striped body bounding through the fire, its eye glowing with a demonic light and its sharp fangs bared in a vicious snarl.

How could she let Squirrelpaw go when she knew of the prophecy haunting her pawsteps?

She opened her jaws to tell Squirrelpaw about the omen, only to find that the russet apprentice was gone.

"Squirrelpaw?" Leafpaw mewed, her voice quivering with fear. She padded forward and raised her muzzle, searching for her sister's familiar scent, her ears straining for Squirrelpaw's bright laugh or derisive sarcasm. But the dark forest gave no indication that any cat but Leafpaw had been there, not even a paw print in the wet soil to prove their existence.

A deep voice whispered in the apprentice's ears, making her fur stand on end with fear. "Darkness, Air, Sky and Water will come together… and shake the forest to its roots."

Fog slunk forward, emboldened now that the tabby was alone. The gray blanket weaved in and out of the massive trunks, and the trees slowly began to fade away. Leafpaw was frozen, unable to move as the cold white mist enveloped her, pulling her into its deathly embrace. Her eyes darted to and fro, looking for any hole in the nothingness around her. Something about this place was familiar …

"But I've never been here before!" The apprentice wailed, screwing her eyes shut and pressing her body tight to the ground, as though she could vanish from this nightmare into the earth.

When she next opened her eyes, the scared, lost apprentice was gone. In her place lay Leafpool, her flanks heaving and her eyes narrowed as she looked around.

"Thrushflight?" she called, peering through the thick coat of fog, searching for the white cat.

"Squirrelpaw is your sister?" an astonished mew greeted Leafpool. The tabby whirled around to face Thrushflight, dipping her head in greeting.

"Yes," sorrow tore at the rogue's belly as she thought of the ginger warrior. The word stuck in her throat, ripping at her flesh and her heart as the feline forced it into the air, "Squirrel_flight _and I are both daughters of Firestar."

"Squirrelflight… Squirrelflight…" Thrushflight tasted the name, her green eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"How do you know her?" Leafpool asked, shivering. She drew her tail tighter around her paws in an effort to generate more warmth for her cold body.

"Squirrelp- Squirrelflight," Thrushflight corrected herself, "was one of the cats who made the journey to see Midnight." She paused for a moment and Leafpool nodded, unable to make words squeeze past the lump in her throat. "StarClan could not leave the ancient hunting grounds to accompany the cats they had chosen; they are bound too tightly to the Clans to forsake them, even to save them. But I have no such loyalty to these stars, and so I went with the six. They had no knowledge of my presence, but I was with them every pawstep of the way." She was staring into the distance, her brilliant green eyes glowing with memories. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally returned to her gaze to Leafpool's face.

"Squirrelflight kept them together. The journeying cats would have abandoned their quest long before the end if she hadn't been there to push them forward. Stormfur would have joined StarClan with his sister if she hadn't been there to ease the aching of his broken heart. Brambleclaw would have been lost without her by his side."

Leafpool nodded, feeling thorns grazing her throat as she fought to keep the sobs inside. "He is her mate now," she whispered, her lips barely parting as she pushed the words through her teeth. "They have three kits. He is deputy of ThunderClan."

Joy flared in Thrushflight's eyes. Leafpool saw the hope in the white cat's face, and continued, "Tawnypelt is expecting kits as well. Stormfur went to live with Brook with the Tribe of Rushing Water…" Leafpool was cut off by a hiss from Thrushflight.

"You don't know?" there was suspicion in the white warrior's voice, as though she suspected Leafpool of tricking her in some way.

"Know what?" the fur on Leafpool's neck stood on end as she looked at Thrushflight. What was wrong?

"Stormfur has joined StarClan," sorrow and regret filled the ShadowClan cat's voice and her neck twisted to peer through the fog to her left. Slowly the mist faded, revealing the shores of StarClan again. Leafpool squinted, the sudden starlight made her eyes sting after the eerie semi-glow of the shadowed land Thrushflight waked.

A familiar broad shouldered grey shape met Leafpool's amber gaze as she peered into the silver-tinted clearing. Beside the tomcat lay a small, pale brown tabby her head resting on his flank, her paws tucked under her petite body.

"How?" Leafpool asked, staring sorrowfully at her two friends. Stormfur had been a proud and skilled warrior, devoted to the warrior code – and his heart. And Brook had been so kind to her, and was very wise. Why had StarClan called them to their ranks? And why were they in StarClan instead of padding with the Tribe of Endless Hunting?

"Stormfur and Brook returned to the Clans shortly after the badger attack," Thrushflight mewed, her eyes roving up and down the dark grey tabby and his slender mate, "when they were forced to flee the Tribe of Rushing Water," before Leafpool had time to open her jaws Thrushflight gave her a stern glare, "I cannot tell you why. Some things are better left hidden… Anyway. They tried to re-join ThunderClan, but their loyalties were called into question, and so they left to join the Clan where the other half of Stormfur's heritage lay. They were killed two moons ago by a pair of foxes as they fought to drive it away from their Clan."

Leafpool closed her eyes, feeling the familiar sting of grief pierce her heart. How many cats had left the forest to walk with StarClan since she had gone? Cinderpelt, Stormfur, Brook… how much ThunderClan blood had been spilt?

"You must return now," Thrushflight mewed, "you cannot stay here forever."

Leafpool nodded. "Should I tell the other… tell the medicine cats about the prophecy?" she asked quietly, feeling her fur stand on end as the words spun through her mind again.

_Darkness, Air, Sky and Water will come together… and shake the forest to its roots._

Thrushflight stared steadily into Leafpool's eyes. "They are in the care of StarClan, their troubles are not ours. Littlecloud, Mothwing, Copperfoot and Foxpaw are in StarClan's paws – not yours."

_Copperfoot must be that ginger tom who spoke about StarClan's wrath at the Gathering. So Barkface too has joined StarClan._

Leafpool closed her eyes as she felt the tug of reality at her paws. Sighing, she let the fog and cold drift away.

The scent of mouse met her as she blinked her eyes open. She lay in a mossy nest sheltered by the side of a small moorland hillock.

"Fresh-kill?" she asked, looking around.

"Leafpool!" the joyful cry was her only warning before a dark shape crashed into her, covering her pelt in tender licks and filling her ears with a deep purr that rumbled through his pelt like thunder.

"Crowfeather," Leafpool sighed, feeling that she could cry with happiness as she curled up into a tighter ball, laying her head on the grey tomcat's black shoulder.

"I was so worried about you," Crowfeather whispered, his chin resting on the top of her head, "I found you lying on the grass as though you were sleeping… I brought you back here. Sometimes you'd talk to me and it'd seem like you were your old self, but the next second you'd be lying completely still with your eyes half closed and wouldn't answer me…" The rogue's voice trembled and he wrapped his tail tighter around her thin body, pulling her close to him.

_He was terrified for me. _Leafpool realized. She looked up into Crowfeather's face, and saw the weariness dragging at his blue eyes.

"How long?" she murmured, licking his neck gently.

"Four days," he whispered. It seemed as though those were the hardest words he had ever had to say.

_Four days…_

"Where's Whisperkit? Did she bring the prey?" Leafpool asked, looking around for her daughter's soft grey fur. Crowfeather didn't say anything.

"Crowfeather?"

"She's in WindClan," Crowfeather whispered, his voice oddly flat.

_How can he care so little about this?_

Leafpool raised her head, sending a searing amber glare up at her mate – ready to send her words tearing into his flesh.

"How can you…" When she saw the look of pure, heart-wrenching sorrow that filled his eyes she stopped her rant, biting her tongue so hard she felt drops of tangy blood roll through her mouth.

_He's trying to stay strong; he's trying to make this easier for me by acting like he isn't affected._

"I took her to the camp yesterday," Crowfeather whispered, "I wanted to wait for you, but I didn't know how long it'd be and she had to go soon…" Leafpool nodded, brushing her tail over his side, telling him she understood, "Onestar accepted her gladly, and Ashfoot was ecstatic," pain flared through his voice as he spoke of his mother, "Onestar even let me stay long enough to watch her apprentice ceremony. Whisperpaw's mentor is Owlwhisker." Crowfeather puffed out his chest in pride, and Leafpool felt a thrill of happiness rush through her. If only she could know that her sons had been so well met in ThunderClan…

"Onestar… Onestar offered me a position in WindClan," Crowfeather whispered, turning his face down to look Leafpool in the eyes, "They are just recovering from a bought of greencough. They lost many cats: Barkface, Weaselfur, Whitetail, Heatherpaw, Morningflower…" Crowfeather's voice trailed off. Leafpool felt her heart cry out in sympathy as he listed the cats he had grown up with, cats he had lived with and loved. "They have the fewest cats out of all the Clans, and their medicine cat is a former rogue with little experience. Barkface hadn't trained him long before he joined StarClan.

"He knows you are my mate, and said you'd be welcome too. I think he was even hoping you could teach Copperfoot – the new medicine cat – a few things."

"I don't know…" her head was spinning. It was all so sudden: the prophecy, learning about Stormfur and Brook, Whisperkit leaving and now this.

"I know," Crowfeather soothed her, running his tongue over her ears, "I told him I'd talk to you. But you don't have to think about it now. Here, have something to eat." Gently he pulled the plump mouse she had scented earlier towards them, and took a bite. "It's good."

Leafpool purred and bent her head, letting the warm prey fill her mouth. She closed her eyes, reveling in the taste and the food that would soon fill her growling belly.

But in the back of her mind ominous shadows still lurked, reminding her of the danger still to come.

_Darkness, Air, Sky and Water will come together… and shake the forest to its roots._

_

* * *

_

**For all of you confused about which cats are still living and which new cats there are and what-not don't worry. The alleigances will be posted in definatly no mpore than three chapters.**

**And now - to win a Crowkit plushy all you have to do is list all the cats from WindClan who died. Good-luck!**

**Reivew now and get a Stormfur and Brook plushy. Yes it is one plushy - their tails are sewn together.**


	21. Because They Are Leafpool's Kits

**I know it has been nearly a month since I last updated and I am so sorry. I have had so much homework lately and adding that to the fact that my Dad just had surgery means I had about ten minutes of free time since I updated. I feel really bad for this and will try so hard to get the next chapter up soon, though I can't promise anything. **

**PearlaH.Sweden - I actually haven't decided yet what they are going to do. Honestly: their decision will be as much of a surprise to me as you:)**

**Kira2667 - Yay! (tosses Crowkit plushy) I'm pretty sure Leafpool won't be going to ThunderClan, though I can't say for sure yet.**

**Snowfur - Hurray for you! (tosses Crowkit plushy)**

**Princess of Lightening - Yeah, I feel so bad for them. :(**

**Cloudfire - No sorry, but that is a really good guess! Thanks!**

**Feathersong - Sorry, that isn't what the dream was. But thanks for guessing! (throws Crowkit plushy)**

**Grace of Masbolle - (throws Crowkit plushy) Yeah, it seems like a lot of people want them to go to WindClan. If I can figure out how to work the "put a poll on your page" thingy I might put that as a question.**

**shadowfang from timbreclan - Sure, suggestions for the names are always welcome, though I can't promise to use them.**

**Aquastream - Thanks! (throws a Crowkit plushy)**

**Silverstreak - Yeah, I liked Heatherpaw too. I hope in the real books her relationship with Lionpaw works out, all the others have failed. :( Sorry, but that isn't what the dream was about. (tosses Crowkit plushy)**

**Kulani Tawanoki - Thanks so much! Don't worry if you aren't a fabulous writer right away, you'd shudder with horror if you read a couple of my first stories. (shudders) Thanks so much for reviewing! (tosses Crowkit plushy)**

**TotalTVAddict - Thanks! I definetly will have to do a lot more writing before this story is done. I have so many ideas... (grins evily)**

**Thanks so much for reviewing guys! Since no one has got the dream yet I'll give you one clue... but only if you PM me and ask for it. Oh yeah, suggestions for characters' warrior names (not just Leafpool's kits) are always appreciated. I already know for sure what Stormkit's is, but I'm having a lot of trouble deciding the names for the other two, especially Whisperkit.

* * *

**Flightkit's heart was throbbing against his rib-cage, threatening to deafen him as he padded behind the ginger she-cat who was his kin. 

_I bet all of ShadowClan can scent my fear. _He thought in disgust, even as he felt his paws begin to shake. His fur was already standing full on end and his pupils were black slits floating in his gold iris'. Something soft brushed his flank and he screeched in alarm, his ears flattening against his head.

"Calm down thistle-brain," Stormkit hissed contemptuously, his eyes flashing angrily in the gloom as he stared at his brother, "Firestar is never going to let you into ThunderClan if you keep acting like a cornered squirrel."

"Sorry," Flightkit whispered, looking at his paws, shame prickling beneath his fur.

"Is everything okay?" Squirrelflight asked sharply, twisting her head to glance back at the two toms.

"Yeah," Stormkit mewed, bounding forward past Flightkit to walk next to the warrior, his dark grey tail flicking over his brother's pale face.

Flightkit winced, Stormkit's blatant distaste stinging far more than the coarse hair.

_He's right. After taking one look at my brother Firestar will never want a coward like me in the Clan._

Flightkit felt a burning lump burrowing its way into his throat. Firestar would probably let him stay in the Clan just because he'd feel sorry for the poor tabby kit, but he would never be a great warrior or help his Clan. He would fade into the background, a useless cat in a world of deadly warriors.

_Why did I ever choose to leave Leafpool and Crowfeather? _He asked himself bitterly as he trudged along, his tail dragging along the ground. _I miss Whisperkit. _At the thought of his sister the kit's heart nearly broke. She had been his companion and friend, closer to him than any other of his kin. She had listened when he spoke and in turn had shared her secrets with him, they had been inseparable. And yet now they were apart, destined to be allies at best, enemies at worst, but never friends, never kin.

"We are at the border," Squirrelflight murmured, her ears pricked forward and her eyes glittering as she stared into the woods before them, "Can you scent the Clan?" she asked, turned her head to look at Flightkit, though her question was intended for both the tomcats.

The tabby opened his jaws, drawing air over his scent glands as he closed his eyes. The scent was overpowering, far stronger than that of WindClan, and much more unfamiliar. For all of his life Flightkit had lived upon the open moors, and the scent of the Clan that roamed the fields seemed as normal as the grass itself. These smells of wood and leaves and must and prey were so strong it made him feel dizzy. How could he ever distinguish any cat scent from the smell of the forest? But he could smell ThunderClan's scent as a whole, and it wasn't too unpleasant.

"I can scent it," Stormkit growled, his claws fur standing on end with excitement as his blue eyes darted from side to side.

"ThunderClan's scent is very different from WindClan," Squirrelflight mewed, padding over to a strong oak and sniffing the bark, "but you'll get used to it in time. Come on, the sun is nearly risen." The she-cat started off again, crossing the invisible boundary in a couple of pawsteps. Stormkit followed eagerly at her heels, with Flightkit walking along behind them as he had before.

The woods were so shielded, so enclosing. The tabby cat glanced nervously around; there could be an enemy hiding behind every tree, every bush and every swaying frond of fern. Claustrophobia swelled in his chest, growing with every pawstep he took into the dense forest.

_I can't live here! _He thought in panic, _I can't live cut off from the sky!_

He closed his eyes, trying to imagine that the trees were no longer there. It helped, a little. But he couldn't walk with his eyes shut forever, and when he opened them again the feeling was back, if a little less strongly this time.

They walked through the forest for what seemed like moons. The sun rose, staining the sky with rose before settling itself and letting the heavens turn to blue once more. But none of the cats saw this change of colour, the trees were their sky, a tapestry of green above them.

"This is the camp," Squirrelflight announced, drawing up short. Flightkit didn't notice this sudden halt, and crashed into Stormkit's tail. The grey tom hissed at him, his eyes spitting flames at him, but luckily the tomcat was too eager to enter his new Clan to do anything else. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Stormkit responded at once, trying to peer through the screen of brambles.

"Uhhh-huhh," Flightkit squeaked, his voice shrill like that of a newborn kit. He wished his ears weren't flattening against his head, he wished that he couldn't scent his own fear-scent as it poured off of him, he wished he were excited about joining the Clan instead of petrified. He squeezed his eyes shut.

_StarClan help me!_

The three cats entered the camp. Flightkit thought he might retch. The eyes of every cat in ThunderClan were suddenly fixed on him, their accusing, curious stares burning holes through his pelt.

"Are they rogues?" Flightkit heard a small voice squeak. He turned and suddenly met the wide, green gaze of a small tabby kit. He swallowed and glanced and Stormkit. The grey tom was meeting the eyes of the Clan, challenging pride glimmering in his blue eyes. Flightkit took a deep breath and looked up, trying to look as confident as his brother. But the moment he caught the gaze of another ThunderClanner, this time a grey tomcat with dark blue eyes, he felt terror blaze in his eyes and he looked away, ashamed of his fear.

"Squirrelflight?" a deep voice murmured. There was no accusation in the cat's tone, only curiosity. Flightkit looked towards his kin out of the corner of his eyes, and saw she was speaking to a lean russet tomcat with glowing green eyes. There was no need for him even to ask, he already knew _that _cat's name.

"Firestar," Stormkit gasped, Flightkit felt his brother stiffen with excitement as he stared at the legendary leader. Flightkit wished he could disappear.

"This is Stormkit and Flightkit," Squirrelflight meowed, and Flightkit knew the entire Clan was hanging on every word she spoke.

"Why have you brought them here?" Firestar asked gently, glancing at the brothers and then looking back at his daughter.

Flightkit heard the she-cat take a deep breath, and then she said, "Because they are Leafpool's sons."

* * *

**Dun-dun-dunnnn! Next chapter will be awesome, with tons of dramaticalness! (dances for happyness) Oh yeah, if anyone can tell me how to put a poill on my profile I'd be really thankful. Thankful enough to give them an extra lue about Leafpool's dream. (If more than one person tells me I'll give the hint to the first person)**

**Anyone who reviews this chapter will get a Firestar plushy! Isn't he handsome?**


	22. ThunderClan

**shadowfang from timberclan - hmm... I've heard great, amazing and well-written, but never smexy before. ;) I like the name Flightpath... although it reminds a little of like an airport or something.**

**Cloudfire - Yeah, Stormkit is a but mean, but I'm gonna explain why at the end of the replies.**

**Grace of Masbolle - Yay! Thanks for the help, your hint about the dream is coming...**

**Snowfur - Firestar is very handsome ;)**

**Adi Sagestar - Not the Weru again!**

**PearlaH.Sweden - Cliffhangers are one of the perks to writing the story yourself. Hee-hee.**

**WildTotodile - Happy Thanksgiving to you too! I'm actually Canadian so I celebrated Thanksgiving in October but thanks!**

**Stormfur's Sweetie - Thanks!**

**Kira2667 - Well, actually I'd have to say in TNP Firestar is too perfect, but he won't be in my story. He'll be like he was in the origional series.**

**Princess of Lightening - Oooh, that's a good name!**

**Feathersong- Thanks!**

**Aquastream - flightkit does sound like a WindClan name doesn't it? Huh.. I never even noticed... interesting.**

**SilverFrost's Miracle - No, Crowfeather was offrered the position of a warrior.. but if he takes it who knows...**

**Silverstreak - Thanks!**

**Tawnyleaf - Lol**

**Okay, a lot of people have comented on how Stormkit is so mean to Flightkit (poor Flighty) this is mostly, though not entirely, because Stormkit was really nervous. I mean he would never appear anything but completely confident and unfazable, so he acts like that but then his nervousness turns into a short-temper which he usually takes out on his brother. Yeah, it's mean but it's just how he is.**

**Also, I put a poll about TAL on my profile, you should check it out...

* * *

**

The whole Clan tensed. Flightkit could feel their anger and confusion radiating from them in waves. He knew what his mother had done, how she had abandoned her Clan to be with her father, and from the looks the cats all around him were giving him and his brother they remembered too.

"Squirrelflight," Firestar said, his voice sounding very strange, "Is this true?" it seemed as though he were _begging _his daughter to say she had lied.

"It is true," the ginger she-cat mewed gently.

The tom turned around without saying another word, and then stalked back towards his den, the tip of his tail twitching and his head hanging well below his shoulders. Squirrelflight moved to follow her father, then stop and turned to look at Flightkit and Stormkit.

"When Leafpool left the Clan Firestar was devastated. It took him moons to recover from her disappearance. He loves her very much, and losing her was a huge blow to him," she murmured, her eyes darting from her nephews towards the cave above the Highledge, "You bring back the memory of his pain. It might take a little while for him to…" she grasped for words, but in the end just left her sentence hanging, "I'll talk to him. Don't worry Firestar would never turn a cat away, least of all his own kin." With that she turned and bounded away after the russet tomcat.

Flightkit turned to look at Stormkit, and was shocked to see his brother looking… uncertain. The grey tom never looked anything less that totally confident.

"What do we do now?" Flightkit asked tentatively, looking around. The cats of the Clan had separated into little groups, talking in low voices and glancing over at the brothers when they thought they weren't looking.

"I… I don't know," Stormkit snapped, his ears flattening against his head in annoyance and discomfort. He was not used to feeling helpless and he clearly did not enjoy it.

"Would you like to rest?"

Flightkit spun around. Behind the two toms stood a lean pale ginger she-cat with leaf-green eyes.

"Yes please," he stammered. There was something familiar about the she-cat.

"Sandstorm?" Stormkit guessed.

The she-cat nodded briskly and then said, "Here, there are a couple of spare nests in the medicine cat's den where you two can rest undisturbed, I'll get one of the apprentices to get you some fresh-kill." She turned, flicking her tail to signal the pair to follow her, "Come on." The toms hastily bounded after her, eager to get away from the accusing looks of their hopefully soon-to-be Clanmates.

"So what are your names?" Sandstorm asked, gesturing to a few empty nests inside a crevice in the stone wall.

"Flightkit," the tabby murmured gratefully, sinking into the soft feathers and ferns.

"I'm Stormkit," he brother mewed, looking the warrior directly in the eyes, "our sister's name is Whisperkit, she is going to live in WindClan."

"Stormkit, Whisperkit and Flightkit," Sandstorm lingered on the last name, casting a glance towards the small tomcat, a gleam of sorrow flaring in her eyes, "those are very nice names." She commented. Stormkit shrugged, but Flightkit half-smiled.

"Could we get something to eat?" the lean tom asked quietly, looking awkwardly at Sandstorm.

"Sure," the ginger warrior purred, touching her nose to the tabby's head, "you two get some rest."

"What do you think of ThunderClan so far?" Flightkit asked his brother, comforted by the silence and the separation from the Clan.

"We are going to have to prove ourselves," he grey tom murmured, flicking one ear thoughtfully, "it's going to be a challenge." He looked at his brother, "We're the only cats we can trust right now, we don't know anything about anyone else. We'll have to stick together." He looked at his brother solemnly, seriously.

Flightkit glanced towards the entrance nervously, "What about Sandstorm and Squirrelflight? And Firestar?" he mewed.

_We'll have to stick together_. A little thrill of happiness sprung through the tabby. It wasn't often that Stormkit showed affection, and this was usually as close as it got.

Stormkit considered this, "They're all right; at least I know Sandstorm and Squirrelflight are. I'm not sure about Firestar though. If what Sandstorm said was true then he is really going to resent us being here."

Flightkit nodded in agreement, "We'll just have to make sure to always to extra well when he is around," he mewed.

"And maybe for a while you should avoid him," Stormkit suggested.

"Why?"

"You look a lot like Leafpool," Stormkit said, looking the lean tomcat up and down. It was true, with his small frame, bright amber eyes and pale fur he was nearly a spitting image for the former medicine cat.

"But you are nearly identical to Crowfeather," he pointed out, "don't you think Firestar might be angry with the tom who stole Leafpool away?"

Stormkit looked annoyed, "Oh, yeah," he muttered, angry he hadn't thought of that, "I guess we should both avoid Firestar for a while."

"Flightkit, Stormkit?" a gentle voice called from outside the den. Both brothers started in alarm. Stormkit sent Flightkit a warning look and mouthed the words "don't trust anybody" to him before he replied.

"Yeah?"

A lithe white body padded into the den, two sparrows clutched in the she-cat's jaws. Dropping them on the cave floor she looked kindly at the pair, "I'm Whitewing," she mewed.

_Our kin. _Flightkit remembered Leafpool telling them about her kin Cloudtail and of his daughter, though she had referred to the she-cat as Whitepaw.

"This is my daughter, Icekit," she mewed as a smaller white cat with grey hind paws followed her into the den.

"Hello," the kit squeaked, looking up at the two toms. She couldn't have been more than three moons, she was so tiny. "I'm Icekit," she mewed unnecessarily.

"I'm Stormkit," said the grey tom kindly, "and this is Flightkit."

"You two are still kits?" the little cat looked ready to fall over with astonishment, "But you're huge!"

"Well," Flightkit glanced at Stormkit, not knowing what to say.

"Hopefully we'll be apprentices soon," Stormkit said, "we're older than most kits."

"Ten moons," Flightkit chimed in,

"That's as old as Cricketpaw, Sparrowpaw and Runningpaw are," Icekit mewed, "I think." She looked up at her mother, who nodded.

"Now we'd better let them rest," Whitewing said, "Come on, Volekit and Mosskit are just starting a game."

"Oh yes! This time _I _get to be Bluestar!" the little cat ran out into the clearing, her tail standing straight in the air.

"You two get some sleep," Whitewing said kindly, "you're going to have lots of visitors I can assure you."

"Great," Stormkit muttered. But Flightkit barely heard his brother; he was already half-asleep.

* * *

Squirrelflight padded into the darkness of Firestar's den, hesitant and yet determined. She couldn't let Firestar's anguish over losing Leafpool blind him to the needs of her kits.

"Firestar?" she said quietly, peering through the curtain of darkness for her father. She got no reply.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Leafpool had returned," she whispered gently, "And I know I should have asked you before bringing her kits into the Clan…" she faltered, unsure of what to say. Suddenly something flashed through her mind. It was a memory of herself and Leafpool sitting in the elder's den as kits listening to Dappletail tell them of the days when Firestar was himself only a young warrior.

"Well when he brought that kit into the Clan no cat was pleased," the elder had rasped with a chuckle, "we all said it would die before the end of leaf-bare. Bluestar was furious that he hadn't asked her first though Tigerstar, then Tigerclaw and the deputy of ThunderClan, was angrier that Firestar had been sneaking off to visit a kittypet. But Firestar defended the kit and his sister, Princess, and even Graystripe, who had been in a fight with your father at that time, had admitted Firestar's decision was rooted in good." The elder had mewed, glancing out of the den at the proud white warrior that little kit had become.

"But you did the same thing I did!" Squirrelflight blurted out, "You visited Princess even though you know your leader would be furious if she found out, and you brought her son to the Clan to train as a warrior. Why should Leafpool's kits not deserve the same? They have done nothing wrong!" she was pleading with the unseen ginger tom, begging him to let her keep some part of her sister, even if the tabby herself were gone.

"I know," Firestar whispered, his green eyes emerging from the gloom as he slowly padded forward, "I know."

Squirrelflight bounded forward and pressed her muzzle to her father's shoulder, sharing his grief for their absent daughter and sister.

"Will you let them…"

"Yes, Flightkit and Stormkit deserve to follow the path of warriors."

"And will you accept them?" Squirrelflight asked gently.

Firestar paused, and then murmured, "I will try." Taking a deep breath his straightened out and looked purposefully ahead. Giving Squirrelflight one last, long look he brushed past her to stand at the edge of the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" he yowled. Squirrelflight blinked in approval, he had returned to his ordinary, composed self; at least on the outside.

Immediately the clearing was filled with cats. They had all been waiting anxiously for this, and no-cat had left the camp for fear of missing their leader's decision.

* * *

"Are we supposed to go?" Flightkit asked quietly, peering nervously out at the throng of warriors.

"Of course," Stormkit snapped, jumping to his paws, "come on mousebrain!" then the grey tom whisked out of the den, not waiting for his brother's reply.

Flightkit sighed and slowly stood up, regretfully padding away from the warm nest. The moment he was out in the open again his felt his belly lurch and twist itself into a knot, and his ears flattened against his head.

"Calm down," Stormkit hissed quietly in his ear, scorn flashing across his face, "this is going to be when we find out if we get to join ThunderClan!"

Rather than subduing the tabby's fears this information only added to them.

Firestar stared down at the Clan, raising his tail for silence.

"I have agreed to let Flightkit and Stormkit stay in ThunderClan and train as warriors," murmurs broke out amongst the Clan, but a swift hiss from their leader quieted them down, then he yowled, "Stormkit, until you have been given your warrior name you shall be known as Stormpaw."

Flighkit felt his heart swell with happiness for his kin, and absolute terror at the thought of Firestar speaking the same words for him. Stormpaw stiffened at his side, emotion so powerful flaring up in his blue eyes that it made Flightkit shrink away. The grey tom bounded forward to stand at the base of the Highledge, his entire body vibrating with tension.

"Ashfur, please come forward."

Flightkit twisted his head around, searching for the warrior. He spotted a powerful dark furred tomcat prowling forward through his Clanmates, his pale blue eyes flecked with interest as he stopped before his leader.

"You have shone yourself to be a skilled warrior and a dedicated mentor," Firestar glanced at another tom, a lean tabby that looked similar to Flightkit, "and I know you will pass on all you know to Stormpaw." The two grey toms turned to look at each other, and then touched noses before drawing away, Stormpaw's eyes flaring with pride and Ashfur's with calculated excitement.

"Flightkit, until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Flightpaw," Firestar glanced down at the shivering apprentice, and for a moment empathy sparked in his green eyes. Flightpaw shuffled his paws anxiously, willing himself not to flee.

Even though he was nervous enough to empty his stomach the tabby couldn't help feeling pride swell inside him as he repeated his own name, _Flightpaw._

"Rainwhisker," Firestar called, signaling a lean, grey tom to step forward. The warrior looked young, and the expression of playfulness on his face made Flightpaw take a liking to him instantly, "you are young, but have shown yourself a loyal and skilled warrior and I am confident you will be an excellent mentor to Flightpaw."

Flightpaw looked into his mentor's face. Rainwhisker smiled at him, raising one eyebrow as though they shared a secret.

"You're doing fine," the warrior whispered as he bent down to touch his nose to his apprentices'.

_We've done it, _Flightpaw thought, looking around at the cats who were now his Clanmates, _we are part of ThunderClan now._

_

* * *

_

**Yay they are apprentices! I luff Rainwhisker!**

**No one's guessed the dream yet, after next chapter (not the Allegiances) I'll close the contest.**

**Everyone who reviews gets a Dappletail plushy! I was sad when she died. :(**

**Almost 250 reviews! The next seven reviewers get a Leafkit plushy!**


	23. Allegiances

**The only thing I've changed is that Copperfoot's name is now Sundance. **

**I noticed an error I made in a previous chapter, the one where Leafpool talks to Thurshflight the second time. Thrushflight said that** **"They (Stormfur and Brook) tried to re-join ThunderClan, but their loyalties were called into question, and so they left to join the Clan where the other half of Stormfur's heritage lay." It was supposed to say "They tried to re-join RiverClan, but their loyalties...". They did live in ThunderClan until they died, not RiverClan. Sorry for the mistake.**

**If you notice any errors in the Allegiances please tell me.

* * *

**

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER: Firestar – handsome ginger tom with green eyes

DEPUTY: Brambleclaw – powerful dark tabby tom with amber eyes (APPRENTICE, CRICKETPAW)

MEDICINE CAT: Foxpaw – apprentice being trained by ShadowClan medicine cat Littlecloud

WARRIORS:

Cindersoul – dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

Honeytail – petite golden-brown tabby she-cat

Poppyleaf – tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Moleclaw –dark golden-brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt – pale tabby tom

Rainwhisker – dark grey tom with darker blue eyes (APPRENTICE, FLIGHTPAW)

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

Brackenfur – golden brown tom

Berryclaw – white and grey mottled tom (APPRENTICE, RUNNINGPAW)

Ashfur – pale grey tom (with darker flecks) with dark blue eyes (APPRENTICE, STORMPAW)

Spiderleg – long legged black tom with a brown underbelly

Cloudtail – white tom with blue eyes

Thornclaw – golden brown tom

Birchfall – pale tabby tom (APPRENTICE, SPARROWPAW)

Mousefang – small white and grey mottled tom

APPRENTICES:

Cricketpaw – pretty silver she-cat with black stripes and green eyes

Sparrowpaw – small dark brown tabby she-cat

Runningpaw – tiny tortoiseshell tom

Foxpaw – dark russet tom with long legs and a bushy tail

Stormpaw – powerfully built grey tom with blue eyes

Flightpaw – lean pale tabby tom with amber eyes

QUEENS:

Ferncloud – (mother of Dustpelt's kits) pale grey she-cat with darker grey flecks (KITS, JAGGEDKIT & DREAMKIT)

Whitewing – (mother of Birchfall's kits) white she-cat with green eyes (KITS, MOSSKIT, ICEKIT, VOLEKIT)

Sorreltail – (mother of Brackenfur's kits) pale tortoiseshell she-cat with white chest and paws (KITS, EXPECTING)

Sandstorm – (mother of Firestar's kits) pale ginger she-cat with green eyes (KITS, EXPECTING)

Hazelstripe – (mother of Rainwhisker's kits) small cream she-cat with grey stripes (KITS, EXPECTING)

KITS:

Jaggedkit – dark grey tom with paler stripes

Dreamkit – pale brown and grey dappled she-cat

Mosskit – pale and darker brown mottled tom with green eyes

Icekit – white she-cat with dark grey back paws and bright blue eyes

Volekit – small dark brown tom with a distinctive white ring around one eye

ELDERS:

Longtail – pale tom with darker stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur – wiry dark brown she-cat, oldest cat in Clan

Graystripe – long haired grey tom with amber eyes

Daisy – dark cream she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

RIVERCLAN

LEADER: Mistystar – powerful grey-blue she-cat (APPRENTICE, DARKPAW)

DEPUTY: Reedwhisker – lean black tom with dark green eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Mothwing – beautiful golden tabby she-cat (APPRENTICE, WILLOWGLEN)

WARRIORS:

Beechfur – light brown tom (APPRENTICE, THRUSHPAW)

Pounceclaw – black she-cat

Minnowstreak – pretty silver she-cat (APPRENTICE, SNOWPAW)

Voletooth – small brown tabby tom (APPRENTICE, HERONPAW)

Pebbleheart – grey tabby tom

Dappleface – grey and white mottled she-cat (APPRENTICE, GLEAMINGPAW)

Falconclaw – black tom with lighter stripes

Swiftpelt – cream tom with brown ears and paws (APRPENTICE, WATERPAW)

Brownear – brown she-cat (APPRENTICE, SNAKEPAW)

APPRENTICES:

Willowglen – pale grey she-cat

Thrushpaw – pale tortoiseshell tom

Snowpaw – white she-cat with grey speckles

Heronpaw – blue-grey tom

Gleamingpaw – small silver tom

Waterpaw – small silver tom

Snakepaw – brown she-cat

QUEENS:

Mosspelt (mother of Blackclaw's kits)– elderly tortoiseshell she-cat, oldest nursery queen (KITS, GENTLEKIT)

Rippletail (mother of Reedwhisker's kits) – dark grey tabby she-cat (KITS, EXPECTING)

KITS:

Gentlekit – thin tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

ELDERS:

Swallowtail – dark tabby she-cat

Blackclaw – smoky black tom

* * *

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER: Russetstar– dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes

DEPUTY: Tawnypelt –tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Littlecloud – small pale tabby tom (APPRENTICE, BASILPAW & FOXPAW)

WARRIORS:

Owltail – small tabby tom

Smokefoot – black tom (APPRENTICE, YEWPAW)

Oakfur – small brown tom

Rowanclaw – ginger tom (APPRENTICE, SWANPAW)

Applefur – cream she-cat with brown eyes

Marshtail -dark brown tabby tom

Toadclaw – dark cream tom with brown stripes (APPRENTICE, LEAPINGPAW)

Froststep – dark grey tom with paler face

Mountainfur – powerful grey tabby tom

Dewfang – pale grey she-cat (APPRENTICE, FROGPAW)

Thistleheart – ginger she-cat (APPRENTICE, TWILIGHTPAW)

APPRENTICES:

Basilpaw - small dark brown tabby tom

Yewpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat

Swanpaw - small white she-cat

Leapingpaw - handsome calico tomcat

Frogpaw - mottle grey and black tomcat

Twilightpaw - sleek silver she-cat with grey eyes

QUEENS:

Snowbird (mother of Smokefoot's kits) – pure white she-cat (KITS, TALONKIT, RISINGKIT, FREEKIT, MORNIGKIT & SHADEDKIT)

KITS:

Talonkit – small grey tom with black markings

Risingkit – pale grey and white dappled she-cat

Freekit – white she-cat

Morningkit – pale ginger she-cat

Shadedkit – pure black tom with blue eyes

ELDERS:

Ceaderheart – nearly blind grey tom, oldest cat in ShadowClan

Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

* * *

WINDLCAN

LEADER: Onestar – brown tabby tom

DEPUTY: Ashfoot – elderly grey she-cat

MEDICINE CAT – Sundance – young gold tabby tom with bright green eyes

WARRIORS:

Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom (APPRENTICE, WHISPERPAW)

Tornear – aging tabby tom, blind in one eye and deeply scarred

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

Crowfeather – dark grey tom with blue eyes

Leafpool – pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Harefoot – dark brown tom with white chest and paws

Swayingleaf – golden she-cat with deep green eyes

APPRENTICES:

Whisperpaw - pale silver she-cat with blue eyes

QUEENS:

Nightcloud (mother of Onestar's kits) – black she-cat (KITS, LILLYKIT, FERNKIT & BUZZARDKIT)

KITS:

Lillykit - dark cream she-cat with brown eyes

Fernkit - pale tabby she-cat with green eyes

Buzzardkit - lean black tom

ELDERS:

Webfoot – dark grey tabby tom


	24. WindClan

**shadowfang from timberclan - Thanks! (gives Leafkit)**

**Grace of Masbolle - I will. xD Sorry, but I have to shut down the contest now even though you never actually guessed what the dream was. You got the farthest out of anyone though, so kudos to you! Watch out for the next contest! (gives Leafit plushy)**

**Snowfur - Don't wory, you'll see what'll happen to Whisperkit. Eherm - Whisperpaw. (throws Leafkit)**

**Feathersong - Yeah, Flightpaw is a sweetheart isn't he? (tosses Leafkit)**

**PearlaH.Sweden - Thanks, Rainwhisker does rock! (throws Leafkit plsuhy)**

**Pinkpelt the Crack Butterfly - Thanks! Rainwhisker definately rulez with a z. xD (tosses Leafkit plsuhy)**

**Morning - Awww, I don't think Crowfeather is a wimp. Thanks for the name suggestions, they are really nice names. (gives a Leafkit plushy)**

**Princess of Lightening - Yeah she does have a lot of children doesn't she? But she's kind of a wimp so she doesn't really have anything else to do.**

**Cloudfire - Oooh, good guess, though not quite it.**

**Kira2667 - Yeah you could be right, but if so I wish Erin Hunter had shown more of his other side. And I was disspointed that all of the origional series characters were so mellow in TNP.**

**Spottedpelt - Daisy's in the elders den because she doens't want to be a warrior but she can't bring herself to leave Berryclaw, Mousefang and Hazelstripe; especially now that her daughter is expecting kits.**

**Piercedheart - Here's their first time in WindClan...**

**I am finally closing the "guess the dream contest" sorry, but no one got it right. I'll have a new contest soon though!

* * *

**Leafpool shivered, the moorland wind cutting through her thin coat like a claw through water. She pressed her flank against Crowfeather's side as she stared across the field stretching out before them. Her paws began to tremble. 

_I tried so hard to escape the Clans, and yet after all this time we're back. _

Three days… she and Crowfeather had remained in their impromptu "camp" for three days after she had woken up, talking and debating and considering. During the day Crowfeather had hunted for them, she had still been too weak from her ordeal at the Moonpool, and they had gone over every aspect of their future. Where would they live? Where would they go? Would they ever visit their kits? They had both known in the deepest corners of their souls that they could never leave the Clans; they couldn't part with their kits forever.

Onestar didn't know of their decision to join WindClan. Not yet.

The lithe black-grey tom at her side looked down into her face, tenderness filling his expression as his blue eyes connected with her amber ones.

"Are you okay?" he purred, concern rippling through his voice as he brushed his muzzle against her cheek.

Leafpool swallowed and took a deep breath. Though she still had not fully recovered from her… experience, it was not that weakness that made her shake. "I don't know," she whispered truthfully.

Her mate pulled her tighter against him protectively, "We can truly be together now," he murmured, "without fear of our Clans' wrath, or even the anger of StarClan. We can watch our kits grow strong and brave and not have to fear for them."

The she-cat nodded slowly, the panic inside her beginning to settle under the soothing rhythm of Crowfeather's words. "But it's been so long since…" her voice trailed off and her ears flattened against her head in embarrassment; she stared at her paws. She felt like a foolish kit afraid to get its paws wet. "I don't even remember what it's like to be in a Clan anymore." She finished feebly.

"Me neither," Crowfeather said softly, "but we don't have to. We'll be together, and Whisperpaw will be there, and Ashfoot too; all we have to remember is what it's like to be a family."

_Not a true family, _a small voice in the back of Leafpool's mind said bitterly, _not for me. _Her kin, Firestar and Squirrelflight and Sandstorm, as well as Flightkit and Stormkit, were all in ThunderClan: a lifetime away.

She tried to shake the feeling away, but it still lingered within her heart: jealousy for Crowfeather's happiness and for his reunion with his kin, bitterness that she could not have the same.

"Are you ready to keep going?" Crowfeather prompted gently, anxiety flickering beneath his gaze as he searched her face, "Or do you want to rest?"

Shame washed through the tabby she-cat and she looked away from her mate's affectionate face. How could she resent his happiness when he had sacrificed so much for her?

"No, let's go…" she searched for the right word, "home?" It was so strange to call anything but ThunderClan by that name.

Joy flashed in Crowfeather's eyes as she called WindClan "home". Leafpool gave him a weak smile and then looked away. She hadn't realized how much this truly meant to him until now.

The dark tom pressed his muzzle to her cheek, and then began to lope forward, carefully watching her pace to ensure that he didn't go too fast for her to keep up.

Leafpool's breath rasped up roughly through her throat and her eyes watering with the sting of the wind as it slapped against her face. Her paws thumped against the ground, roughed from moons of running across coarse, sharply edged grasses. She still winced as she remembered the first moon she had lived on the moors with Crowfeather – her pads had been raw and bleeding after only a few days, and it had taken a long time for the sores to heal and for her pads to toughen to the leathery hardness of her mate's paws.

"This is the path to the horseplace," Crowfeather mewed, pointing to two hard-packed dirt paths stretching over the gently sloping hills with his tail. Leafpool looked at them intently as they past them, the low brown structures of Daisy's former home just visible against the sky. They were clearly Twoleg made, though why Twolegs would want to take their monsters over the fields was a mystery to the she-cat.

"Aren't those very dangerous?" she asked, her fur bristling in fear as her mind dangled pictures of smoke-belching monsters tearing over the moors in front of her eyes.

"Oh the Twolegs never use them anymore," Crowfeather said with a flick of his ears, "though we were wary of them when we first moved in. And younger apprentices and kits are still told not to come near them without a warrior. Still, I still think the horses are a bigger danger than those tracks."

"Horses?" Leafpool asked. She had heard some cat speak about horses before, though she couldn't remember who or what a horse was.

"Huge four-legged creatures many times our size that run around in herds on the moors, though only near Twoleg places. Sometimes they even carry Twolegs on their backs."

Leafpool nodded in recognition, now she remembered them: on the Great Journey they had seen a few of the animals racing around over the grasses. "Are they predators?" she asked, a little nervously.

"No, they eat grass and hay only. They'd stomp a cat into the ground with no second thought, though, they seem like quite dim-witted animals." The black tom snorted disdainfully, then added, "But anything willing to carry a Twoleg on its back has got to be mousebrained." Leafpool purred in agreement.

"What about Twoleg dogs?" she asked, trying to learn as much as possible about her new Clan, "I know Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw said something about dogs after they explored the territory."

"We see them now and again," Crowfeather mewed, narrowing his eyes, "but most of them are small and don't pay us much heed anyway, they usually spend their time chasing around cows." Seeing Leafpool's puzzled expression he added, "Cows look a lot like horses, only thicker and they are much slower. They hardly ever move around, just stand there in huge clumps eating grass. The small dogs keep them in place. There are a few larger dogs around but the Twolegs keep them tied up. We're almost there."

"Okay," Leafpool gasped, relieved. She hadn't realized how great a toll her illness had taken on her.

"See those clumps of bracken and brambles?" Crowfeather asked, slowing down to pas next to his mate's side and pointing ahead of them with his tail. Leafpool nodded. "That's the camp wall."

"It doesn't look very strong," Leafpool commented dubiously, looking skeptically at the low "wall". It looked like nothing compared to the thick ThunderClan camp border of stone and wickedly curved claws of brambles.

"Well not many Clans want to attack us," Crowfeather growled, a little bitterly, "and we are far better at fighting in the open than in a confined camp. High walls that cut us off from the fields and the sky make us nervous."

The pale tabby twitched one ear. Though she had lived for nearly two season cycles upon the moors and felt far more comfortable on the fields than any ThunderClan cat ought to she had never completely lost her wariness of the open.

_Hopefully their dens will be a little more confined; though I have heard that they sleep only upon the ground without even a nest under them._

The rogue shook her head, she should have learned by now that not all, hardly any, of the tales spun by elders of other Clans were true.

Crowfeather was slowing, Leafpool could scent his eagerness as easily as she could see him tense and watch his fur begin to stand on end. They had reached the camp.

"Strange that we have not seen any patrols," the she-cat murmured softly to herself.

"Perhaps not," Crowfeather said, grief staining his voice, "there are only enough cats now for perhaps one patrol and a few cats hunting if they want to keep the camp protected."

"I am sorry," Leafpool whispered instantly regretting her words. How could she remind him of the much-diminished ranks of his Clan? "I didn't mean…"

"It's okay," Crowfeather tried to smile, "Do you want me to go first?"

Leafpool was sorely tempted to nod, to slip quietly after her mate as they entered the camp, perhaps to be invisible to the WindClan cats' eyes. Then she shook her head.

_I shall not begin my life as a warrior with fear. _She thought determinedly, _I must prove myself to my Clan._

"No," she said, looking Crowfeather directly in the eye, "I will walk beside you." She felt her heart glow as she saw the look of pride in her mate's eyes. He drew his tongue over her ear, and then the pair turned and padded into the camp.

Leafpool glanced around, her heart fluttered like a trapped bird beneath her chest. The ground was flat and covered with the same rough grass as the rest of the moorlands. To her left, replacing the bracken shrubs where it stood was a pile of huge boulders, a strange sight on the bare fields. A thick web of bracken cascaded around the bottom of the rocks, and then trickled off to cover the back side of the camp. On the other side of the camp, opposite the pile of rocks, she could see a large hole, presumably leading to some type of cavern. The only other structure she could see was a flat grey boulder located roughly in the center of the camp, a few soft green herbs huddling around its base.

"Crowfeather?" an overjoyed voice yowled. Leafpool turned her head just in time to see a dark grey cat hurl herself at her mate. It wasn't hard for Leafpool to recognize the WindClan warrior as Ashfoot, the deputy of the Clan as well as Crowfeather's mother. "You have come back!" Ashfoot's round, blue eyes were wide with joy as she stared at her son, then she swiveled her head to look at his mate.

Leafpool braced herself, ready for the grey cat to lash out at her, with words or claws. After all, it had been the tabby who had taken her son from her in the first place. But Ashfoot smiled warmly at the she-cat, understanding flickering in the deep blue circles of her eyes as she looked at the former medicine cat.

"Welcome Leafpool," the deputy said, "I am glad that you have come." Giving the tabby one last friendly blink the warrior turned back to Crowfeather, "Onestar is out on patrol currently, but he has already informed myself and the rest of the Clan of his offer. No cat argued with him when he told us, we need the numbers badly and Sundance requires more training," she glanced at Leafpool, "he tries his best but even the sharpest cat still needs a mentor. But before we talk of that why don't you rest and eat something? Whisperpaw is training with Owlwhisker, but one of Nightcloud's kits would be overjoyed to help you. They could use the training too, Onestar has decided to let them become apprentices early." Ashfoot glanced towards the boulder pile, to where the bracken clustered most thickly.

_The nursery?_

Crowfeather glanced at Leafpool. She blinked imploringly up at him. "We'd like that thank-you," Crowfeather mewed, dipping his head respectfully to the deputy.

"I trust you remember you way around the camp?" When Crowfeather nodded Ashfoot turned around, "One of the kits will be there soon to bring you nesting material and some food."

Leafpool padded after Crowfeather, towards the back area of the camp where bracken covered the ground, though not quite as thickly as at the base of the stone pile. Her mate slunk daintily between the dried tendrils, the stalks crunching beneath his paws.

"The warriors sleep over here," he said, looking over her shoulder to make sure Leafpool was there, "the apprentices sleep in the same area, though a little closer to the nursery." He gestured towards the thickly woven plants near the bottom of the stone slabs.

_So that is the nursery. _Leafpool was surprised by the layout of the dens: no separation between the apprentices' den and the warriors' den; there weren't any roves on top of the "dens" for StarClan's sake! At least the nursery was a bit more protected.

"Where are the rest of the dens?" she asked, looking around. She assumed they were in the clefts and crevices of the rock slabs, but they could be mouse-holes for all the sense the layout of the WindClan camp made.

"Onestar's den and the medicine cat's den are under the rocks," Crowfeather jerked his head towards the stone heap, "the elder's den is in an expanded, abandoned badger set. It's just over there."

Leafpool shook her head, the apprentices and warriors were left to sleep under the sky while the elders lived in a badger set. WindClan truly was strange.

"Where would you like your nests?"

Leafpool turned again, this time to see a small black tomcat standing in the bracken near the "entrance" to the sleeping area. His amber eyes were wide and bright, and seemed even bigger than they were when compared to his lean frame.

"Anywhere free is fine," the tabby mewed, glancing around at the sparse gatherings of feathers and moss and ferns littering the ground. Grief pierced her heart as she saw how few of them there were.

"Okay, Sundance has a bunch of extra bedding in his den; I'll go get some for you." The tomcat whirled around and was gone before anyone could say "ok".

"Who was that?" Leafpool asked, a smile dancing on her lips as she turned back towards her mate.

Crowfeather shrugged, "One of Nightcloud's kits I suppose. I wonder who the father is…"

Leafpool suppressed a purr of amusement as she realized that there was one thing about their new Clan that she knew and Crowfeather didn't.

"Oh you don't?" she asked, trying to keep her voice casual. The grey tom swiveled his head to look at her, narrowing his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," Leafpool mewed, blinking innocently.

"Come on, you know something!" Crowfeather purred, padding forward to stand right in front of her.

"No, no, no, I don't know anything," Leafpool darted around her mate, her fur brushing his as she skirted to the other side of the den. Crowfeather growled in mock-anger and leapt towards her, knocking her lightly, carefully, to the ground and pinning her down with his forepaws.

"Now are you going to tell me?" he purred. Leafpool wriggled, trying to slide out from under him. "No way am I letting you go until you tell me!" Crowfeather mewed.

"I have your bedding!"

Crowfeather rolled his eyes good-naturedly as he stepped to the side, letting the pale tabby she-cat rise to her paws. She cuffed her mate lightly over the ear with one paws, then turned her gaze to the black kit.

"Thank-you," she mewed, "would you like to make the nests or should we?"

"I can do it! I'm going to be an apprentice soon so Ashfoot said I should get as much experience as I can." The black tom turned and scooped up a large tuft of the feathers from the pile behind him, then trotted into the den with it.

"What's your name?" Leafpool asked kindly as the tom started scraping two piles of bracken together with his sharp black claws.

"Buzzardkit," he mewed proudly, his amber eyes glowing.

"Say Buzzardkit," Crowfeather mewed slyly, casting a quick glance at Leafpool, "who are your parents?"

"Nightcloud's my mother, my father is Onestar!" Buzzardkit's chest puffed out with pride, clearly being the leader's son was great accomplishment for the tom.

"Oh," Crowfeather smirked at Leafpool. She hissed softly at him.

"All done!" Buzzardkit called, gesturing to the two neat nests with his tail.

"Well done," Crowfeather praised the kit.

Buzzardkit smiled, "Would you like something to eat?" he asked.

"That would be lovely," Leafpool purred.

"I'll get Lillykit to bring you something, Fernkit could but she's asleep. I'd do it, but Lillykit and Fernkit want training before they become apprentices too."

Before either warrior could say another word the black tom had whirled around and bounded off again, this time in the direction of the nursery.

"He's very generous," Crowfeather commented.

"You like him," Leafpool purred, touching her nose to the side of her mate's muzzle, "you want him as an apprentice don't you?"

"I'm too new to get an apprentice," the grey tom avoided the question by lying down in one of the nests and closing his eyes. Leafpool purred in amusement, but followed his lead and curled up in her own pile of bracken and feathers. She was surprised by how warm and comfortable it was, perhaps even more so than the moss that ThunderClan nests were made of.

_I'll just rest for a second, just until Lillykit gets here…_ Leafpool yawned and pressed against Crowfeather's side, purring softly as he draped his tail over her.

When the she-cat padded through the bracken, her head tipped back to keep the pair of mice she carried from brushing the ground she spotted the two warriors, one with dark grey fur and the other with a pale tabby pelt, fast asleep.

* * *

**Awwwww... I'm glad I gave Crowfeather and Leafpool some play time in this chapter. xD**

**Okay, if you want to win a Leafkit plushy tell me the names of the three WindClan kits, the names of their parents and the order that Leafpool and Crowfeather saw them in.**


	25. Apprentice Duties

**Cloudfire - I'll say the dream in a second...**

**Snowfur - I certainyl hope they're ahppy in WindClan.**

**shadowfang from timberclan - Thank-you!**

**Kira2667 - I'm not sure I can send Leafpool to ThunderClan... but I'll think about it. Oh yeah, sorry but you didn't quite get it right... I'll say why in a second.**

**Crowfeather's Girl - Sundance in the WindClan medicine cat. In the allegiances he's listed as Copperfoot but I changed his name.**

**WildTotodile - Yea he is. I love Buzzardkit. :3**

**Adi Sagestar - Yes, there definatly will be much awkwardness in teh future.**

**PearlaH.Sweden - Buzzardkit is amazingly cute! **

**Silversterak - Well if you ever want any help I'd be happy to assist you. :) Sorry, you didn't wuite get a Leafkit plushy...**

**Morning - Yea, in the books he was inconsiderate of Leafpool. But he's nicer in my story don't you think? (tosses Leafkit plushy) You got the question right, congrats!**

**Feathersong - You got the question right too! (tosses Leafkit) I'll say the answer to the contest in a second.**

**SilverTailedWarrior - Thanks!**

**Princess of Lightening - Really? Well I wanted to make her seem maternal, and when Crowfeather left she seemed really distrauight so I thought she'd be overjoyed to see him. And Leafpool is going to help their Clan so she'd be nice to her too I thought.**

**Kulani Tawanoki - Yes, you did make it interesting. And you got the question right. (tosses Leafkit plsuhy)**

**Now I'll explain why a few of you didn't get a plushy. The question was a trick question. Leafpool and Crowfeather never actually saw Lillykit or Fernkit, they were asleep when Lillykit came in and there never was an opportunity to see Fernkit. Thanks for guessing though!**

**And now for the #1 most asked question:**

**I've heard somewhere before that the sound of a drum is comforting to people because it reminds them of their mother's heartbeat which is soothing and calming and stuff, and since Leafpool was so upsert I figured she'd probably want soemthing soothing. So the dream is sort of like her being inside her mother and hearing her heartbeat and being comforted and everything. I know - it's sort of weird but I couldn't ereally think fo anything else.

* * *

**"Flightpaw, you know what you have to do," the voice in his ears was gentle and soothing, but the tomcat felt a shiver run up his spine as the words twisted through his mind, there was an ominous darkness hidden beneath their silver surfaces. 

He turned his head to look into his sister's wide blue eyes, feeling his trust of her welling up inside his heart. Whisperpaw would never do anything to hurt him, she was his sister.

The she-cat was glowing, her fur lit up by the streams of moonlight pouring onto the ground. Her eyes shone like stars. Flightpaw could scarcely believe how beautiful she was; she looked like a warrior from StarClan.

"You know…"she murmured, her eyes fastened to his, all of her love for him shining in their sparkling depths, "You can do it Flightpaw, I know you can."

The tabby nodded, fear clutching his heart with sharp talons. He leaned forward and brushed his nose against hers, and then padded forward…

Flightpaw opened his eyes, and then blinked rapidly to rid the blurriness of sleep from his vision. Sorrow flooded through his wiry body as he thought of his dream, of Whisperpaw.

_StarClan I miss her! _He felt loneliness like a black-thorn tear into him. He felt isolated and alone in ThunderClan, the cats were friendly enough, most of them, but also distant and aloof. And Stormpaw was no companion at all. _Sister, I want you here._

"Flightpaw," a high-pitched, melodic voice shook him from his thoughts. He looked up, and for a moment he couldn't breathe. A silver she-cat was looking down at him…

His heart returned to its normal pattern as he recognized his fellow apprentice Cricketpaw. As he looked closer as her he realized she didn't even look like Whisperpaw, only his home-sick heart had conjured his sister's face to the she-cat.

"Rainwhisker wanted me to get you," the black and silver she-cat explained, glancing over her shoulder at the camp and kneading the ground impatiently with her claws.

"Oh, okay," Flightpaw mewed. He smiled crookedly up at his fellow apprentice. Cricketpaw blinked, as though unsure what to do.

"I'll see you later I guess," the apprentice mewed as she turned and padded out of the den.

Flgihtpaw sighed, though the majority of the cats in the Clan had seemed very accepting of he and his brother, he noticed that many of them were still wary and distant of the pair and tried to keep their distance. Of all the apprentices the black-striped she-cat seemed the least friendly, and as though she perhaps blamed them for something.

_Not everyone has forgotten our parents' crimes. _Flightpaw thought bitterly as he rose to his paws.

"There you are, I thought you'd turned into a hedgehog," Rainwhisker mewed as his apprentice bounded into view. The white tomcat he had been talking to before the tabby's arrival purred in amusement.

Flightpaw looked at the ground in embarrassment, shuffling his small paws over the dusty ground.

"So you're Flightpaw eh?" the white tom Rainwhisker was talking to you meowed, glancing the apprentice up and down with his wide blue eyes, "Well I can certainly see Leafpool in you. Stormpaw got all of Crowfeather's looks though, and his attitude it seems like," the thick furred white warrior chuckled. Flightpaw winced.

_Stormpaw is stirring up trouble? And after he said we should lay low!_

"Cloudtail get over here!" a commanding voice yowled across the clearing. The white tom sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I guess I have to go before Dustpelt gets his tail all in a knot," the tom gave Flightpaw one last look, and then bounded away.

_So that's Cloudtail…_

Flightpaw didn't have any more time to consider his kin, as Rainwhisker was already trotting across the glen, calling instructions back over his shoulder.

"I wanted to take you out to explore the territory today," the grey tomcat explained as Flightpaw bounded up beside him, "but since you decided to sleep in the other apprentices nabbed that up. Firestar said we should stay in camp until they get back," as Rainwhisker saw the disappointment and shame cross his apprentice's face he purred and flicked his tail over the tabby's ear, "Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time after sun-high to go out." He promised. "For now though you have bedding duty."

Flightpaw couldn't hide the look of annoyance on his face. Luckily Rainwhisker didn't notice.

_Don't complain, you're lucky enough even to be allowed to be an apprentice._

"First let's get you to clean out the nursery," Rainwhisker said, gesturing with his tail to a clump of brambles in front of them, "if you're polite enough the queen might even let you play with the kits for a bit. ThunderClan is doing well for kits right now, five kits and three more queens expecting," his chest puffed out proudly as he continued, "Hazelstripe is going to kit soon."

_Obviously his mate, _Flightpaw thought. He scrunched his eyes shut as he tried to remember all the things he had learned about his Clanmates so far.

"First clear out all the used moss and roll in out into the forest, and then… hey are you listening?" Rainwhisker gave Flightpaw a gentle cuff across one ear. The apprentice squeaked in alarm.

"Sorry, I'm paying attention now."

"Good, as I was saying: after you finish clearing out the old moss you'll have to go gather more. I can show you where some good spots are later. You have to make sure you shake all the moisture

out of the moss before you bring it in to make nests, because otherwise the kits or even the queens might get sick."

Flightpaw nodded, silently praying to StarClan that he remembered that, and that he managed to get all the water out.

"Okay, so I think you can get started then, I'll be out here if you need anything." Rainwhisker gently nudged his apprentice towards the entrance of the nursery.

The tabby swallowed, and then padded slowly into the shadows of the den.

"Hello?" he mewed softly, his ears flattening against his skull in nervousness.

"Come on in," a friendly voice called back, inviting him into the den. Flightpaw smiled in relief and bounded forward. The black slits of his pupils widened, drinking in the little light there was.

The warm odors of kits and milk enveloped the tom, making him wish he could lie down in the moss and sleep. He shook his head, annoyed with himself. He had a job to do.

Three queens were lying contentedly amongst the moss, talking and gossiping with each other. One of them he recognized as Whitewing, her three kits were nestled against her belly, sleeping soundly. Flightpaw searched for Icekit's white fur, but she was nearly entirely covered by the brown pelts of her brothers. The other two queens had no kits, but judging by their plump figures they would soon. Sandstorm was curled in the corner of the den, her pale ginger flanks rising and falling shallowly as she slept.

"Hello Flightpaw," one of the she-cats purred. She was smaller than the other queens and spoke with a slight accent, though it was barely noticeable most of the time. Her fur was thick and smooth and the color of cream, mottled with pale grey striped running across her back. She looked closer to kitting than any of the other she-cats.

"Rainwhisker said I should clear out the bedding…" Flightpaw mewed.

A pale tortoiseshell she-cat yawned and stretched out her body, arching her back in pleasure, "You can start with my nest if you'd like," she purred as she rose to her paws, "I'm going to go get a drink."

Flightpaw dipped his head, and then began to rake the moss where she had been lying together with his claws, it was still warm, and filled with the soothing scent of the queen.

"I'm Hazelstripe," the cream coloured queen mewed, "the she-cat who just left was Sorreltail. Whitewing said you already met her."

"And Icekit," the white queen purred, "these are her brothers. Mosskit," she brushed the flank of a mottled brown tom, "and Volekit," the other tom was a very pale brown with a single white ring around his left eye.

"Sandstorm is sleeping over there," Hazelstripe continued, jerking her head in the direction of the slumbering queen, "and Ferncloud is out with her kits. I think she took Jaggedkit and Dreamkit out to play by the river. Her twins are the oldest, nearly five moons now I think." She glanced at Whitewing for confirmation.

"That sounds right… yes two and a half moons older than mine," Whitewing nodded, glancing lovingly down at her own three kits.

Flightpaw yearned to ask who the kits' father was, but kept his mouth shut. He didn't know if that would be a rude question or not. He knew already that Rainwhisker was Hazelstripe's mate, and that Sandstorm was expecting Firestar's kits, well he assumed so, as the two were mates, but he was curious about the father of Icekit, Volekit and Mosskit, as well as of the absent kits of Ferncloud.

The tabby tom scooped up as much of the moss as he could in his jaws and then proceeded to drag it out into the clearing. He glanced around, blinking in the bright light, unsure of where to take the load. He spotted a hole in the bramble barrier and headed in that direction, pulling the soiled moss along behind him.

"Where are you going?" a puzzled voice called behind him. Flightpaw turned, dropping the moss in the process, to see who was talking to him. It was a small, wiry tom, with pale tortoiseshell fur and bright blue eyes. He head was tilted to the side and he was watching Flightpaw with a curious expression on his handsome face.

"I was taking this moss outside the den…" the tabby trailed off as the small tom in front of him let out a purr.

"That isn't the entrance to the den," the tom mewed, "in fact it isn't an entrance at all. There's a small hole in the brambles but there's rock right behind it. I'll show you the real way out. Here, I can help you with this." There was an amiable gleam in the tom's eyes, and though he had gently teased Flightpaw there had been no cruelty in his voice.

"There you are," the tortoiseshell mewed after the two had gotten rid of their mouthfuls of moss, "don't worry, anyone could have made that mistake. I'm Runningpaw by the way."

"Flightpaw."

"Nice to meet you. I'll help you clear out the rest of the moss if you'd like, Berryclaw is out on patrol so I'm pretty bored anyway."

"Thanks," the two walked in silence to the nursery again and cleared out the rest of Sorreltail's nest.

"I see you've enlisted Runningpaw," Whitewing purred, looking fondly at the apprentice.

"Actually I volunteered," the tortoiseshell mumbled around his jaw full of moss.

"Well isn't that just like you!"

Flightpaw noticed the tips of the tom's ears turn slightly red as the apprentice hastily turned and bounded towards the forest.

Hazelstripe and Whitewing obligingly moved from their nests as the two apprentices cleared them out, though Whitewing's three kits were a little annoyed by being woken up.

"I'm tired!" Mosskit squeaked plaintively, batting at his mother's leg with one paw.

"Hush Mosskit! Runningpaw and Flightpaw are just clearing out the nest, soon you'll have some nice, _clean _bedding to lie on."

"The other stuff seemed clean enough," Volekit mumbled under his breath.

"That rhymes!" Icekit mewed happily, pouncing on her brother's head. Volekit battered her ears with his paws, and soon all three had quite forgotten the lack of a nest in their play.

"Should we wake up Sandstorm?" Runningpaw asked, looking a little nervously in the direction of the queen.

"I think you'd better not. When you bring in new moss just leave a pile by her, she'll take care of her nest on her own," Hazelstripe advised, carefully wrapping her tail around her paws as the tumbling kits got a little too close.

"Let's borrow some moss from the medicine cat's den," Runningpaw mewed, "it'll be faster than going to gather fresh stuff. We can replace it later."

Flightpaw nodded and followed the smaller cat in the direction of a shady chink in the rock wall. Inside the medicine den it was cool and calm, filled with the aroma of herbs as the sound of trickling water. The tabby glanced around, but there was no other living creature in sight.

"Is the medicine cat out gathering herbs?" he asked tentatively as Runningpaw showed him the neat stack of moss in one corner.

"Nope, we don't have a medicine cat," the tortoiseshell explained, beginning to rake a pile of the plants together with his claws, "not a real one anyways. Brightheart tries, but she doesn't have much training. We have to get by as best as we can until Littlecloud says Foxpaw can be a full medicine cat."

"What happened to the last medicine cat that they couldn't train an apprentice?" almost instantly he regretted asking, his mother had been the last medicine cat.

Runningpaw gave him a half smile as though he realized what the tabby was thinking. Tactfully he meowed, "Our last medicine cat was Cinderpelt. She died in an attack on our camp; she didn't have an apprentice at the time."

Flightpaw dipped his head, glad that the apprentice hadn't mentioned Leafpool. He couldn't ask any more questions after that, the moss clogging his mouth prevented any speech.

"Oh thank-you," Hazelstripe purred sweetly as the toms returned, "one or two more trips of moss and then you can go. We'll make our own nests, you've done enough work."

The two nodded, and sprung away to finish their job.

Just as Runningpaw and Flightpaw had brought the last load of moss to the nursery when the scents of a patrol flooded the camp. The tabby jerked his head towards the entrance. Four cats entered, a pair of apprentices and their mentors, all carrying prey in their jaws. Stormpaw was in the lead, pride gleaming in his eyes, talking as best he could around his prey to his companion, a dark tabby she-cat. Ashfur and a pale tabby tomcat followed them in.

"Here, I'm sure you two can take this to the fresh-kill pile," Ashfur growled as he and the other warrior dropped their prey onto the ground, "once you've done that you can take something to eat."

Stormpaw and the she-cat, Flightpaw now recognized her as Sparrowpaw, nodded and then bounded over to the small heap of prey near the center of the camp.

"Good hunting?" Runningpaw called, padding over to the apprentices and touching noses with Sparrowpaw.

"Great!" she replied, giving him a swift lick over his ear, "I caught a thrush and two mice, Birchfall a rabbit, Ashfur a pair of sparrows and a chaffinch and Stormpaw caught a vole."

"On your first time out?" Runningpaw looked impressed. Flightpaw waited for his brother to tell him it _wasn't _his first hunt, that his father had taught him and Flightpaw how to hunt many moons ago. But the grey tom only purred and nodded, his chest puffing out with pride.

_Maybe Runningpaw just meant on his first time out with other ThunderClan cats. Maybe Stormpaw already told them we learned to hunt before now…_

Flightpaw nodded, trying to convince himself that Stormpaw was _not _trying to deceive their Clanmates.

"Flightpaw, are you ready to go on patrol now?" Rainwhisker yowled from across the clearing. "Brackenfur is taking one along the WindClan border."

_WindClan border! I might see Whisperkit!_

Flightpaw flattened his ears against his skull in embarrassment as he noticed quite a few heads twisting to look at him.

"S-sure," he stuttered, glancing from his mentor, to his brother to the rest of the Clan, "I-I can go on patrol."

"Great," Rainwhisker flicked the tip of his tail in satisfaction, "Runningpaw, you haven't been out of camp yet, want to join us? We still need another cat."

"I'll check with Berryclaw first, have you seen him?" the tortoiseshell parted his jaws to scent the air, his blue eyes filled with excitement.

"I think he's sleeping in the warrior's den. Just get Sparrowpaw to tell him where you are if he asks."

"Will you?"

"I guess so," the she-cat sighed, "but you owe me!"

"You'd think a cat would do a little favor for her own brother, but not Sparrowpaw," Runningpaw growled, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Oh lay off!" the apprentice gave her brother a tolerant snarl and batted his flank.

"Are you two coming or not?" this time the call came from a powerful golden tabby-tom, who Flightpaw guessed might be Brackenfur.

"Sorry!" Runningpaw shouted, sprinting towards the waiting warriors. Along with Rainwhisker and Brackenfur stood a pretty she-cat, nearly identical to the golden tabby warrior in appearance; though quite a bit smaller and slighter than he.

_The name Brackenfur sounds familiar. Leafpool must have mentioned him, though I can't remember what she said…_

As the two apprentices drew nearer Flightpaw saw that the queen was barely taller than he, only a couple of whiskers.

"Ready to go?" Brackenfur asked, fixing the toms with a steady glare.

Flightpaw nodded, feeling his ears beginning to flatten again under the warrior's gaze.

The warrior nodded, and then raised his tail and bounded out of the camp, the rest of his patrol following. Flightpaw found himself loping alongside the golden she-cat as they traveled towards the border.

"You're Flightpaw," the warrior mewed, narrowing her eyes as she glanced him up and down.

He nodded, waiting for her to introduce herself.

After a moment more of watching him she slowly nodded her head sagely, a rather comical sight as her eyes were glinting with excitement and energy. Flightpaw had a suspicion that, although she tried to act mature and experienced, she was only a few moons older than him, a season at the most, and a very new warrior. Something about the bounce in her step and the way she glanced eagerly at every falling leaf and crackling branch alluded to a kithood left behind not too long ago.

"Honeytail," she said briskly, flicking her tail out of the way of a low-hanging maple branch. "Brackenfur is my father," she added, twitching one ear in the direction of the powerful tom leading the patrol.

Flightpaw twitched his whiskers; he had thought the two were kin. Suddenly he stopped walking and tilted his head to the side. He parted his jaws and breathed in, running the new scent he had just detected around his mouth.

"What's up?" Honeytail asked, pausing to turn back and look at the apprentice, anxiety and excitement battling for supremacy in her eyes.

"Something smells weird," the tabby muttered, narrowing his eyes as he studied the scent.

The golden warrior said nothing for a moment, she herself opening her jaws to scent the air. Then she let out a loud purr of amusement.

"What?" Flightpaw asked, his ears flattening against his head in embarrassment.

"That's just WindClan," Honeytail purred, "you had me worried for a second. I thought you had scented a badger or a fox. Come on, the others are getting really far ahead." The two darted forward, running towards the rest of their patrol. Hot embarrassment still coursed through Flightpaw.

_My first time out and I make myself look like a mousebrain._

"There you are," Rainwhisker purred as the pair arrived, a little out of breath, "we thought a badger had gotten you." Honeytail let out a snort of laughter. "Well Flightpaw, this is the WindClan border." Rainwhisker nodded at the moorland, "can you scent their markings?"

Flightpaw opened his jaws. Hesitantly he mewed, "I think the ThunderClan ones smell fresher, but I think I can smell WindClan's as well." He glanced at Runningpaw, and was relieved to see his friend nodding in approval.

"Very good," Rainwhisker praised him, "We just renewed our markers, that's why they smell fresher. I'm guessing a patrol from WindClan will be by any moment to freshen theirs up."

"We'd better get going then," Brackenfur mewed, "WindClan won't be pleased to see us so near the border…" his voice trailed off as the wind changed direction. Flightpaw watched in astonishment as the fur on his hackles began to rise. "Fox!" he snarled.

Runningpaw let out a gasp; Flightpaw shrunk back, his ears once again flattening to his skull.

Honeytail scented the air, her eyes widening, "You're right!" she hissed.

"More than one," Rainwhisker added grimly, "and not on WindClan's territory either. It smells like a whole den of them."

"Come on," Brackenfur hissed urgently, "we have to warn Firestar and the queens about this."

Flightpaw wasn't listening anymore. Though the smell of fox was sickeningly thick in the air, the wind had brought with it another scent – though this one was not from ThunderClan's territory.

_Whisperkit!_

"Let's go," Brackfur flicked his tail, and the patrol turned.

"Come on Flightpaw!" Runningpaw urged, batting his friend's shoulder lightly with one paw. The tabby's mind raced. He couldn't leave now, not when he knew his sister was so close to him!

"I uh-uh-uhhhh… I have to make dirt," he blurted, his eyes darting nervously from the tortoiseshell to the moor, "I-I-I-'ll catch up okay?"

Flightpaw's mentor twisted his head to look at him; his blue eyes filled with alarm, "You can't stay back on your own!" he meowed, "not when there're foxes around. We'll wait."

"But Firestar needs to know about this now!" Honeytail protested. Brackenfur was nodding, clearly he agreed with his daughter.

"Why don't I stay here?" Runningpaw suggested, "I can show Flightpaw the way back to the camp. And I think I can smell a WindClan patrol coming. If there is any problem with the foxes we can get their help."

"As though they'd help us," Honeytail hissed under her breath.

Rainwhisker twitched the tip of his tail in agreement, "ever since Onestar became leader they've all been as friendly with us as ShadowClan!"

"We'll be fine," Flightpaw urged, desperation driving the shyness from him.

Rainwhisker glanced at Brackenfur, and then mewed at last, "Fine. But be fast!" then he, Brackenfur and Honeytail all turned and pelted back the way they had come.

Flightpaw sighed in relief. Runningpaw was looking at him.

"You don't have to make dirt," he said matter-of-factly. Flightpaw flushed under his tabby coat.

"No," he admitted. After a long pause he murmured, "Stormpaw isn't my only kin. We have a sister named Whisperkit. But she's training in WindClan, not ThunderClan. I can scent her in that WindClan patrol and I have to see her!" his voice was rising to a frantic pitch, "I miss her so much! But I couldn't say that – I know everyone is already wary enough of me and Stormpaw as it is." He dropped his head miserably, waiting for Runningpaw to accuse him of disloyalty. But he didn't. Slwoly Flightpaw raised his head.

Runningpaw was nodding sympathetically, his blue eyes bright with understanding. "Okay," he mewed, "if you really want to see your sister we'd better hide now and see if we can get her to meet us on her own. WindClan is so desperate to prove they are strong on their own that they're being really hostile to everyone right now – but especially ThunderClan." Hurriedly the two toms dove for the cover of a nearby bush, and not a heartbeat too soon. The WindClan patrol bounded into sight.

The patrol was small; in fact there were only two cats in it. One was a lean, long-legged tabby tomcat, the other was Whisperkit.

The two approached the border, and scented the air.

"What can you scent Whisperpaw?" the warrior asked, glancing down at the light pelted she-cat.

_So she is an apprentice now! _Flightpaw glowed with pride as he looked at his sister.

"ThunderClan," she replied promptly, "a patrol's just been by." Her blue eyes lit up as another smell hit her nose. "And mouse!"

Her presumed mentor nodded. "Why don't you see if you can catch it while I renew the scent markers?" he suggested. Whisperpaw nodded enthusiastically, and then darted off in the direction she scented the mouse.

Flightpaw sent up a prayer of thanks to StarClan. This was perfect. Quickly, quietly, he and Runningpaw slipped through the underbrush after the grey form of Whisperpaw. When they were within speaking distance he called softly.

"Whisperpaw!"

The she-cat yanked up her head in alarm. Guiltily Flightpaw heard the scuffling sound of a mouse diving into the grass.

"Flightpaw?" she murmured softly, warily approaching the ThunderClan border.

"It's me," the tabby emerged from the undergrowth and bounded forward, pressing his nose against his sister's and purring. Whisperpaw mewed joyfully and lickwed his cheek, and then wrapped her tail around his.

"I've missed you!" she said softly in his ear.

"Me too," Flightpaw said happily.

A voice yowled in the distance, "Whisperpaw!"

"I have to go," she said regretfully, pulling away from her brother and looking him in the eye, "meet me here tomorrow night at moon-high!" she said softly, before dashing back towards her mentor. Flightpaw stood stunned for another moment – so brief, so heart achingly short had their meeting been he wasn't sure it had happened at all.

"We'd better go," Runningpaw said gently, resting his tail-tip on Flightpaw's shoulder, "they'll be getting worried about us."

Flightpaw nodded, then turned and followed Runningpaw back to the camp, his head already lost in dreams of meeting Whisperpaw the next night…

* * *

**Thanks for reading the chapter- I know it was super long. Anyone who reviews this chapter can have a Runningpaw plushy! don't worry, he'll become more important in the story in later chapters. **

**I'd be interested in finding out who people's favorite characters are. If you tell me who your favorite character from my story is and why I'll give you a Leafkit plushy! For people who already have a Leafkit plushy... I'll be very, very thankful. :p**

**Oh yeah, one more thing. I just put a poll up on my profile with stories I'm planning on writing or reposting. I'd really appreciate it if you'd check it out and vote for what stories you'd like to have me write first. Thanks a bunch!**

**NOTE FOR LEAFPOOL'S LOYALTY: I accidently deleted the PM you sent me with the description of your character. If you could re-send me her description ect. I'd really appreciate it. I'd love to have her be in teh next chapter, and if you PM me soon enough I can put her in. Sorry for the inconvenience and congradualtions again!**


	26. Hidden Warrior

**Miriam Chen - There will be a much bigger twist in this chapter than just that... Yeah, flightpaw and Whisperpaw are really close. It's so cute :3**

**shadowfang from timberclan - I know, he is so cute!**

**PearlaH.Sweden - I love Runningpaw too! Flightpaw does rock.**

**Silverstreak - Don't worry, you'll see a lot more of Runningpaw in future chapters.**

**Kira2667 - Everyone loves Runningpaw and Flightpaw - they are the cutest. **

**Cloudfire - Whisperpaw and Flightpaw are both so adorable. Stormpaw's name does suit him doesn't it?**

**Mystra14 - Ok - I'll keep a lookout for your new username. Thanks for checking out the poll!**

**Pinkpelt the Crack Butterfly - You're the first one to go for the moody, snappy one. He sure is like Crowfeather eh? Well, he's more like Crowpaw actually. He's sort of mellowed as he got older.**

**Adi Sagestar - Crowfeather is amazing. Whisperpaw is really neat too. I'd have to say that she's my favorite character as well; and Crowfeather of course. :D**

**Stormfeather1104 - Thanks!**

**Princess of Lightning - Sparrowpaw is really fun - a lot like her mother when she was an apprentice. Runningpaw is the adopted one; he isn't related to Whisperpaw or Stormpaw or Flightpaw.**

**Aquastream - Runningpaw is so cute. :3**

**Feathersong - Thanks, a lot of people like Flightpaw best.**

**SilverTailedWarrior - Thanks! Whisperpaw is amazing.**

**Catrin Valentrum - Sure. (throws Joyhazel plushy)**

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews! Take a Leafkit plushy if you told me your favorite character! (holds up bucket of plushies) 'Together At Last' has now broken 300 reviews! Since I never had a "warning" all you lucky folks who reviewed last time get a plushy! And you get... a Runningkit plushy! Our favorite tiny tortoiseshell now even smaller! (hold out a bucket of Runningkit plushies)

* * *

**Something small and cold landed on Leafpool's nose. A gust of cold air scuttled through the light den barriers, cutting through the pelts of the cats still resting there. The tabby opened her eyes, pulling her paws under her body to keep them warm. The weather had turned suddenly, abandoning the unusually warm temperature for leaf-fall in favour of the more standard chill in the span of the three days it had been since Leafpool and Crowfeather had arrived in their new home. But the snow was new and it would surely melt soon. Hopefully there would stilla good moon or two before leaf-bare would set in and the snows would come to stay.

"Morning," the she-cat rolled over and rasped her tongue over her mate's ears, gently tickling his nose with her whiskers. He sneezed, and then slowly opened one beautiful blue eye. He smiled at her and reached forward to touch his nose against hers, murmuring good-morning softly to her.

"So you two hedgehogs finally decided to get up!" a friendly voice mewed behind them. The pair twisted their heads up to see who was greeting them. A thick-furred face met their gaze, two bright green eyes glinting jovially down at them. "We thought you were going to hibernate all through leaf-bare!"

"Hi Swayingleaf," Crowfeather mewed, stretching his jaws open in a wide yawn. Leafpool smiled at the she-cat, a little puzzled. She had only seen her from a distance until then, and couldn't remember her from before she left the forest with Crowfeather.

"You'd better get up," Swayingleaf advised, her amber-flecked eyes swivelling towards the open camp, "I think Onestar has an announcement to make."

Leafpool turned to loom towards the pile of boulders that formed their leader's den, and indeed the lean tom was just emerging from the large crevice. For a moment the tabby simply stood in the entrance to his den, scenting the cold air and watching the snow falling gently around him, but then he bounded forward, turned, and leapt up to the top of the stones.

"Cats of WindClan!" He called, his voice traveling clearly through the camp even through the wind, "Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Rockpile for a Clan meeting!"

"I bet it's the kits' apprentice ceremony," Swayingleaf said, flicking her tail in the direction of the nursery. The three kits scampered forward, squeaking in delight as they batted at the white flecks spiralling down from the grey clouded sky. Buzzardkit yowled in excitement as he caught one of the flakes between his jaws, his bright green eyes stretching wide as he leapt to lap up more. Lillykit and Fernkit followed suit, squealing and _mrrowing_and grabbing snow with their small pink mouths.

Leafpool glanced at her mate, wondering what thoughts were going through his mind. Was he disappointed that the kits were being apprenticed when he was still so new? He seemed to feel her eyes on the back of his head, for he suddenly turned around to look at her. He narrowed his blue eyes suspiciously, then rolled them around and rose to his paws.

"Come on," he said, batting at her flank with one paw. Leafpool let out a _mrrow_ of laughter and scrambled to her paws, letting her tail travel over the grey tom's back.

"You wish one of those kits would be your apprentice," she mewed in his ear, darting away as he batted lightly at her with one paw.

"You're turning into a hedgehog!" she teased, bounding out of the den. She stood facing Crowfeather, her amber eyes glowing, snow falling gently around her, covering her pelt with crisp white flakes – and suddenly she felt as light as a bird, as though all of her worries and fears and grief had dissolved and borne away into the clouds. The past moons had been so hard to bear she thought she might die – but now everything was back the way it should be. She was Crowfeather's mate, they lived in a Clan with their daughter, their sons were only a short journey away and most comforting of all they were beneath the skies of StarClan again, and now they were there by right; she no longer needed to fear the wrath of her ancestors. They were protecting her now!

_I'm sorry __Thrushflight! S_he thought, a hint of regret diluting her euphoria, _but I won't be joining you when my soul leaves the earth. I'll be with my own ancestors racing across the starry plains of __Silverpelt!_

She felt like yowling for joy! Crowfeather bounded over to her side, an amused expression on his handsome face.

"I haven't seen you like this for a long time," he said softly, twining his tail with hers and pressing his cheek to hers.

"Everything is perfect now," the tabby purred, closing her eyes and drinking in his reassuring scent.

"Aren't you two just the cutest moon-sick rabbits," Swayingleaf laughed as she padded forward out of the warriors den. Crowfeather let out a good-humoured snort and swatted at the she-cat who immediately pulled her lithe body away, giving him a mock fierce look as she darted over to greet Nightcloud as the queen emerged after her kits from the hollow of teh nursary.

"I've never," Leafpool said, staring after the golden warrior, "is she younger than Harefoot? Was she born while we were gone?"

Crowfeather shook his head and slid his gaze off of the queen. "We trained together as apprentices," he said, "She's only three moons younger than me."

Leafpool tilted her head, trying to understand her mate, "You trained with her? Then why haven't I ever met her before?"

The grey tom didn't reply for a long while. Leafpool recognised the far-off expression in his eyes – he was thinking hard. At last he meowed, "Tallstar thought it would be better if she didn't go to any Gatherings. Onestar agreed and continued the practice when he was made leader."

_What? _

"But on the Great Journey..." Leafpool trailed off, her confusion scattering her thoughts. A warrior that had never gone to a Gathering - it was absurd!

"We were careful to always keep her just another patch of fur, another warrior whose name was lost in the confusion of it all. Just like when she fought in battles or on border skirmishes – she would always stay concealed by the action or by a Clanmate. We practiced her "attack and vanish" strategy so many times together we were like one warrior!" Crwofeather purred at the memory, his black whiskers twitching.

"But why?" Leafpool had never heard of such a thing – a warrior kept hidden from the other Clans from birth?

The joviality disappeared from her mate's eyes as he opened his jaws to speak.

"Sh-"

"This sun-rise we gather together to name three new apprentices!" Onestar called out, cutting the grey warrior's words. Crowfeather gave his mate an apologetic glance and then led her closer to the Rockpile to sit down. Leafpool sat down next to him; their tails still intertwined, and rested her head on his shoulder. out of the corner of her eyes she saw Whisperpaw pad and sit down a little ways away, blingking affectionately at her parents as she did so. Crowfeather waved his tail in greeting, a low purr rumbling through him.

"Come forward," Onestar's amber eyes were glittering with pride as he watched his three kits pad forward, their tails held high above their heads in excitement, their little paws kneading the ground. "From this day forward until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Lillypaw," the ivory pelted she-cat took a single step forward past her siblings, her deep brown eyes glowing.

"Weaselfur, you are ready for your first apprentice," Onestar dipped his head slightly in the direction of the ginger warrior as he stepped forward to stand next to Lillypaw, "Our departed friend Webfoot was your mentor, and I am sure you will do the best you can to pass on everything he taught you to this apprentice."

The two cats touched noses gently, their two pairs of eyes glittering with the same excitement, both trying their best to contain it and show how mature they were. One to prove their skill as a warrior, the other to show they weren't a kit anymore. Whisperpaw bent to whisper soemthing in her new denmate's ears as she sat down, and Lillypaw smiled gratefully up at her.

"From this day forward until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Fernpaw," Onestar continued. This time the pretty tabby kit padded forward, her soft green eyes shining as she stared up at her father. "Harefoot, you too are ready to take on the duties of a mentor. I trust that you will pass on all you learned from Tornear to Fernpaw."

Harefoot dipped his head as he padded forward, and then brushed his nose against Fernpaw's. The small she-cat smiled shyly up at him, then glanced at her sister who beckoned to her with her tail. Fernpaw bounded over to sit down next to the cream apprentice, and the two began to whisper in excited tones while their mentors shared an amused glance.

Now Buzzardkit was the only kit left. He stood in front of the boulders, her tail sticking straight up in the air, his amber eyes sparking with eager anticipation. Finally Onestar brought him forward with a flick of his tail.

"From this day forward until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Buzzardpaw," the newly named black tom looked ready to burst with pride, "Swayingleaf," as Onestar spoke the warrior's name a ripple of whispers broke out among the WindClan cats. Onestar silenced them with a twitch of his ears, "Swayingleaf," he repeated, "You were the apprentice of Tallstar, one of the greatest cats in the forest. Use all that he taught you to train Buzzardpaw." The tabby tom dipped his head low towards the slender golden warrior who had slunk from the rest of the Clan to stand by Buzzardpaw.

Swayingleaf's green eyes were wide and her jaw hung slightly open as she stared up at her leader. Such joy and sorrow were mingled on her face it took Leafpool's breath away. Why did getting an apprentice have such an impact on her? Surely Onestar had told her ahead of time...

"Thank-you," the gold she-cat whispered; her voice thick with emotion. She twisted her head to face Buzzardpaw and then touched her nose to his.

"Swayingleaf! Swayingleaf! Swayingleaf!" the chant started from the back of the assembled cats, then rumbled forward until every cat in the clearing was chanting her name, as they would a newly named warrior. "Swayingleaf! Swayingleaf! Swayingleaf!"

Leafpool looked at Crowfeather in confusion. He was yowling her name along with the rest, fierce joy burning in the depths of his blue eyes.

_What in __StarClan's__ name is going on? _

Once the Clan had returned to normal, the chanting fading, the apprentice chattering excitedly with each-other, Onestar assembling patrols; Leafpool drew Crowfeather aside.

"Crowfeather, why did WindClan keep Swayingleaf hidden for so long? Why was the Clan chanting her name?"

Her mate looked at her for a long, solemn while before he replied, "We were chanting her name because by giving her an apprentice Onestar has signaled that she can now be a "full" warrior as she should be. The reason... the reason why she was kept a secret from the other three Clans is because of the dark deeds that surround her - the disgrace to our Clan's honour. Swayingleaf wasn't born in WindClan - she was stolen from RiverClan as a kit."

* * *

**Ooooh didn't see THAT coming did you? I thought I'd throw in a little twist to spice things up a bit - to keep you on your toes. And it WOULD be possible for this to have happened - if a warrior was hidden as Crowfeather said then they wouldn't have been in the books' allegiances.**

**Anyone who reviews this chapter will get a Swayingleaf plushy! **

**Don't worry Leafpool's Loyalty - I haven't forgotten about your character. She'll be coming in within the next two chapters for sure. I have a very... unique idea for her.**


	27. New Arrival

**Adi Sagestar - Plotiness is awesome! **

**shadowfang from timberclan - I like to be a little surprising. :3**

**WildTotodile - Exactly, can you imagine what RiverClan would do? (shudders)**

**Steel Plated Bambi - Swayingleaf is fun. It is nice to see Leafpool happy, she's had so much hardship in her life...**

**Silverstreak - I'll try to make Onestar better for you, though he'll never be as good as Crowfeather.**

**TawnyLeaf - It alwasy sort of annoyed me how perfect ThunderClan is - I mean they've never attacked another Clan and there's nothing bad in their history or anything... so I decided to make one of the main Clans in my story have layers and shades of grey. It's more interesting that way I think.**

**Pinkpelt the Crack Butterfly - There will be more drama coming soon...**

**Catrin Valentrum - Help yourself! (holds up basket of Swayingleaf plushies)**

**pinkfuzzykittenz - Oh you'll find out who her parents are very soon... at least one of them.**

**Cloudfire - Yea, Onestar is allowing Swayingleaf to be a normal warrior again - meaning she can go to Gatherings, hunt and fight like and cat would ect.**

**Renee - I dunno... you'll have to keep reading to find out.**

**Aquastream Rainfeather's Hope - Yeah Swayingleaf is a very pretty name. You might get an answer to your question if you read this chapter...**

**Stormfeather 1104 - Yup - woah about sums it up.**

**musicgoddess618 - Yeah it is kinda long. Umm... I don't mind if you put it on Word as long as you don't publish it anywhere else...**

**PearlaH.Sweden - :p Thanks. I hope to get published someday... if I ever actually finish a book.**

**Feathersong - I'm sorry... but I continued the story here for you!**

**Kira2267 - Hmm... I thoguht that they were supposed to be blue but then switched to amber... in all the early books they were blue and then in Twilight they switched. I think I'm going to keep them blue in my story... but thanks for the help!**

**SilverTailedWarrior - Thanks!**

**Alright, this chapter sucks. It's really just a filler - but an important filler. I'm sorry for the rushed awfulness of it all, and hope you don't kill me. (offers Swayingleaf plushies as a bribe)

* * *

**Time froze. Leafpool could see everything happening around her, but it was as though she were looking at a picture reflected in a puddle or on the surface of the lake, not as though it were really happening. 

"She was stolen?" she gasped, her mind reeling. How could this be? The only Clan that had _ever _stolen kits was ShadowClan – and only under the tyrannical leadership of Brokenstar. Tallstar, for Onestar would not have been leader yet, would never do such a thing!

Crowfeather glanced around nervously, flicking his ears. "I'll explain everything," he said softly, his voice filled with anxiety. The expression on his face told Leafpool he regretted mentioning this blot on their Clan's past, "just... let's go somewhere else okay?"

The tabby nodded, still in a daze.

"Ashfoot?" Crowfeather called out, his voice betraying none of the whirling emotions sparking between him and his mate, "Could I take Leafpool around the territory? Show her around and stuff?"

The grey she-cat, wrapped up in conversation with Harefoot, nodded quickly, flashing an affectionate glance at her son before turning back to the young warrior before her. "You'll have to ask Weaselfur, I really can't say if he'll..."

The excited chatter faded as the two warriors padded hastily away from the camp. The cold was stronger outside the walls of bracken, and the wind easily separated their fur and chilled their skin.

"Crowfeather?" Leafpool whispered once they were a good distance from the camp. Her mate stopped, and turned to look at her.

"Around the time when I was born," he began, sitting down and wrapping his tail around his paws, "there was an on-going war between WindClan and RiverClan. I'm not quite sure how it started, from the reluctance of any of the elders to talk about it I suspect our Clan landed the first blow, but both sides would attack patrols and make regular invasions into the others' territories. One such battle took place near the gorge between our two territories. It was horrific, or so I've been told. In that battle two of our warriors, Tawnyfur and Runningbrook, were killed. They had been fighting with a pair of RiverClan cats right near the edge of the ravine, and had either fallen or been pushed in. Tallstar was devastated – Runningbrook had once been his apprentice, and had only gotten her warrior name the moon before. So he led an attack on RiverClan's camp. During the commotion of the battle two of our warriors broke into the nursery, the one queen had been distracted by another warrior and lured away into the battle, and they stole a pair of kits. Two she-cats, to replace the warriors RiverClan took from us. What we didn't know was that Mosspelt was not their mother – she was just nursing the twins because their mother couldn't."

"Didn't Leopardstar suspect WindClan had taken the kits?" Leafpool couldn't imagine the wary she-cat not seeing this possibility.

"Of course she did. RiverClan sent patrol after patrol into our territory, trying to find the kits, but they never got close enough to the camp to scent them. At the next Gathering they confronted us – instantly gaining the support of ThunderClan and, surprisingly, even ShadowClan grudgingly sided with them; though they probably only did it to stir up trouble between the Clans. If RiverClan started a war over the kits they'd have ThunderClan, and possibly ShadowClan as allies. So Tallstar allowed three cats into our camp to search for the kits – which we made sure they never found. We brought the kits to that loner Barley and asked to keep them there for a couple days – I think we said there was an epidemic of greencough in our camp or something. When their scent had faded we let the RiverClan cats search for their kits. They never found any trace of them. A quarter moon later, when they found a den of foxes in their territory they concluded that they must have taken the kits." Shame filled Crowfeather's eyes as he spoke, clearly his Clan's dishonestly wounded the proud warrior deeply.

Leafpool shook her head, trying to wrap her head around the story. "Why couldn't the kits' mother nurse them?" she asked, talking merely to fill the awkward silence floating around them.

Crowfeather took a deep breath, and every muscle in his body tensed, as though preparing for a blow. Then he murmured. "Because their mother was the leader of RiverClan."

"Swayingleaf is _Leopardstar's_daughter!" Leafpool yowled, her eyes stretching wide.

Crowfeather nodded, "Now that Leopardstar has gone to join StarClan no cat will recognise Swayingleaf. I suppose Onestar will have us all say that she is a rogue if anyone asks."

"Does she know?" Leafpool tried to keep her voice calm and level, disguising the whirlwind of emotions about to burst from her mouth.

Crowfeather nodded slightly, "It was hard for her when she found out, for a long time afterwards she wouldn't talk, not even to her kin– and I know better than anyone how bitter and angry she was. We were very close as apprentices, best friends." Sorrow flared in Crowfeather's eyes, "She got over it eventually, StarClan knows she's as playful as any kit now, but it's still hard for her to face her past. Especially since..." his voice trailed off, and he looked away, pulling his tail close to his body.

"What?" The tabby asked gently, running her tail comfortingly down the grey warrior's flank. Her confusion and horror at what she had just learned falling to the back of her mind as concern for her mate shoved it aside. The expression on Crowfeather's face scared her – she had never seen such emptiness, such hopelessness as she could clearly observe in the tom's clear blue eyes. "Crowfeather?"

"It's nothing."

Leafpool stared at her mate.

"Really," he tried to smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

_What is he hiding from me?_

"Wait... I thought you said there were _two _kits. Who's the other she-cat?" Leafpool asked, trying to remember if she had seen any other queen that resembled the golden warrior.

"She..." Crowfeather searched or words, but none came to him, "She left WindClan." He said finally. "We'd better go back to camp, Ashfoot will wonder where we are. It's been a long time since we left." Abruptly the grey warrior rose to his paws and bounded back towards the camp, his dark coat sticking out in sharp contrast against the thin layer of snow covering the ground. Leafpool darted after him, feeling as though her heart were breaking.

_Why won't he tell me what hurts him so much? I'm his mate – he knows he can trust me! I'd tell him anything that..._

She shook her head, guilt creeping into her heart as she thought of her own secret.

_Darkness, Air, Sky and Water will come together... and shake the forest to its roots._

Voices yowled and whispered excitedly, the two opposites creating a tempest of sound in the WindClan camp. Leafpool tilted her head to one side as she drew up beside Crowfeather, who standing in the entrance to the camp, his eyes stretched wide, his mouth hanging open as he surveyed the frenzy before them.

Cats were yowling excitedly, pushing forward in the huddle of fur they had formed. Every once and a while Leafpool would catch a glimpse of gold-ginger fur, presumably the center of the attention.

_What is going on? I thought Swayingleaf was going to take Buzzardpaw out hunting..._

"Blazeheart!" Crowfeather yowled, running forward. Leafpool watched in astonishment as the sea of fur parted slightly, revealing an astonishingly beautiful ginger she-cat with wide, deep gold eyes. At her paws were crouched three tiny kits, their eyes tightly shut, their pink mouths open as they wailed.

The she-cat bounded forward, leaving her kits for a moment upon the ground.

"Crowfeather!" she exclaimed, rubbing her muzzle against his, purring loudly. Leafpool narrowed her eyes, feeling the fur along her spine stand on end. There was something about this strange she-cat that set her on edge...

"What are you doing back?" Crowfeather asked at last, his eyes glowing.

"My kits," Blazeheart jerked her head back towards the miniature cats, their downy fur lightly dusted with snow.

"Come on, let's get them into the nursery Blazeheart," Nightcloud urged, gazing fondly down at the kits, "Fernpaw just got a nest ready for you."

Reluctantly the golden she-cat tore herself away from Crowfeather, her amber eyes gazing longingly at him as she padded back to stand over her kits. "Alright," bending down she scooped up the smallest of them, a thin ginger tom-cat, and bounded over towards the nursery with him. Nightcloud picked up his sister, a black she-cat, while Tornear followed with a dappled black, white and grey tom.

"Who is Blazeheart?" Leafpool asked Crowfeather quietly, suspicion creeping into her voice.

"She's the other of Leopardstar's kits. She left just after we arrived in the new territory, with her rogue mate," was she imagining it, or did a growl come into the grey warrior's voice as he spoke of her mate? "I guess those are his kits."

"And she came back because of her kits?" Leafpool asked.

"Yeah," under his breath he added, "just like me..."

Cold apprehension flooded through Leafpool and she sunk her claws into the ground. Crowfeather seemed more excited to see this she-cat than any of his other Clanmates, even his kit-hood best friend. And she wasn't cold to him either. There was something between them, something that made Leafpool wish she had never returned to the Clans.

* * *

**Dun...dun...dun!**

**Alright - so Blazeheart is Leafpool's Loyalty's character. Because she isn't in the allegiances I'll give you her description here: she is gold/ginger with amber eyes. Adn her kits are a black she-cat, and ginger tom and a black, white and grey mottled tom.**

**So how did you like the chapter? Review and get a Blazeheart plushy!**


	28. Rendezvous

**I know I've said this like 1000 times before- but I'm sooo sorry it's taken me so long to update. (especially when this latest chapter is more of a filler than anything else). So I'm going to skip the reader-responses this time so you can get to reading the horrible chapter I have written (cringes).**

**Oh, and since I reached 350 reviews (WAHOOO!) without a special "kit-plushy" contest - you all get Swayingkit plushies! I know I gave Swayingleaf away last time - but now you have her in a younger, fluffier version.**

* * *

Were those footfalls?

The tabby paused, his eyes stretched wide and his ears quivering with tension as he listened, his companion opened his jaws to scent the air. An owl hooted, and above the leaves whispered quietly to themselves, but there were no sounds of pawsteps. The pale coated tom swiveled his head to look at the miniature tortoiseshell beside him. Closing his jaws he nodded, his eyes two pools of utter blue.

"Keep going," the tortoiseshell urged, glancing up at the sky, "It's moon-high already. Whisperpaw'll be waiting."

_Whisperpaw! _The name sent a thrill up the tabby's spine – he was finally going to see his sister. It felt like moons since hae had left her, on the bank of the Island. He missed her so much he thought he'd die of lonliness, but now he was going to see her again.

"Flightpaw?" Quickly the apprentice jerked away from his thoughts, bounding forward to where his friend waited.

"Sorry Runningpaw," he whispered, blinking apologetically, "I'm just really..." his voice trailed off and he felt his skin flush. _He _didn't even know what exactly he was feeling.

The small cat narrowed his eyes in confusion, then shrugged. "We're almost at the border," he whispered, "listen..."

The two fell into silence again, both straining their ears. Flightpaw nodded, "The stream?" The faint trill of water sliding over rocks trickled through the night air.

"Yeah." Runningpaw flicked his tail, then continued padding forward, Flightpaw at his side. A few moment longer, the longest moments Flightpaw has ever lived through, his paws were wet with the water of the brook.

"See her?" Runningpaw asked, scanning the moon-drenched moors before them.

"No," Flightpaw felt as though he was going to cry as he looked up, and saw the moon high above his head. It was moon-high.

_She isn't coming. Am I too late, did she leave? Or did she have no intention of ever coming to see me?_

Suddenly a rustle, a streak of movement on the horizon. A lean, silver flash loping towards them, tail held high like a streaming banner.

"Whisperpaw!" the tabby breathed, his amber eyes lighting up.

"She looks like she's from StarClan," Runningpaw murmured, sitting down on the gentle grass and wrapping his tail around his small paws. Flightpaw nodded.

"Sorry I'm late," Whisperpaw said as she leapt gracefully over the water, landing daintily at her brother's side, "I had to help Blazeheart settle into the nursery with her kits, and then Sundance needed help gathering herbs while he and Leafpool tended to Blazeheart's kits, they all have colds and whitecough."

"That's okay..." Flightpaw froze, his jaw gaping, "wait... did you say _Leafpool_?"

The smile on Whisperpaw's face made all of Flightpaw's worries and fears melt away, her blue eyes clamed his restless heart. "Crowfeather and Leafpool are living as warriors in WindClan!" she said excitedly, her plumed tail waving from side to side, "Onestar offered to let them stay, and they decided to." The tabby longed to ask why, but caught the word before it left his mouth. He would not ask his sister to betray her Clan's secrets, it was enough that he knew where his parents were, and that she was here.

"Hello," Whisperpaw said quietly. Flightpaw blinked in confusion, and then traced his sister's sapphire gaze. She was looking past him, over his shoulder to some creature beyond.

"Hello. I'm Runningpaw. Flightpaw asked me to come with him to help keep watch so no one from ThunderClan would spot him sneaking away." The tortoiseshell padded forward from where he had been hovering, then dipped his head low in greeting as he looked at Whisperpaw. She smiled, amused by the respect this unknown apprentice showed her.

"You two talk," Runningpaw murmured in Flightpaw's ear, "I'll keep watch." With one last look at his friend's kin the tom turned and padded away to settled himself on the crest of a hillock, facing the forest.

"He's a good friend," Whisperpaw remarked, moving her eyes away from the lone figure back to her brother, "I wish there was someone like that for me in WindClan. Until this sunhigh I was the only apprentice, and even now Buzzardpaw, Lillypaw and Fernpaw are far closer to each other than I," the silver she-cat sighed wistfully, "Crowfeather and Leafpool are amazing," she whispered, "and my mentor is the greatest I could wish for. But still... it's hard."

It broke Flightpaw's heart to see his sister looking so destitute, especially when he knew exactly how she felt.

_How can I feel as lonely as her, even when I am surrounded by cats – and even my own brother?_

Even as he thought it he was shaking his head – Stormpaw wasn't any more like a brother to him than the warriors in ShadowClan.

He leaned forward and touched the tip of his nose to hers, at the same time wrapping his tail around her silver shoulders and pulling her close.

"I really miss you," he said softly, "It's so hard to think of you as... as a rival. I mean – we go from seeing each other every day to having to sneak away to spend time together."

"I know," Whisperpaw drew back, her blue eyes wide and solemn, "and the worst part is I don't even feel guilty! I mean I know I should – I'm disobeying my Clan, my leader and StarClan – but somehow I can't seem to find it wrong in my heart. And _that_ makes me feel guilty – like I'm betraying my Clan by not feeling that I'm betraying my Clan when I'm betraying my Clan." She purred a little, her whiskers twitching, but her smile did not reach her eyes.

"StarClan _couldn't _punish us for meeting! They know we aren't doing anything wrong – right?" Flightpaw shivered at the thought of their ancestors' wrath.

"I don't know," Whisperpaw said quietly, pressing her muzzle into his fur. "I don't know."

* * *

**I know - horrible and rushed. I find I write for the stuff in WindClan much better than the stuff in ThunderClan. Next chapter we'll be back to the Leafpool-Crowfeather-Swayingleaf-Blazeheart drama... unless you all tell me that you want more of Flightpaw.**

**Anyone who reviews this chapter gets... a Whisperpaw and Flightpaw plushy. Beautifully crafted this adorable nose-touching plushy is just the thing for your home. And for only one review it can be yours! So review today...**


	29. Kitting

**Oooh- I updated fast didn't I? :p**

**Rainfeather's Hope - Updated fast jsut for you honey ;)**

**Snowfeather - I'll definately suggest the name Leafkit to Sorreltail. Snowfeather and Snowstorm are both really nice names... but I think Snowfetaher is a little more origional.**

**Shadowed Horizon - Oh Stormpaw is around, he;s just lying low. A very suspicious little kitty he is.**

**Tux Farkinca - Yeah, they were so close and now they are supposed to be enemies! Poor little siblings. :( the warrior code really seems cruel sometimes doesn't it?**

**Catrin Black - Yay! A strange connection between them is just what I wazs going for! I'm glad you picked that up. And don't worry - I have plans for those two, though they may not be what you think...**

**Snowfeather (again) - Yeah, but Flightpaw isn't good with change. Even though it seems there's nothing for him in Thunderclan I'm not sure he could handle switchign Clasn again. He needs something stable or else he falls to pieces pretty fast.**

**PearlaH.Sweden - contrary to popular belief - YES male cats can be tortoiseshell. Granted it is VERY rare and they often end up being sterile - but not always - and it is possible, though far more common in females, for males to have a tortoiseshell coat.**

**angela - Oooo - but that would be telling wouldn't it? I'm afraid you don't truley figrue that out until the sequal I have planned - which will be entirely about Whisperpaw - name still undecided.**

**timberwolf14 - In the simplest terms: rendezvous means meeting.**

**Kira2667 - Runningpaw is a real sweetheart. It's hard for Flightpaw to feel close to anyone other than his kin, since he's lived most of his life with only them That's one of the reasons why no matter how badly Stormpaw may treat him he still keeps coming back to him. **

**Snowfeather5 - Thanks!**

**HPfan - I'll think about it...**

**Snowybreeze - Lol :p**Rain – a constant torment. Flightpaw shifted from paw to paw miserably, wrapping his stringy tail around his body and flicking his ears in a pathetic attempt to keep the rain off. The new makeshift apprentice's den, the old one had flooded two days before, was barely more than a bent over bramble bush, nearly as waterlogged as the Clan cats.

* * *

"When is this blasted rain going to let up?" Stormpaw hissed, coming up beside his brother, looking abnormally small with his wet fur plastered to his frame, his blue eyes narrowed. He glared up at the dark grey clouds, drawing his head back quickly as a rain drop hit him in the eye.

"I'd of thought _you _of all cats wouldn't have minded the weather _Storm_paw." Flightpaw teased, shivering as a blast of wind swept through camp.

Stormpaw rolled his eyes and huddled up next to the tabby, desperate to generate some warmth.

"Have the hunting patrols come back yet?" he asked after a while. Flightpaw was glad for his voice – after nearly a quarter moon of the solid thundering of rain against the ground he was even _dreaming _about that noise.

"I don't think so. Why? Did you go out on the dawn patrol?" Flightpaw asked, his eyes straining through the grey haze of rain towards the entrance for any sign of Honeytail, Poppyleaf or Thornclaw.

"No, but the next patrol can't go out until this one gets back, and I can't eat until I hunt. And I'm starving!" Stormpaw meowed, Flightpaw's stomach growled at the same time, as though agreeing with the dark tom's words.

"Rain whisker promised he'd take me out to train," Flightpaw _mrrowed_, "but he ahsn't shown up yet, where is he?"

Stormpaw shrugged. Then his eyes narrowed, "So I noticed you've been spending a lot of time with what's-his-name... Runningpaw."

"Yeah," Flightpaw quavered under his brother's unmerciful stare, "Is that wrong?"

"I just thought we were going to..." he glanced over his shoulder, then lowered his voice so that Cricketpaw and Sparrowpaw, who were chatting near the base of the bush, "stick together and not trust anyone."

"Well, Runningpaw seems alright. I mean.. he's only an apprentice so..." Flightpaw stopped as Stormpaw let out a disgusted hiss.

"It doesn't matter that he's only an apprentice! Are you _sure _you can trust him_?"_

Flightpaw thought about how Runningpaw had come with him to visit Whisperpaw and hadn't told anycat, even when they had been confronted by the warrior sitting vigil on their way in.

"I'm sure." He said quietly.

"Alright, then..." Stormpaw wasn't allowed to finish, he was interrupted by the tortoiseshell they had been talking about a few moments earlier.

"Hazelstripe's kits are coming!" he meowed, his eyes wide and his fur on end. Instantly all four apprentices were on alert, Cricketpaw and Sparrowpaw rose to their paws and bounded forward.

"What?" Cricketpaw gasped in horror, "But we have no medicine cat!"

"Brightheart is doing the best we can, but one of us is supposed to go and get Littlecloud. Firestar thought it'd be better if one apprentice went, so it wouldn't look like an attack."

"I'll go," Sparrowpaw volunteered instantly, "I'm the fastest, plus Foxpaw is my brother so it won't look suspicious if I'm going there – it'll just seem like I'm going to visit him."

"Alright, go! I'll tell Firestar who's going." Sparrowpaw nodded, then raced out of the den. "The rest of us are supposed to go and gather herbs. Except Brightheart wants an assistant to help her."

"Flightpaw, you help her," Stormpaw growled, nudging his brother forward, "I'm faster than you are, and Runningpaw and Cricketpaw know the territory better than us."

Flightpaw nodded, and then bounded out of the den, towards the nursery. He realised suddenly that he was shaking in terror. How in StarClan was he supposed to help with a kitting? He wasn't a medicine cat! Before entering the nursery he shook out his fur the best he could, when the kits were so young even the slightest chill could damage them severely.

Hazelstripe was lying on her side in her nest, her claws unsheathed and her pupils dilated. She was panting as though she had run all the way to the WindClan camp. Rainwhisker was crouched next to her, his blue eyes filled with alarm, gently murmuring in his mate's ears and occasionally swiping his tongue across them.

"Flightpaw? _You're _going to help me?"

The apprentice flinched at the raw surprise in Brightheart's voice.

_Cleary she was expecting a Clanborn apprentice to help with the kitting._

"Yes," he said quietly, desperate not to disturb Hazelstripe any more than he had too. Over her shoulder he could see Ferncloud, Sandstorm and Sorreltail watching anxiously, and every now and then a pair of bright kit eyes peering around one of the queens, trying to catch a look, before the she-cats sent back towards the rear of the den.

"Alright, for now just run back to my den – grab as much bedding as you can and bring it back. Try to keep it dry!"

Flightpaw raced back through the pouring rain, he blinked rapidly trying to get the water out of his eyes.

"Flightpaw!" a voice with the same gentle, lilting accent as Hazelstripe's brought the tom to a standstill. Looking around he saw the thick, pale-pelted shape of a warrior bounding towards him. It was Berryclaw. The tom's brown eyes were huge with alarm. "How's Hazelstripe?" he asked desperately. "Are the kits coming yet?"

Flightpaw shook his head, trying to catch his breath. "Just- getting – some --bedding," he panted, "I'll tell you when—something happens." The older tom nodded, though clearly his fears were not put to rest.

"I'd better tell Daisy, and Mousefang." In another moment he was gone, and Flightpaw was racing back towards the medicine cat's den.

When he got back to the nursery the smell of herbs was mingled with the soft milky odour that normally permeated the air. He noticed a large pile of glistening green herbs near Brightheart's paws. The she-cat was busily sorting them.

"Dandelion leaves, thyme, catnip... not enough... chamomile. Here, Hazelstripe eat these." The ginger and white cat pushed a pawful of herbs towards the queen. Hazelstripe hissed in pain as a ripple coursed down her flank, then obediently scooped the leaves into her mouth. She winced, no more pleasant than normal they were excruciatingly bitter.

"What are those for?" Rainwhisker asked, concern tinting his voice as he watched his mate swallow.

"To calm her down. Good Flightpaw, now make a separate nest over here, the moss isn't wet – good job." Brightheart swished her tail over a bare path of earth not far from Hazelstripe, Flightpaw immediately dropped his load of moss there, plumping and shaping it with his paws.

"Here." Another lump of dark leaves landed in front of Hazelstripe, "Borage," Brightheart offered just as Rainwhisker opened his jaws, "It'll help her milk supply."

Hazelstripe let out a high pitched wail, and a series of ripples flooded her pelt. Rainwhisker quickly drew his tongue over her cheek, but it didn't stop her yowl of pain.

"The kits are coming," Brightheart mewed, and Flightpaw could sense the anxiety in her voice. The next words she whispered were so quiet that Flightpaw was sure no-one but he had heard – and that even he was not intended to. "Littlecloud was always here before..."

Trying to regain her composure a little – for Hazelstripe's sake, - she shook her head, and then scrambled over to the queen's side. "It's okay, just push. The kits are coming. Just push." Brightheart cooed.

Flightpaw felt his fur stand on end. Instantly he decided he did not want to be there just then. Slowly, he back out of the den.

"How is she?" this time Hazelstripe's other brother, Mousefang, was the one to ask.

"The kits are coming," Flightpaw said, looking at his paws, feeling foolish, though he didn't know why. "She seems fine. Brightheart isn't worried." He wasn't sure if that last statement was a lie or not.

"I guess then all we can do is wait, and pray to StarClan that everything goes okay," Mousefang whispered, his blue eyes clouded with uncertainty.

Flightpaw had no idea how much time passed from when Mousefang spoke to when Sparrowpaw raced into the camp, her sides heaving and soaked with mud and water, triumph glowing in her green eyes. Three other cats accompanied her – her brother Foxpaw, Littlecloud and his apprentice Basilpaw. Both apprentices were carrying packages of herbs in their jaws. The three cats bounded straight for the nursery, only Foxpaw lingering a moment outside the den, his muzzle resting against Sparrowpaw's, before he too disappeared under the brambles.

The she-cat slowly turned and began to walk back towards the make-shift apprentice's den where Flightpaw was resting. Exhaustion radiated from every hair on her pelt, and her green eyes were filled with longing. She flopped down into her nest and began to wash the mud from her pelt, drawing her tongue across the short fur in long, purposeful strokes. Awkwardly Flightpaw shifted from paw to paw, not sure of what to say.

Suddenly, Sparrowpaw spoke, "You and Stormpaw are very different." She commented, not looking up.

Flightpaw blinked.

_Am I supposed to say something?_

Neither of them said anything for a long while. Suddenly, Sparrowpaw jerked to her paws, excitement glittering in her eyes. Flightpaw turned and saw Foxpaw emerging from the nursery again. Sparrowpaw was out of the den in an instant and bounding to her brother's side.

_Is the kitting over then?_ Flightpaw wondered. He rose to his paws and padded out into the camp, flinching as raindrops hit his nearly-dried fur. A stampede of paw steps thundered into the camp as Cricketpaw, Stormpaw and Runningpaw returned, carrying more herbs. Seeing Foxpaw they drew to a halt.

"Foxpaw!" Runningpaw squeaked, running over to the tom's side and touching his nose to the russet apprentice.

Cricketpaw and Stormpaw headed towards Brightheart's den with their allotment of herbs.

"How's Hazelstripe?" Sparrowpaw asked the medicine cat, her purring making it hard to understand what she was saying.

"Fine," Foxpaw mewed, pride shining in his gold eyes, "ThunderClan has three more healthy kits. Two toms and a she-cat."

"That's great!" Runningpaw exclaimed, his tail waving happily in the air.

"How are things in ShadowClan?" Sparrowpaw asked, drawing her tongue across her brother's ear.

Flightpaw noticed how different all three siblings looked. Runningpaw – small and wiry, looking like a kit beside the other two. Sparrowpaw, while still small for her size, lean and muscles, strength showing in every sinewy line of her body. And Foxpaw, tall above them, thin and long, with thick, long fur and a bushy tail.

_Is that how Stormpaw and I look to everyone else?_ The tabby wondered, glancing over at his brother, re-emerging from the stone den, silver-pelted Cricketpaw at his side. There was no doubt that they had each inherited opposite traits. He, small, almost dainty, with short, light coloured fur; Stormpaw – lean and muscled with a dark, thick pelt. Surely no cat would guess they were kin without knowing before.

"Foxpaw."

Flightpaw hadn't realised Littlecloud had left the nursery before the tom spoke. He started nervously, acutely aware that, though a medicine cat, a tom from another Clan was sating a mere fox-length away. He looked young, though Flightpaw knew he was much older than either of his parents, and strength radiated from his light fur. His eyes were kind, and sympathy was drawn across his handsome face as he watched his adopted apprentice with his kin.

Foxpaw bowed his head, looking mournfully at Sparrowpaw and Runningpaw.

"I have to go," he whispered, brushing his muzzle against their faces.

Sparrowpaw let out a mew. "I don't want you to," she murmured in a very un-Sparrowpaw-like show of emotion. Runningpaw blinked, his tail falling to the muddy earth beneath his paws.

"The Gathering is soon, I'll see you then!" Foxpaw promised, turning to pad back to his mentors side, dark-furred Basilpaw already waiting, "Bye."

As Flightpaw watched the small ShadowClan patrol depart, and the grief on Runningpaw and Sparrowpaw's faces, he couldn't help but think of Whisperpaw, and his heart lurched.

Would she be at the Gathering?


	30. Border Patrol

**Snowfeather5 - You'll find them out next chapter, I promise.**

**pinkfuzzykittenz - Foxpaw is a little darling :3**

**-Hope- In The Name Of Love - Yeah, it took me a while to figure out which herbs would be sued in a kitting.**

**TheLadyAthena - It's hard not to feel sorry for him, he's such a sweety.**

**PearlaH.Chan - Ooooh! Love the names. I already have names picked out for them though. But I'll keep those ones in mind for the next kitting.**

**Shadowed Horizon - You'll get to see Leafy and Crowy this chapter.**

**Catrin Black - Thanks! **

**WildCrocanaw - Yup, Hazelstripe and Rainwhisker are parents!**

**TwilightChao - Thanks!**

**Kira2667 - I get your hints :p. Can't tell you wether that will ever happen though...**

**Flowerdapple - You get to fidn out this chapter!**

**Feathersong - No, Foxpaw and Sparrowpaw are both kits of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. However Runningpaw isn't, they found him by the lake and decided to raise him as their own son. **

**Madhatter Sheep - As a matter of fact, I am.**

**Crazotic19 -Thanks!**

**Woooooooh! Chapter 30! Amazing isn't it? Alright, so in honour of this milestone I'm going to be having another contest. Yup - that's right. This time the prizes are awesome: A chance to name a whole litter of kits (can choose the Clan but not the specific queen), have me give them a shameless plug in my story and on my profile and also to get a sneek peek at any of the 'Upcoming Stories' of mine posted on my profile. What do you have to do? Two parts. One: refer as many people as you can to my story. For every person who writes a review who says that you refered them you'll get a point. The second part will be at the bottom of the story.**"I think that's a bit much for the kits," Leafpool pointed out gently, eyeing the very generous piles of herbs that Sundance had collected.

* * *

The tom glanced from his 'mentor' to the herbs, then began to scoop leaves and seeds off to the side, leaving only one parcel its original size.

"Better?"

Leafpool nodded, feeling awkward. She had no idea how she was supposed to behave. Her mentor had never exactly prepared her to train a full-grown warrior as though he were an apprentice in an adopted Clan.

Carefully the cats lifted the herbs, making sure not to chew any of the herbs as they carried them across the camp to the nursery.

"Blazeheart?" Sundance called, as best he could around his mouthful of plants, into the dim recess.

"Come in!" Leafpool felt her muscles tense as she recognised the voice, not as the fiery pelted queen's, but of her mate. Breathing deeply she followed her "apprentice" into the den, doing her best to keep the fur along her spine flat as she looked at the newcomer.

"Leafpool." Crowfeather purred affectionately, reaching up to touch his nose to the tabby's pink one. Leafpool tried her best to smile, but was all too aware of Blazeheart lying only a few mouse-lengths away.

"Crowfeather was just catching me up on Clan gossip," the golden she-cat commented, winking at the grey warrior, "It seems I'm a bit out of the loop." Her laugh was beautiful, like water trickling over a riverbed. It grated against Leafpool's ears. "I suppose having kits will do that." She glanced adoringly down at the three babies as they suckled, their fur sticking up in clumps.

"Here, eat these. They'll help your milk, among other things." Sundance dropped a pile of herbs in front of the queen. "When your kits are done nursing chew these up and see if you can get them to eat them." He gestured to the mouthful of herbs Leafpool was carrying. She placed them next to Blazeheart's belly.

"Thank-you darlings!" The queen purred.

"What are their names?" Leafpool asked, trying to seem at ease with her Clanmate.

"Ravenkit, Desertkit and Northkit." Blazeheart said with a grand sweep of her tail.

"Desert?" Leafpool queried, rolling the unfamiliar term around in her mind.

"Oh, just a little knowledge I picked up in my travels dear," Blazeheart said with a laugh, "A desert is a wide expanse of sand – so much that you can't see anything but sand in all directions. Like an ocean," seeing the tabby's baffled expression she changed words, "like a _sun-drowned place _but with sand instead of water."

Leafpool nodded, though she didn't really believe that such a place existed. Sand as far as you could see? It was absurd. The she-cat must have been making it up to make her 'travels' seem more impressive.

"I had the most darling little name all picked out in case I had a she-kit." Blazeheart swept on. "Lotuskit. A type of flower. But since my daughter's coat is black that name simply wouldn't do. But Ravenkit is such an elegant name isn't it? And Ravenwing would be just _divine_! Wouldn't it Crowfeather?" Blazeheart looked up at the tom, her eyes wide and expectant.

"It's a beautiful name," he laughed, flicking his tail across her ears.

Leafpool's claws sunk into the ground.

"Well I'm feeling a bit tired out, all this talking I expect. I haven't been around this many cats for moons. Ta-ta dearies! I'm off to the land of dreams!" Blazeheart laughed again. "Bye-bye Crowfeather darling." She stretched her neck up and licked his cheek. "Thank-you so much for coming to visit me."

"Anything." Crowfeather murmured, letting his tail-tip trail across her ears as he left.



"Want to go for a hunt?" Leafpool asked, winding her tail possessively around her mate's, pulling him away from the nursery.

"Love to," he said regretfully, "but Onestar assigned me to sun-high patrol. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you came with us though."

Leafpool hesitated. She had wanted some time alone with Crowfeather… But time with him along with their Clanmates was better than no time at all.

"Alright." She smiled as he licked her cheek.

"I'll be right back." He promised, bounding across the camp towards the warrior den.

The tabby looked around the camp as she waited. Buzzardpaw and Fernpaw were scuffling outside the apprentice's den, practicing for their first battle-training session. A couple warriors were dragging stiff bracken in from the moors, enforcing the walls of the dens.

"Coming with us?" A friendly voice mewed.

Leafpool turned around. Swayingleaf was standing a few paw steps away, her dark green eyes staring intently at Leafpool.

Leafpool nodded. Strangely, since the arrival of her sister, she felt more at ease around the beautiful warrior.

"You're lucky you weren't on patrol yesterday," Swayingleaf laughed, "we almost grew webbed paws it was so wet. Hopefully it won't rain for the Gathering tonight."

Leafpool was about to agree when Crowfeather bounded over again, Whisperpaw in tow.

"There you are! I was looked everywhere for you." He hissed good-naturedly to Swayingleaf. She shrugged.

"I'm the invisible cat."

Leafpool let out a purr of laughter. Her tail stroked her daughter's ears affectionately.

"Owlwhisker said you could come?" The tabby asked, glancing around the camp for the slim warrior.

The smaller grey she-cat nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" Swayingleaf yowled excitedly, leaping forward and racing out of the camp. For a moment the other three stood, feeling a little bewildered, but then soon began to give chase. The brisk pace did not last for long. The grass was so waterlogged that each bound sent droplets of water flying through the air.

"Bad enough to get your paws wet, worse to get your pelt soaked," Whisperpaw commented as they slowed. Suddenly she stopped, her ears pricked and quivering, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Rabit!" Sure enough over the low crest of the next hill sat a lean, brown-furred rabbit. It chewed hungrily on a stalk of clover.

"Get it?" Crowfeather asked quietly.

Whisperpaw sagged. "Don't know how," she admitted, "there haven't been any out yet when we went hunting."

"Come on, I'll show you." Crowfeather slunk forward, quickly and quietly, his daughter mimicking the steps behind him. Suddenly their quarry bolted, the shifting wind alerting it to danger. Warrior and apprentice gave chase, sprinting over the moors after it. Leafpool let out a _mrrow _of laughter.

"They're adorable," Swayingleaf cooed, her green eyes dancing. She and Leafpool continued to walk leisurely towards the border.

Leafpool smiled affectionately at the retreating figures of her mate and kit. They were so precious to her... she had never dreamed of having this much. She thought the life of a medicine cat could give her everything – her Clan, her ancestors, a purpose in life. But now she had so much more.



A cold lump formed in her belly. Not everything. She was so acutely aware of StarClan's absence in her life that it pained her. The thought of speaking again with her ancestors both terrified her and made her want to yowl for joy. But she was just an ordinary warrior now, not a medicine cat.

"They're my life," she answered softy, thinking sadly of her sons, separated from her by distance and blood. She missed them.

"I never thought Crowfeather would settle down." Swayingleaf sounded amused. "Not really. I always hoped he would, I knew he needed something steady to hold him down, but deep down I was always certain he never would. He just never seemed to be satisfied when he was 'tied' to another cat; he needed to be free and totally in control of himself. The few times he has allowed himself to be caught it's never ended in anything but pain. When he came back from the mountains, after Feathertail died, it was like he was still there, still up with the rocks and the waterfall and her. He hardly ever spoke, except to warn us about the prophecy. He even withdrew from me. We had always been so close, no matter what happened we'd always confided in each other. Blazeheart was eventually the one who brought him back, who could give him the love he needed. While they were together he was a different cat. " Slowly she shook her head, pain drawing itself across her face. "After she broke his heart I knew he'd never let down his barriers again. I'm so happy for him, for both of you."

Leafpool didn't hear the last, her heart was pounding in her ears and her breath had lodged in her throat.

"Blazeheart?" she asked, fighting desperately to keep herself calm. "Blazeheart and Crowfeather?"

"You didn't know?" Swayingleaf asked, concern lighting in the depths of her eyes, as though she questioned the wisdom of revealing this information to Crowfeather's mate. She continued very slowly, her word chosen very carefully as though each were studded with thorns. "Like I said he was completely withdrawn after he lost Feathertail. He would sit on the moors at night, just watching the stars. Sometimes I heard him talking to her. It broke my heart. I couldn't help him. I tried, but I wasn't the right cat. He would never be anything more to me than a friend, than the brother I never had. But Blazeheart could love him, could draw him back from the emptiness inside him. I thought she really loved him, I know he did, but then she ran off with _her rogue_." Leafpool flinched at the venom in Swayingleaf's voice.

_Is that how Squirrelflight talks about me and Crowfeather? Is he 'that WindClan warrior'? Was I 'that medicine cat' to Ashfoot?_

"She broke his heart. I don't think he ever stopped loving her." Disbelief at what she had jsut said flashed across Swayingleaf's face. Clearly she had not meant to say that. She opened her jaws quickly to try and repair some of the damage she had just done. But Crowfeather's voice interrupted her.

"Swayingleaf! Leafpool! Come look at this!" There was a steely edge of anger to his voice. The two she-cats looked at each-other, and then sprinted towards the border.

Crwofeather and Whisperpaw were standing by the stream that separated the moors from Thunderclan territory. A small pile of bones and fur rested by their paws.

"What's that?" Swayingleaf wrinkled her nose. "Why did you did up old prey-bones?"

"Smell these." The dark warrior spat, glaring into the trees. Whisperpaw was sombre.  
"I can." Swayingleaf said dryly. She padded up to them anyway however, and bent to sniff the carcass. Her eyes were glinting when she raised her head again.

"ThunderClan!"

Crowfeather nodded, the fur along his spine bristling in anger.

"Onestar will have something to say about this!"

As the patrol ran back towards the camp Leafpool felt her heart filling with dread. Her new Clan might be going to war with her birth Clan. But even that was pushed to the back of her mind as one thought swirled in her mind.

"_I don't think he ever stopped loving her."_

**Wow - what an ending! For the second part of the contest: write me either a short one-shot from Blazeheart's or Crowfeather's POV when they were a couple, does not have to be long AT ALL, or a short one-shot on the line: **_Is that how Squirrelflight talks about me and Crowfeather? Is he 'that WindClan warrior'? Was I 'that medicine cat' to Ashfoot? _**from the POV of any character. **

**I know it's a long assignment, but I have faith in you!**

**Check out my profile - I've updated the entire thing from starting a 'Blog' to updating my 'Upcoming Stories' and poll.**

* * *


End file.
